Fear of Fire
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: HB, just as promised! Kurama informed Koenma that it was Hiei's birthday. As a demon and member of the Reikai Tantei, he has to have a test. Koenma has Botan do it, claiming that she is the only one who can. Please review! Complete!
1. The Test

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 1 - The Test

**

* * *

**

Botan yawned and opened her eyes. She sighed.

"Another day of work at Reikai." She looked at the clock. 5:05 AM. She had some time to herself anyway. She would take a shower and then go to work.

**

* * *

**

Botan walked down the hallway, tying her damp hair up in a ponytail. She stopped when she saw Kurama and Koenma walking towards her. She smiled and gave them a slight bow.

"Good morning!" She looked at Kurama. "What's up? Anything wrong?"

"Well... no." Kurama looked at Koenma. "Today is Hiei's birthday and, as a member of the team, he has to have a test." Koenma nodded then smiled.

"Come with us to my office, Botan." She nodded and followed them.

_Hiei's birthday? Man, how did Kurama know that? How old is he turning, I wonder... But wait... a test? Oh yes! Now I remember! Koenma-sama trained every ferry girl for the demonic tests in case a demon ever worked here. I wonder why he wants me to follow him, though. I wasn't trained for these new ones._

Her thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the office. Koenma began digging through drawers and papers until he found the one he was looking for then attached it to a clipboard.

"Here." She took it and looked at it. "Since you are the only authorized ferry girl who may treat a demon for the test that hasn't had a traumatic experience with him, you give him the test." Botan stared at him before she fell backwards into Kurama, who caught her around the waist.

**

* * *

**

She groaned and sat up, putting a hand to her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Kurama smile at her.

"What happened?" She asked, frowning. And so, he answered.

"... Then you fainted." She winced and fell back on the pillows, closing her eyes. "Uhm... Botan?" She groaned.

"I can't believe this. Kurama, Hiei hates me. He can't stand being within five feet of me, much less me giving him that test." Kurama blinked.

"Where did you get that idea?" She sniffled, tears brimming in her beautiful amethyst eyes. Kurama swallowed. He was in love with her and it seemed as though, to him, that she didn't love him back.

"He told me. I-I didn't believe him at first but..." She bit her lip. "I can't do this test, Kurama. I just can't." He frowned, looking away from her. "I will admit that I wasn't close to him but it hurt to hear him say that." She sighed. "Anyway... I'm just not ready to die. When everything in my life starts going wrong, then I'll lock myself in a room with him." He couldn't believe that Hiei would sink so low as to tell her to get away from him in such a manner. At any rate, Botan was the only one who could give the test to Hiei and not be hurt in some way. He knew the koorime hated ferry girls, even Botan, but he saw the bubbly girl enough to be used to her.

"Listen, I'm sure Hiei was in... a _really_ bad mood when he told you that and I'm sorry. But refusing to do this test is not the way to make amends for whatever happened, nor the way to get out of it. I know you well enough to know that you don't back down. Don't let him win." Kurama stood up. "I know Hiei can be very moody and often scary but give him a chance. Maybe he'll just be in a bad mood today. You should get going before Koenma gets ready to give you the trained monkey stamping job." She nodded and got off the bed, walking out of the room in front of Kurama.

_Lord knows, I hope he isn't still angry at me from that stupid fight..._

**

* * *

**

Hiei was in the middle of his all-day training when he stopped and looked up. Botan was hovering above him on her oar. He scowled and decided to ignore her until she told him what she was there for. And so, he continued to train. Botan watched for a few moments before going a little lower so that they were in speaking distance.

"Uhm... Hiei? I-I have to take you to Reikai." He stopped and looked up at her once again, narrowing his crimson orbs.

"Why?" She swallowed.

"Well... today is your birthday and-"

"That damned kitsune!" He growled, baring his fangs.

"You need this test to make sure you're healthy, Hiei!" She said in a rush, hoping it would calm him down.

"I'm fine, baka onna. Can you not see that I am healthy?"

"I can but Koenma-sama wants you to take it." He scowled and put his katana away, grabbed his cloak, and stood there glaring up at her. She came down and he got on behind her. She flew up as fast as she could, hoping not to lose her passenger. He hung onto the oar, staring down at the fading Ningenkai. Then they passed the clouds, flying at that level for a while until she entered Reikai. They flew over the river Styx. The wind blew harshly in their ears as she sped up. An unexpected gust nearly blew them over and Hiei was forced to hang onto her and the oar, lest both of them fall off. His arm went around her waist and she blushed, not knowing why it had any affect at all on her. But she shook it off and slowed down so that they didn't get blown off. They got to the Reikai palace and she touched down, letting Hiei get off first. Then she got off and made the oar disappear.

"Let's hurry this along." She nodded and led him inside, going into the room to where she would be giving it to him. She opened the door and walked in. He closed it behind them. "I don't want to be here all day."

"Neither do I, Hiei. Just wait a minute. Go and sit on the table." He rolled his eyes and did as she said. She went into another door to see Koenma waiting for her. "Koenma-sama?"

"I'm leaving in a minute. I merely wanted to hand you this instead of leaving it for you. We all know that Kurama gets proper nourishment and enrichment from his human mother's meals but we have no idea as to the eating habits of Hiei. So I want you to make sure that he eats things that aren't of horrible consequences to him. For a week." She stared at him. "Watch him for a week."

"WHAT? You mean this isn't enough?" He shook his head and tried to calm her down.

"Don't take this the wrong way but Kurama told us Hiei has stopped eating with him and his family. Probably because he got sick of the company."

"And don't you think that he'll get sick of my company?"

"I do but we don't have any other choice. Just have him stay at your apartment for the week and watch his sleeping hours, training hours, and eating habits. It's all I ask of you other than this test. Botan, I can't have Kurama do it because it isn't his job." She sighed.

"I'd better get vacation time for this. I'm gonna need to go to a solitary place to straighten out my sanity when this is over." Koenma nodded and gave her a pat on the back.

"I'll give you two weeks vacation time. Extra." He added.

"Good." He left and she picked up the clipboard. She looked down at her blue kimono, hoping it wouldn't be stained with her blood before this was test was over, much less after today with the watching. "Hiei?" She went back out and bit her lip. He looked angry, annoyed, irate, and just plain pissed off.

"I heard every word, onna. You don't need to tell me." She sighed.

"I don't want it either, believe me. You heard me fighting it. I know you'll get annoyed with me and frustrated... but.."

"Just get this over-with so that I can train." She nodded and took the little suction cup things and knew what it meant.

"You need to take your shirt off." He frowned and did as she said. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put them where she knew they would go. "This will tell us if anything is wrong inside... and then we have to do the rest."

**

* * *

**

The tests proved that everything was fine and that Hiei was pretty much okay. He glared at her as if to say 'I told you so.' She just sighed. She was actually surprised that he didn't even threaten to murder her. She looked at her watch.

"Since it's past noon, I guess I'll take you to lunch." They walked down the halls towards Koenma's office to give him the papers then leave. Once done, they went outside and she summoned her oar. She got on and Hiei followed suit. Then, just as he had before, he held onto the oar instead of her, for which she was thankful. She went slower now, as if dreading what being with him would be like. And, indeed, she was dreading it. They were still going fast but not as fast as before. Then she began the descent, going through the clouds and watching Ningenkai come into view.

"You could go faster, onna."

"Calm down, Hiei. I don't want to fall off or lose you." He scowled. He was already regretting telling Kurama about his birthday. Now, he would definitely regret it. He had to be around this annoying, intolerable, inferior, bubbly, loud-mouthed ferry girl all week long. "Where should we go?"

"Hn." She didn't bother to acknowledge that he made a sound. She landed in the woods, making certain that no one would see them just appear out of no where after they got off. Then they walked out of the woods together, Botan slightly ahead of him. She was trying to think of a nice little quiet place where they wouldn't be bothered. Or, rather, one where no one would see them. She smiled and decided that the store was their best bet. She would just need to cook.

"We're going to the store and then I'll cook lunch, okay?"

"Hn." She clenched her teeth and tried not to make a comment. Hopefully, neither of them would drive the other mad. She was hoping to escape with her sanity and so was he. It was clear that they didn't like each other at all. It was like they were mortal enemies at war. Botan grabbed a cart and went inside, Hiei following miserably.

"Well... do you know what you like? Stay with me so that I don't get something you won't eat." He nodded and looked around the store. People stared but he disregarded them. He let his eyes land on the ferry girl he had to spend time with. What luck.

_Hn. It isn't as if I can't get away from her for a while by... no. I don't want to visit that sneaky little kitsune. I'd better just cooperate... at least to my standards._

He stopped thinking and looked at the item Botan put in the cart. It was a box... with a picture on the front...

"What is that?" Botan turned her head and raised a brow.

"Hm?" She looked at the box. "Oh, that's just popcorn. I figure Koenma-sama won't kill me if we have a few snacks. Now, you like ice cream, don't you? Sweet snow? I like strawberry so we'll get my kind and yours." He stared at her with that emotionless look he gets all the time.

_Strawberry? Isn't that the kind that Kurama got me?_

"Do you like these?" He nodded to the package of hambergers and to the other meats that she asked and put in. "And we need vegetables. Corn sound fine? And green beans? I don't think you like spinach..." She trailed off while putting cans in the cart. Hiei wasn't even listening. He tuned her out, all the while thinking about what the rest of the week would be like.

_I can't stand this. What if she keeps blabbering like this for the rest of the week? I may as well succumb to insanity now. And is that all this irritating onna knows how to do? For sanity's sake!_

They turned the corner and Hiei perked right up. Ice cream.

"Sweet snow..." He said softly. Botan rolled her eyes and stopped the cart.

"Strawberry?" She took it out and Hiei recognized it as his favorite. He gave her a nod. She took out another carton and set them both down in the cart. Then they moved on.

"Botan!" She turned around to see Kurama. He smiled at her and ran up to them. He gave a cheerful grin to Hiei, who scoffed and crossed his arms. "What are you two doing here?" Hiei rolled his eyes and went to find an isle to hide in. He knew about Kurama's odd attraction to the ferry woman. As if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, I need to watch Hiei's eating habits for a week so he'll be staying at my place." She frowned. Hiei stopped in the next isle so he could listen in.

"Well, he isn't that bad. Just keep the ice cream coming and he won't kill you." She laughed.

"Well, we're only getting a half-gallon every three days so it better last." She looked up at him curiously. "Why are you here? An errand from your mother?"

"Yeah, we were out of milk." She snapped her fingers.

"I knew I forgot something." She was about to turn the cart around when Kurama placed the milk he had in his hands in it. "Hm?"

"Well, I can always go back and get more." She looked at it and noticed it was the right kind. "I hope you fare well in this mission."

"I hope you have the perfect plant concoction for curing insanity because I think we both may need it." He laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You two should be well off. I mean, you both know you can tolerate each other for more than five minutes so you should be fine."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Anyway, we'd better continue shopping before he gets impatient to train."

"You know him well, I see."

"What is there to know?" She grinned. "I guess I'll see you around." He nodded and watched her walk away. "Hiei!" The koorime used his famous speed to catch up and miserably tag along.

_Why didn't the dolt tell her yet? I can tell they aren't lovers... Why hasn't he just told her? I mean, clearly, he needs her. What a foolish emotion. Love, as they call it. Why waste any thought on it?_

**

* * *

**

Clearly, getting Hiei to carry bags wasn't hard... it was getting him to help put them away that was the chore.

"Come on! The faster this goes, the faster we can eat, and the faster you can train!" This stopped the argument and he cooperated. Only for the sake of training and getting better. In his mind, being better than Yuusuke was his goal. It was the only thing holding his attention, the only thing he had to look to. It was different than his relationship with Yukina, because, frankly, that was going nowhere. He wouldn't tell her that he was her brother. All this time, he was striving to make her happy by means of shadowing himself. The only thing holding him here was Yukina. He wanted to protect her but stay in the shadows at the same time. "Hiei? Are you all right?" He looked up to see Botan staring at him with a worried look.

"I'm fine, onna." He snapped. "Just cook something so that I-"

"So that you can train. I know." She frowned and shook her head.

_Why do I bother worrying about him? I swear, if he doesn't have a one-track mind, I don't know who does._

She bit her lip. Worrying about Hiei was getting her nowhere. It only made her angry and down-right annoyed at his coldness. Hiei could sense the anger coming from her so he took that as his cue to leave the room.

_Why is she so angry all of a sudden? It's not like I did anything._

What he didn't realize, was that he _did_ do something. He hurt her feelings. It may sound dumb, but it wasn't. She was hurt that he didn't consider them friends after all that had happened. It wasn't fair that all the emotions everyone else had weren't in him. He'd somehow rid himself of his emotions and locked his true self away. Or maybe, this was how he really was. She wished it wasn't. She was assigned as Yuusuke's assistant. As much as she hated to admit it, she _wanted_ to be friends with Hiei. They had to be around each other so they might as well call a truce.

_I wonder what he'll say..._

**

* * *

**

In the next chapter, we'll see how our favorite little fire demon will tolerate Botan and how she will tolerate him. Please review!


	2. What? Truce?

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 2 - What? Truce?

**

* * *

**

The two ate in complete silence. No words were passed between them. Botan was thinking about the truce she wanted to call. Hiei was thinking about how nice it was that it was silent. Finally, Botan had enough of the awkwardness. She dropped her fork on her plate to catch his attention. He looked up and raised a brow.

"Hiei, I want to... I want to call a truce." He stared at her.

"What? Truce?" She nodded.

"I want to put all misgivings behind us so that we can at least tolerate each other. If we do call a truce, we have to at least act friendly around each other and stop pointless fighting. Also meaning that we do not take our anger out on each other."

"Hn."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She frowned.

"Nice speech." He smirked. "But to call a truce, you have to have the other person's agreement."

"That's what I'm asking!" She stated loudly, narrowing her amethyst eyes at him. "Please do this, Hiei... I can't stand it when we fight."

"Why not, onna?" He asked with a sneer. "Our last fight getting to you?" In fact, it was getting to both of them.

"If you don't want the truce, then we can continue to have fights like that. If it's truly what you want, then you can have it." He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Let me think about it more." She knew that in that last fight, she hit his soft spots. Yes, spot_s_. He had more than one. However, she wasn't proud of herself. In fact, she could do better when they were getting along.

"Okay." She answered softly.

**

* * *

**

_I don't know... A truce with the hyperactive ferry onna? It sounds like some sort of sinister trap. But why would she tell me that she couldn't stand our fighting? I thought it was quite fun to make her angry. Until she hurled that subject of Yukina and my training at me. I will admit, she did catch me off-guard. I need to watch myself around her. Perhaps she is smarter than I thought. She knows too much about me already..._

**-Flashback-**

**"Hiei?" Botan called. Hiei looked up at her and raised a brow. What did she want now?**

**"What do you want, baka onna?" He asked bluntly.**

**"We have a little meeting..."**

**"Well, then, why don't you go to it and leave me alone?" She frowned.**

**"You have to go, too." He shook his head. "Yes, you do! You've skipped out the last two and I let them slide!"**

**"Why not make it a third?"**

**"Why don't you want to go? After all, it isn't like we have a mission."**

**"Then why have a stupid little meeting?"**

**"To keep you guys up to date with the activities of possible foes." She stated. "And besides, Yuusuke wants you to come."**

**"So what? Do you think that matters?"**

**"What is this, twenty questions?" She appeared annoyed. "I thought you wanted to protect Yukina." He froze and gave her a look.**

**"Repeat that. I dare you." He snarled. She smirked.**

**"Why? Didn't you hear me? Or maybe you wanted to train and become stronger to get better than Yuusuke and improve your chances of protecting your beloved sister? Maybe you want to increase your strength enough to overpower everyone who stands in your way in going back to Makai? I'm sorry I interrupted." He lunged at her and pinned her to the tree, his crimson eyes blazing.**

**"You're asking me to cut your throat, onna."**

**"Go ahead. I dare you. You know what would happen if you did."**

**"Yes, I would be rid of your annoying, irritating antics and your loud mouth." She stared at him. "Do you honestly believe that I can stand you? Hardly. It takes all of my will power and control to keep from killing you. I can hardly stand to be within five feet of you!"**

**-End Flashback-**

Hiei whirled around and slashed his sword, sweat beginning to bead on the sides of his face. He had been going at it now for about three hours. Botan was busy reading after finishing some paperwork from Reikai. To be honest, she didn't mind this. She glanced up to watch him every now and then. He was getting better. And he trained willingly. In fact, training was what he seemed to want to do. He only ate and slept out of necessity.

_What a routine. I wouldn't be able to keep up with him. There is no way. Even Yuusuke wouldn't be able to train this long. I wonder if Kurama does it._

She looked at her watch. It was only about 5:30. She would stop him in a half-hour.

_I wonder why he has such strenuous hours for himself. Pushing himself so hard isn't good for him. But it isn't like I'm stupid enough to interfere. I never noticed how devoted he was to his strength and build. His power is increasing steadily each day. How does he train himself for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame? It must be painful for him. When he had those burns...I could see it every day. He didn't show it easily but I could catch glimpses of pain in his eyes. Why is he trying to hide from us? We'll be together for a while so why doesn't he open up? Does it have something to do with his past? He is very distrusting. But Kurama seemed to have gotten close enough to him to know him in ways no one ever has before. Somehow, Kurama found a way past his barriers. Well, I guess being a thief really worked out for him, then. He knew how to get past the best defenses... I don't know... Do I **want** to know him that well? I may want to know why he is so cold-blooded but...do I want to delve that deep?_

She didn't realize that she was staring at him with curiousness in her eyes or that he noticed. Pain surfaced on her expression for a moment before she tore her gaze away and looked at her watch.

"Oh, my. It's 6:15. We should be heading back for dinner." Hiei was curious as to why she had stared at him like that. She stood up and picked up his cloak, her eyes on him for a moment before she turned away. He blinked. Why was she acting so strangely? She was usually louder than this. And more annoying. He just shook his head and sheathed his katana. How stupid. The walk was silent. And it wasn't the kind of silence that Hiei liked. It was awkward beyond belief. He wanted to ask why she had stared at him like that and what she was thinking about.

_Stupid onna. Always finding some way to irritate me._

"We should hurry. It looks like it's going to rain." Her voice was low, concealed behind an emotionless tone.

"Hn." Was the only reply. At least he had heard her. When they got in, Botan closed the door behind them and locked it, taking her shoes off.

"I'll start. How does ramen sound?" He just nodded. The phone rang a moment later, nearly killing his hearing and making him deaf. She answered it and he made a face at who was on the other end. "Kurama? How are you?"

"I was just wondering how things were going. I haven't seen Hiei at all, so he must be preoccupied. He usually comes by for at least an hour to talk with me."

"He was training today." She answered. "For about three and a half hours."

"Oh." Hiei went to the couch and sat down. He didn't yet know where he was supposed to sleep so he would have to hear the conversation.

"We just got in."

"You went with him?"

"Yeah." They spoke a few more words then said good bye and hung up. "Now, to start dinner. I take it that you've used a TV before? Well, just try to find something on." She left the room and he stared at the doorway for a few minutes.

_What was she thinking of that she stared at me for so long? And why the hell is it bothering me? I can't seem to help thinking about the painful look in her eyes just before she looked away. Hn. How irritating. I guess I'll find something stupid on the TV... I don't see why ningens bother watching other ningens 'act.' Some of them sound like they're reading straight from a paper._

After he flipped about twenty channels, Botan called him into the kitchen. He felt irritated. He hated being confused. It usually gave him a headache.

"You okay?" She asked, raising a brow at him. She seemed to have gotten over her 'mood' and was back to smiling. Grand.

"I'm fine, onna." He scowled. She gave him a frown and sat down, shoving her bowl away a little.

"What's the problem? If we're going to be together all week long, we can at least _try_ to get along." He sat down, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? You're just afraid to open up to someone, aren't you?"

"Onna, don't start with me." She slammed her hand down on the table and stood up, her chair making a grinding noise as it slid back.

"I'm trying to help you, Hiei. I just want to know what's wrong."

"Well, I don't want to tell you." He scowled. "You're being annoying, by the way." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't care! This has gone on long enough."

"Has it? I don't think so." He stood back up and walked out of the room. She followed him.

"Don't walk out on me!"

"I don't take orders, wench." He made sure to slam the door on his way out. She sighed and went to the couch, falling back on it.

_Why did I even bother? Now he's pissed off at me and I have no idea what-so-ever as to where he's gone. I know I can find him...but do I want to? I think I'll let him cool off a little first. I'll go in an hour._

**

* * *

**

Despite not knowing where he'd gone, Botan knew where he would be. She approached his usual training spot on her oar. She had let it go for _two_ hours, just to make sure she kept her life. Why did they constantly argue? She figured it was because they were so different.

_He has an obsession with training and his sister. I'm not a fighter and I don't have any siblings. He is a cold-blooded killer and I'm 'cheerful.' Those are reasons enough not to get along, not to mention that he's a demon who hates ningens and I'm a ningen spirit. Hoo boy, we're practically on each other's hate lists for life._

As much as she disliked him, she found some good qualities in him, as well.

_I like that he's loyal. He wouldn't betray someone in the field of battle or a team member or a partner. And he isn't exactly heartless, though it may seem like it. He does love Yukina. That means that he's capable of loving others, given the chance, right? And he's not a quitter..._

Her thoughts sort of faded as she stared down at him, training twice as hard as he was that afternoon.

"Hiei..." There was so much mystery to him that one didn't know _where_ to start if they wanted to find out about him. But, she did. "Kurama can help." And she flew off to find the one person who could answer most of her questions.

**

* * *

**

"Kurama?" She knocked on his window, desperate for anything she could learn on the cold koorime.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" The kitsune looked positively curious to know. She smiled and flew inside.

"I came to ask some questions that I hope you might be able to answer." He tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. "They're about Hiei." He understood.

"What can I hope to tell you?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk while she sat on his bed.

"Well, I was wondering why he's so easy to anger, to begin with."

"I don't know, to be truly honest with you. He's always had a short fuse." The kitsune wondered what else she had to ask.

"What about his past? I mean, we had a fight today and I was wondering why he never opens up to anyone, why he's so cold and hard-hearted." She frowned. "He didn't seem angry until I asked him what was wrong."

"Let me guess, you tried to 'help' him." She nodded and he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He's been abandoned before, of that I'm sure. No one really knows of his past except for himself. He often says little bits and pieces and that's how I figured that he's been betrayed. It isn't hard to get hurt when you're young and alone, you know." He paused. "Don't bring it up that I've told you anything, understand? Then I'll be up to here in debts only to be paid in ice cream." She smiled and nodded again.

"If it slips, I'll even help you pay for it."

"Deal." He grinned. "Anyway, that's about all I've ever heard of betrayal. I don't know who did it or why but I know for certain that it happened."

"What does he do when offered the choice of a truce?"

"What? Truce?" He blinked. "You offered him a truce?"

"With a few boundaries. All I asked was that we try to get along and that we shouldn't take our anger out on each other. Just so this week will be bearable for both of us."

"I don't know. That has never been brought up in my presence before." He thought for a moment. "What did he say, exactly?"

"He told me that he wanted to think about it more." She responded, remembering their conversation. He stared at her.

"That he would even consider it is beyond me. I know he doesn't _hate_ you but he finds you a tad bit irritating. It's just his nature to reject others that never seem to be sad or depressed." He looked at the wall for a moment. "He needs time to adjust to people. We fought a lot in the beginning. That was when I learned what ticked him off the most and the subjects that were landmines. But, as time passed, he learned to trust me more, though he still told me little about his shadowed past. I think, in his mind, he wants to be rid of the memories." She stared at Kurama thoughtfully.

_If what he says is true, then most of what I've been asking are landmines that I should really avoid. Hiei is pretty complicated. Even more so than I thought before._

"So, if I were to bring something that was a landmine up, would he threaten to kill me?"

"Yes, on some circumstances." He answered. "He's done that to me several times, though I know they're empty threats. As I said before, he doesn't like to trust someone unless he knows them for a long while."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, Botan. If I know Hiei, he'll cool down. He's used to getting angry with Kuwabara hitting on Yukina."

"But...I've never seen him like that. Not our most recent fight but the one before it." She sighed. "It's been over two hours." She stood and summoned her oar. He frowned and stood up as well.

"Just be patient with him, okay?"

"I will. Thanks a lot, Kurama-kun." She smiled and gave him a quick hug before hopping on her oar and speeding off.

**

* * *

**

_Hn... The ferry onna hasn't come for me yet. Strange. I thought she'd follow me._

Hiei smirked in pleasure as he sat in his tree. His eyelids began to get heavy as darkness spread throughout the sky and stars appeared in their small, white radiance...

"Hiei?" As if in a daze, he opened his eyes. "Hiei, wake up. It's me, Botan." He stared at her coldly for a moment.

"I knew it was you, baka onna." He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." She whispered, hope shining in her eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Let me make it up to you. How does ice cream cones and a ride sound?" He opened his eyes and raised a brow. Actually, it did sound nice.

"All right." She brightened and decided to keep useless chatter at a low and some things about herself to get started on a conversation. He got on the oar behind her and held tightly onto it, instead of her, for which she was grateful. With a secretive smile, she flew slowly up.

"It is a nice warm night, isn't it?"

"Hn." She counted to ten in her mind to suppress the agitation at that word. Though, in his mind, he agreed with her.

"I remember when I wasn't ferrying souls on a night like this, I would take a slow ride and just stare up at the stars. It's amazing how Ningenkai got something so beautiful and yet, in Reikai, night is pitch black to the point where you can't see anything." Hiei looked at her when she turned to smile at him. "I remember all the ferry girls talking about it when I first began."

"First began what?"

"Ferrying souls. I remember how hard it was carting their crying souls to Reikai. But I was able to mask it and help cheer them up with a cheerful facade. I remember the first night when I cried myself to sleep, remembering and feeling their pain." He blinked. "I know demons can sense emotions well. Have you ever sensed one so strong that you could feel it overwhelm you?" To her surprise, he nodded.

"When I was younger and still in Makai..." He looked up at the stars, taking in the sight with his crimson orbs. "Yukina's emotions always overwhelmed me. They were so strong." She smiled slightly. How nice it was to have a conversation like this with him. She gave out a light laugh.

"I am a little jealous of her."

"Who? My sister?" Hiei blinked. Botan nodded and swung her legs a little, looking down at all of the twinkling lights from the city.

"She has two guys who really care about her. One, though, she doesn't know his true identity. And the other, she doesn't really understand. I've never even had one guy care about me like that...like either of you. I sort of want that." He stared at her. It was only then that he caught Kurama's scent on her.

"You went to Kurama." She blinked and looked over at him.

"Yeah." She admitted softly. "I went to him for advice."

"And?"

"I got it." She smiled faintly. "From now on, I'm going to be less irritating to you. All he told me was that you found me a tad bit irritating. I'm sorry. I really didn't know what you thought of me. I wasn't sure because I thought you _hated_ me." He smirked at her.

"Of course I hate you." She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do not."

"Don't flatter yourself, onna."

"Grrr..." She growled.

**

* * *

**

And so ends the second chapter of Fear of Fire! n.n Please review.


	3. Acceptance

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 3 - Acceptance

**XxXxX**

Hiei opened his eyes, blinking. He sat up quickly, looking around him. Where in hell-? Then he remembered. He was in the ferry onna's apartment.

_Hn. Baka. I should slit Koenma's throat for this._

Memories of last night flooded his mind. He did get the ice cream but they didn't go for a second ride. He frowned at their line of conversation on the way here. How could he even say something about himself to the ridiculous blabber-mouth?

_She was not as annoying as she usually is. I wonder if what she said was true._

**"From now on, I'm going to be less irritating to you."**

_Feh, like I care._

He pushed the covers off of himself and stood up, stretching. His katana rested against the nightstand but he took no notice. Walking out of his room, he looked around. There was a room next to his, which he knew was her bedroom. He saw nothing on and heard no one up walking around so he quietly infiltrated her room, his eyes going to her sleeping figure. It may have only been six in the morning but he didn't care. She was facing him, a light frown on her face as she dreamed. She had kicked the covers off of her mostly during the night, revealing her shorts and tank top that she slept in.

_Hmph. Lazy. She should be awake._

He wanted to train before noon so he walked over to the bed and stood there, glaring down at her.

"Onna, wake up." She stirred but didn't wake up. He growled. "Onna, I said wake up." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She stared at him for a second before she let out a cry and pulled her blankets to her chest.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock?" He didn't take his eyes off her and he didn't move. He just stared at her with a frown on his face.

"I would like to train some time soon so, if you don't mind, get up and make yourself something to eat." He knew she would irritate him and screech at him if he didn't wake her up and tell her that he was going to train. He folded his arms across his chest and scowled when she didn't move.

"I'll get up as soon as you leave." He rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Before she realized that he even moved, he was out the door. She sighed. She needed to lock her door from now on. She had almost forgotten he was there last night when she went to bed. She looked at the clock.

"Six o'clock? Hiei! You're an infernal baka!" He flinched at the loudness of her voice. He couldn't stand it when she used that tone. It went right through him. She came out minutes later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her hair down around her shoulders and a hairtie around her wrist. She stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips. "What's the big idea?"

"Don't feed me the line about beauty sleep, onna. It isn't going to help _you_." She glared sharply at him and stormed into the kitchen. He could hear her slamming pottery and the refridgerator door along with cupboards for a little while until things grew quiet. He knew his comment ticked her off. That much was clear. But she wasn't taking her anger out by screeching at him. Then something caught his attention.

**"Also meaning that we do not take our anger out on each other."**

Was she sticking to her little truce? Well, he didn't see how it would hurt. Her rules were pretty simple. Toleration was a hard thing to achieve and would take a lot of self-restraint. He smirked. A good challenge. She was challenging his restraint. He got up from the couch and walked out to the kitchen.

"All right, onna." She turned around and raised a brow. "I'll try this little truce thing of yours." She stared at him before turning back to the stove.

"That's good." She mumbled; going over to the cupboards to get plates. Then, as whatever she was making cooked, she set the table and got them both drinks. "I'm thinking that at noon, we'll come back and have lunch. Then you can go back to training." It turned out that she made eggs, ham, and toast with orange juice to drink. They ate pretty much in silence. When they were done, Botan picked up the kitchen while Hiei went back into his room and slid his katana through his belt. He met her back out by the door where they both put their shoes on. They decided on walking, since it turned out to be a nice morning. As they walked along the street, people who were already out whispered to each other about them as they passed. Hiei felt his face grow warm, since he could hear them, and he scowled.

"Stupid ningen fools." He looked to the other side of the street. Botan blinked at him then just shook her head. It was 7:30 by the time they reached the park. They went into the woods, Hiei leading to his favorite tree.

"Okay, you've got...four and a half hours." She sat down, leaning against a tree and taking out her book. He only now noticed the bag she had at her side. Shrugging, he pulled out his katana and began his training.

**XxXxX**

_Forward...back...two steps to the right...side slash...upward arc...spin around...use momentum of spin as weapon... Remember to use maximum speed when attacking the opponent. Build strength for the last blow. Don't miss. Remember your lessons, your training._

These were Hiei's thoughts as he trained, performing the moves he knew he had mastered. Botan stared at him, at the look of pure concentration on his face. Sweat was now rolling down his face, down the back of his neck, and soaking his shirt.

_One step forward with right foot, spread feet apart, five slashes to the vitals, two to the arms and legs, and as many to the vitals once more as possible. If opponent dodges, jump up and bring blade down, slicing him in half._

Botan had set her book down a while ago and was just concentrating on watching him. He had the most graceful movements she'd ever seen a fighter use.

_Well, no kidding...look how much he trains. It must be hard to master all of those styles and techniques he knows. I wonder how many masters he had. Yuusuke only knows one style of Reiki and that's his Spirit Wave. Since the Spirit Wave is only a stronger form of the Spirit Gun and the Shotgun, they're considered the same except he can punch, kick, or shoot it. Hiei seems to know a lot of sword forms. I wonder who taught him. He certainly knows how **not** to quit._

She looked at her watch. It was only ten o'clock. Two more hours. She could see the way he moved his body, the graceful, liquid motions of his movements. Hiei could feel her eyes on him but he wasn't bothered by it. He kept his concentration.

_Swing blade in an arc, turn, slash, dodge. Simple maneuver._

He continued to think about his movements, using every one he ever learned. By noon, he was even beginning to pant. She stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulders.

"Come on, it's noon." He looked back at her and nodded, sheathing his weapon. During the week, the others had school. So, since it was a Monday, they were at school. She decided that she should take him home and have him shower before she took him out for lunch.

**XxXxX**

"Why couldn't we eat at your place? I'd much rather be there."

"Lighten up." Botan stated, looking at the menu. It was just a little fast-food place so she ordered french fries and a hamburger and got Hiei the same thing. "I don't want to cook _all_ the time. It isn't like I'm your servant."

"You should be." She gave him a sharp look.

"Look, Mr. High-And-Mighty, I understand that you're a very strong fighter. But tune the attitude down in public, would you?" He crossed his arms and slouched down.

_All he's missing is the pout and he'd be a little kid..._

She thought with a sigh. She stood up and went to order their food. He glared out the window, his crimson eyes sending chills down anyone's spine when they looked at him. He didn't know how long he sat there before she came back with a huge grin on her face.

"Eat up so we can leave and go shopping."

"You've got to be kidding me..." He twitched. She shook her head and sat down, setting the tray down on the table.

"Nope, Yukina just called my communicator. She wanted to know if I was free since she was getting lonely. I told her you were coming, too, since I had to watch you."

"What the hell did you say that for?"

"We've done what you like so this time you're coming to the mall." He cringed. "Stop that. It isn't so bad."

"Maybe not for you, onna, but I happen to not like crowded, bright places with a lot of annoying people!" She stuck her fork into her salad and ignored him. He scowled and ate his meal in silence.

"Stop sulking. You won't get your way, anyway. Yukina sounded happy that you would be joining us." He stared at her with his most deadly look. She felt a tingle of fear run through her body but she gave him a grin.

"I thought you said you would be less irritating."

"I did, didn't I? Well, I've stopped the useless 'blabber' as you call it." She frowned. "Besides, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Did rain ever hurt someone who stood outside in it? No."

"Was there a point in that question?"

"I'd rather train than walk around a mall with two females."

"One being your sister." He snarled at her. She felt fear partially paralyze her. Why was she so afraid of him?

_Maybe because he wouldn't hesitate to slit my throat?_

"Listen, we'll make it as short as possible, okay? I'm sure you can't disagree totally because I plan on getting you a milkshake." She swallowed the lump in her throat when he looked back up at her.

"Milkshake?"

"A drinking form of ice cream... It isn't totally ice cream...never mind. It's hard to explain. You'll see when I get you one." She finished up most of her salad before she put it back on the tray. She took a sip of her water. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

**XxXxX**

Yukina swung her bag slightly as they walked to the food court. She laughed lightly at something Botan said.

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not!" Botan's face went red and she frowned. Yukina giggled. Hiei walked behind them, taking care to watch people around him, to make sure none of them were staring at his sister.

"Well, does anyone hold your affections now?" Hiei's gaze went to the ferry girl's back. She tensed slightly at the question.

"Not really..." She looked at the ceiling. "Right now, I'm trying to find out who I do like."

"Oh? Is there a certain someone in mind?" Botan blushed and nodded slightly.

"Don't tell, okay?" Yukina smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm thinking that I really like Kurama... But I'm not completely certain. Besides, I don't know how he feels about me."

"Well, there is only one way to find out, right?"

"You mean tell him, don't you?" The ice koorime nodded. "I guess I should...but I don't want to get hurt and I will be taking that risk if I tell him."

"But if you don't..."

"He could get taken, right? I know..." Botan sighed. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Me?" The girl blinked. "Well, now I understand what Kazuma has been saying to me...and well, I don't really wish to be with anyone just yet. I would rather focus everything on finding my brother."

"Do you have any ideas?" Botan asked, as if she didn't know who it was. Hiei stared at Yukina's back.

"Not really... Whoever he is, I wish I could find him. I've never felt alone...and I know he's watching me. I really wish that he would show himself and tell me that he's my brother." She sounded so sad. Her voice grew distant. "I hope that I find him soon. I don't know what he looks like, obviously..."

_How sad... Yukina really wants to find her brother. Hiei, you moron, look at what you're doing to her._

Botan put her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yukina-chan. We'll find him. Until then, I'm here for you and so is the rest of the gang." Yukina brightened a little and nodded.

"I know... You've done so much for me by yourself, Botan-chan. I owe you for talking Koenma-sama into letting me stay here in Ningenkai, being like a sister to me, comforting me, helping me... I only wish I could repay you for it all."

"Nonsense! You don't need to repay me." Hiei's eyes widened.

_What? This baka onna convinced the toddler to let Yukina stay here in Ningenkai?_

"Now, let me get us all milkshakes. On me." Botan giggled and told them to pick out a table while she went and got them their treats.

**XxXxX**

Botan looked down at the sheet of paper before her. She had to fill it out and it was quite easy...but her mind was wandering through other doors. It was 2:45 A.M. and she hadn't been to sleep yet. She had tossed and turned but then decided to give up and fill out paperwork.

"Onna, what are you still doing up?" She looked back at Hiei and smiled wearily.

"I am filling out your sheets. The ones that are the cause of this." She set the pen down and stretched. "I couldn't sleep for anything." She watched him sit down across from her. "Why are you still awake?"

"I just woke up and could not fall back asleep." He answered in an off-hand tone. She then seemed to brighten.

"Why don't we play a few games? Maybe we'll get tired and go to sleep faster." He shrugged and she stood up. She grabbed a notebook and another pen, a pack of cards, and two glasses of water for them. "Okay, how about hangman?"

"Hangman?"

"It is a game where you think of a word or even a phrase and you put lines for each letter. Then the other person guesses letters and if they are right, fill the letter in the correct blank wherever it is. If they're wrong, you draw small parts of a stick-figure until you've completed it. If you hang the person before the word or phrase is completed, you lose."

"Hm..." He still looked a little puzzled.

"For each letter, you draw one part of the person but only if that letter is not in the word or phrase, see?"

"I think so..."

**XxXxX**

"Man, Hiei..." Botan lost another game and Hiei was getting bored. "Think we should play something else?" He nodded. She tried tic-tac-toe with him and it worked for a little while until he got better at guessing where to put his mark. Less than an hour later, Botan was asleep at the table. Hiei heaved a sigh and stood up, walking to the other side of the table. He picked her up gently and she snuggled into his arms. He frowned and felt his face grow warm. He shook it off quickly and walked to her room, setting her on the bed, and covering her up. He stared for a moment longer at her face, bathed in the moonlight shining through the window before he turned and left the room.

_It was the least I could do to repay her kindness to my sister. She has been watching over Yukina far better than even I have. Is that why I am feeling this? Is that one of the things that I want...?_

**XxXxX**

"Time for training." Botan mumbled as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was...8 in the morning. She blinked. Why didn't he wake her? Was he still asleep? She pushed the covers off of herself and was about to get out of bed when she froze. Had he carried her here? She didn't remember coming to bed... "Hiei?" She called out quietly, thinking maybe he would hear her if he was awake. When no sound followed, she got up, got dressed, and exited her room. She searched the entire apartment before realizing where he was. Training. "He let me sleep..." She grabbed her keys and ran out, locking the door behind her, and quickly running to the park.

**XxXxX**

The next chapter will be out soon! I really hope you like this second HB fic... n.n I get to use an abandoned idea in this one and I'm liking it. The next chapter will contain some material from the original Streaks of Darkness before I deleted it and started over. Thanks for reading!

Be Kind, Review!

Sure, it doesn't rhyme but it has a ring to it...


	4. Enemy of the Shadowed Past

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 4 - Enemy of the Shadowed Past

**XxXxX**

Hiei was training in his normal spot, concentration and determination radiating in his aura. Suddenly, he paused but shook his head and continued on. If, indeed, someone was watching him, he wanted the element of surprise to fall into _their_ lap instead of his own. He would continue until that someone felt bold enough to make a move. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was a demon and that it wasn't the foolish ferry onna playing with him.

_I've had a feeling...a strange feeling all along but I never thought anything of it. Foolish, how it could come pouncing down on me without my realizing it._

He heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around, standing straight, his katana pointing at the intruder's throat.

"Hello, Hiei."

**XxXxX**

Botan grinned when she saw the park come into view. She raced on ahead, panting slightly from her run. She got through the trees quickly enough and finally came near his training area.

"Hiei!"

**XxXxX**

"What are you doing here, Kenji?" Hiei's words were cold and bitter. Suddenly, he sensed her...and smelled her scent.

"Hiei!" She broke through the trees and her smile faded; replaced by a look of confusion. The demon Hiei was pointing his weapon at...he was the exact opposite of the fire koorime. Kenji had long red spiky hair that went to his shoulders, onyx eyes, and strange black and white markings on his face and arms.

"What is this, Forbidden Child? This charming little vixen is your lover, perhaps?" Kenji's voice was deep and rich but it was low and mocking, as well.

"Leave her out of this."

"But she smells so sweet... And, what's this? Beautiful, as well?" Hiei's crimson orbs narrowed and he let out a growl so menacing that Botan realized how little she had to fear him all those other times. "Come now, Forbidden One, you know you are not supposed to have a-"

"Shut your mouth, you half-wit." Botan felt her legs begin to give out from under her. She was shaking and her eyes were wide.

"H-Hiei..." The koorime didn't take his gaze from his opponent.

"Just get out of here, Botan. Now." He ordered in a harsh tone. She began to back up, her eyes on the two of them...or rather _one_ of them. Kenji was no longer there.

"But this little one cannot leave. The fun is just beginning." His voice came from behind her. Botan felt horror flood her mind and she ran forward shakily. Hiei could sense her fear and he wasn't liking it. He moved forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him. "Botan, was it? Such a pretty little thing. Probably very delicate...and delicious." The ferry girl didn't want to hear any more and she gripped the back of Hiei's shirt so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"What did I tell you? Leave her alone!"

"Hm, so very protective, aren't we? Reminds me of that one time with the ice maiden...Yukina." Botan closed her eyes, not wanting to see that demon at all.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Kenji licked his lips.

"Forbidden Child, I am here to kill you. Then, once you are dead, I will have your little flower all to myself." Hiei knew he could not let that happen. Not to Botan. He had to protect her. He _wanted_ to protect her...but he didn't know why. It was a sudden rush of feeling. He knew what Kenji would do to her. Botan knew what was going to happen and she let go of his shirt.

"Not if I kill you first!" Hiei made the first move, lunging forward quickly with all the speed and force he could muster.

_Why does that ferry onna suddenly mean something to me? Why do I want to protect her? Am I going soft just because of a few damn days with her?_

He dodged an attack just barely, still getting cut from the force.

"Hiei!" Botan cried worriedly when he fell. Kenji smirked and used his own speed to stand in front of her. She fell back, into the tree behind her. She sunk to the ground and stared up at the demon who was grinning wickedly at her. Suddenly, he lifted his hand and was about to strike her with his claws but Hiei appeared in front of her and took the hit. Bleeding claw marks ran from his right shoulder to his lower left side. Botan felt tears sting her eyes. He just took the hit for her... The koorime then connected his fist to his enemy's face.

"Get out of here." He said in a hoarse whisper to her. She couldn't leave him but he would only get hurt if she stayed...

"I..." Kenji kicked Hiei aside and grabbed Botan's shirt, pulling her up to her feet.

"You're going no where, my little flower." He backhanded her and she cried out in pain. She summoned her oar and, with shaking hands, hit him as hard as she could in the side. "Now, now, now..." He took it from her and threw it away. "Don't get yourself in more trouble-" Suddenly, the gleaming tip of Hiei's katana appeared through his stomach, dripping with blood. Kenji dropped Botan and clutched at the wound. Hiei pulled it out and supported himself with it.

"You bastard..." Hiei choked; a small stream of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. "I told you...to...leave her alone."

"Hiei..." Botan whispered. The koorime knew Kenji was not done yet but he would soon change that. He steadied himself then ran at his opponent, his katana raising. The koorime attacked, hatred glittering in his crimson eyes.

"You little..." Kenji dodged the attacks, his vision going blurry. He ducked under one and punched Hiei in the gut...but it never connected. The demon felt the katana against his throat.

"Die." Hiei drew the blade across Kenji's throat and watched as the demon fell forward. The koorime wavered on his feet and nearly fell backwards but he felt soft hands on his arms, steadying him.

"We have to get you to the apartment..." She took one of his arms and put it over her shoulder and put one of her arms around his waist. She summoned her oar so that it was floating before her and helped him sit down. She took his katana from his hand and sheathed it then got on behind him.

**XxXxX**

"Will you please just sit still?" Botan asked in irritation as she applied more of her healing salves to his wound on his chest.

"Hurry up, then!"

"Do you want to get well or not?" Hiei went silent. She concentrated hard, taking great care not to hurt him. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea he was there and I wouldn't have come if I knew... It's my fault..."

"Damn right it is, onna." He growled. "This may never have happened if I hadn't been protecting you." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "And thank you for saving me."

"Hn." He looked away from her, irritated. She sighed and continued her work. When she was done with the salves, she wrapped him in bandages.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine." He scowled and tried to stand up. A sharp pain made him stumble and she grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"No, you won't. You're not training until you're healed. Please, Hiei, listen to me." She turned him around and frowned. "I'm only-"

"Don't help me, onna. I don't need your help." He pulled out of her grasp and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Hiei!" She ran out and stood in front of the door. "You are injured. Please..." He stared at her with a scowl on his face then sat down on the couch. Then, she remembered something. "Why did he say...?"

"Say what?" Hiei looked over at her.

"Did he do something to Yukina?" He was silent for a moment.

"He tried." The koorime gazed at her. "But I was there to protect her. I battled him but didn't kill him." He looked away from her, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "I am the Forbidden Child and he was hunting me for the thrill. Ever since that day that I nearly killed him. He escaped from me each time, saying he would be back to kill me and that I should wait. I have been alone nearly all my life. People took advantage of me and betrayed my trust too many times." Her eyes stung with tears as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I do not want to be betrayed again." She smiled slightly and took his hands in both of hers, making him look over.

"I would never betray you, Hiei." She said softly. "I promise you that I will never do such a thing." He stared at her, his emotions guarded.

"Hn." She smiled and leaned back, her head falling to his shoulder.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the apartment."

"Too bright." She laughed lightly. Then she got up and pulled out paint cans and brushes and new borders.

"I thought you'd say that. I was planning on painting it a darker color before you came but with those injuries, you aren't doing any training until they're healed. Probably about three days, I'll estimate." She pulled the top off one and he saw a dark blue. "My room." She pulled another top off and he saw a dark green. "This room." She pulled another off. Medium green. "The kitchen. It'll match the tiled floor." And one more. Another, different blue. "The guest room. The one you're sleeping in." She smiled. "And the bathroom is already that medium blue so I figured I'd leave it alone."

"Am I going to..."

"It would be nice to have help." She grinned. "Unfortunately it would hurt you more so I can do it myself."

"Don't be stupid." She blinked. He picked up a brush and inspected it. "I will help."

"You will?" He nodded. Then his eyes went to her cheek where Kenji had backhanded her and saw a bruise starting to form. He leaned forward and she stiffened when he lifted his hand to brush her cheek. She flinched.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" She stared at him with a foreign fear in her eyes and nodded. "I could tell that he hit you quite hard."

"There isn't anything I can do about it." She said softly as she pulled away and put the tops back on the paint cans. He frowned. "I'll just have it a while. Not to mention that it will be sore."

"What about those medications?"

"I don't need to take them." She said; frowning. "I think I'm going to lay down. If you want to go to Kurama's, warn me, all right? If you don't, I'll worry sick over you and-"

"I will." He said emotionlessly. She nodded and walked to her room. It must have been a frightening experience for her. She had looked scared of him.

_Kenji... Once again you escaped my wrath but this time by death. I should have hurt you much more for hurting her._

He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

**XxXxX**

Botan lifted her hand to her forehead and sat up. What time was it?

_Probably somewhere around midnight._

She looked at the clock and nodded. It was 12:21 A.M. She got up drowsily and went to go to the kitchen for a drink. She passed the couch and froze. Hiei was asleep, stretched out from armrest to armrest. Her couch wasn't large but it was big enough for the taller koorime. She went and got her drink then went to his room and took a blanket from the end of the bed. She went back out and covered him up, staring at his face.

_Is this really the cocky warrior that everyone fears? Is this really the Forbidden Child whom is never accepted?_

She shook her head and her eyes went to the bandanna.

_It is so hard to believe that he is so peaceful in sleep._

His face was carefully guarded but at the same time held a look of peace. She sighed and shook her head once more.

_I'm losing it. Back to bed for me._

**XxXxX**

Hiei opened his eyes and blinked. He tried to sit up but wound up falling off the couch, tangled in the blanket.

_Wait... Blanket?_

He sat there untangling himself when he heard light laughter coming from the doorway. He looked up and nearly flushed at the position he was in on the floor.

"Hungry?" He knew she knew that he fell off. "Or do you want some help first?"

"I'm fine." He snapped; looking down at the offending blanket. She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. He soon joined her and frowned when she slid him a glass of a strange liquid.

"It'll help heal you. Doesn't taste too bad. Just drink it all."

"Hn." He drank it and set the empty glass down on the table. She frowned.

"The week is going by faster than I thought. Four days already. We only have three more and then you can go back to sleeping in your tree at the park." She seemed upset about it. He could sense the sadness. "And I'll be able to stay here alone at night and work at Reikai during the day." She served him oatmeal. He blinked when he saw her tear-filled eyes.

"Why does that upset you?"

"Because...it was nice to have company. Even if it was you and we were fighting. At least I'm not alone." Hiei never thought of it that way. He was only looking on the dark, annoying things and never thought about not being alone.

_Because I wasn't for once._

"Onna..." He began. Then he just shook his head and began eating. Three days and he was out of this apartment.

**"With those injuries, you aren't doing any training until they're healed. Probably about three days, I'll estimate."**

He let out a sigh and frowned. What was he going to do?

**XxXxX**

"See? It's that simple." Botan was in the process of showing Hiei how to paint when the phone rang. She ran over and picked it up.

"Hello, Botan!" A cheerful voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Keiko. What's up?" Botan smiled slightly.

"Are you and Hiei doing anything later?"

"We're painting the apartment. We've already started. Why?"

"Well, we were all going to go to my friend's house for a party." The brunette paused. "But if you can't make it or don't want to go..."

"Well...I doubt we could."

"Can we drop by to see you before we go down?"

"Sure, if you want..." Botan trailed off.

"Great! See you then!" The excited girl hung up. Botan stared at the phone and sweat-dropped. Then she set it back in the cradle and shook her head.

"I assume you heard it all?"

"Every word." He replied with a nod. "You don't want to go to that party?" She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I don't. Not while you're injured and I have this bruise on my face. Get real! I'd be a wall flower and stand in the corner while everyone else has a good time." She crossed her arms. "And I'd be calling home making sure you were all right just about every ten minutes." He shuddered and she glared at him.

"I cannot stand that annoying sound. It makes my eardrums bleed." She rolled her eyes. "You could go. You-"

"No!" She pointed her finger at him. "You're just trying to get me to leave so that you can secretly go and train. What if you reopen your wounds?"

"Why are you so worried? I didn't sneak out last night."

"Because you could hardly move and even you have enough common sense to stay in when it's that bad." She glared at him once again.

"I will give you my word."

"You just want me out of the house, don't you?" She asked quietly. He sighed.

"No, I want you to have a good time. You were upset yesterday." He frowned at her. "I saw how you reacted when I noticed the bruise."

"People will wonder..." She said softly. "And I'm not like those other girls."

"Kurama will be there, correct?"

"I don't know." She lookeddown at the floor. "I'm confused about him. I don't know if I like him like that or not." She smiled then and he felt his chest tighten. "I'm a little afraid that the person I like will dump me for someone else, forever destroying my hopes and dreams..."

"Kurama, if he did care, would do no such thing." She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Then she took her paint brush and began again. "But I don't know how he feels." He watched her for a moment.

_It isn't my job to tell her for him. He has to do it himself. But why would she want to stay here with me when she could be going with them?_

He mulled over this as they painted. He found that it was a simple task, one that he could do easily while thinking of his problems. Botan bit her lip, thinking of the party. She usually was a wall flower at parties and dances and balls.

_They all know who I am. I'm never going to be asked by someone to dance or join their group in a little circle and chat. I mean, Keiko and Yuusuke would but I don't want to intrude on their fun. And Kurama... He probably knows a few of those people there._

She heaved a soft sigh and Hiei couldn't help but notice.

_What do I feel for Kurama? I don't know. I doubt it is anything more than just friendship. But who else is there that I like?_

She never even noticed the person at her side. Nor did she notice the fact that they were getting along! This was big news and she should have noticed!

"They are coming closer." Botan jumped, not expecting Hiei to speak. "Are you certain you do not wish to go?"

"Yeah." She answered with a frown.

_She is lying to me._

**XxXxX**

That's all for now, my little readers!

Until 5! n.n Please review!


	5. Dancing Shadows

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 5 - Dancing Shadows

**XxXxX**

Keiko and Yuusuke begged her to go with them. Yukina and Kuwabara just stood quietly and waited. Kurama asked politely, seeming disappointed when she declined. They all noticed the mark on her cheek and asked about it.

"Did someone hurt you?" Kurama's voice was cold, concerned. She flushed.

"Well...I-I..."

"It was my fault." Hiei said calmly, not even turning around to face them. They stared at his back in shock.

"N-No, Hiei... It wasn't your fault. You did all you could. It was _my_ fault." Kurama's chilling glare landed on the koorime's back but Hiei did not flinch or shiver. He just turned around and calmly returned it.

"It was my duty to protect you since you so boldly came to find me." The koorime gazed at her. "I was angry when I accused you and told you that it was your fault."

"Okay, what's going on?" Yuusuke interrupted; looking at both of them. Hiei had his cloak on, hiding from them what had happened. But Kurama smelled the wound. He walked over to the koorime and tore the cloak away without a word. Everyone gasped sharply except for Botan, who's eyes widened.

"I need to change those." She said in concern. "Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned.

"It is none of your-"

"Don't give me that, Hiei!" She grabbed his wrist, startling even the fire demon. Then she dragged him into the kitchen. "You explain while I work." And so, the story was told. Botan noticed that he left anything to do with being the Forbidden Child and Yukina out.

"So, this guy was an enemy." Kuwabara voiced; scratching his head.

"Yes, how many road signs do you need?" Hiei snapped; glaring sharply at him. Kurama frowned.

"Hiei, don't move too much." She said in a soft voice; frowning.

"Onna." He gazed at her with a slight glare on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You behave, okay? I can easily be rough when I change them next time." She made him lean forward and began wrapping the bandages around him.

"Hn." Was the only reply. He gazed down at her, his crimson eyes narrowed.

_Why are you doing this to me, onna? What is it about you that so easily distracts me? Is it your concern? Your worry?_

Kurama noticed the puzzled look in his eyes and so did Yukina.

"Onna, I will not train if you go." Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"You promised me before but that isn't enough. I want to make sure it doesn't take a turn for the worst."

"I am a demon. I can handle it." She frowned and stood up; staring down at him as he sat in the chair.

"I know you could. I just need to rest my own suspicions."

"I will contact you, should anything go wrong."

"If you're sure..." He nodded.

**XxXxX**

Botan stood against the wall, an emptiness etched on her face that no one had ever seen there before.

"Botan-chan?" Yukina asked; smiling kindly. "Would you like to talk about it?" The ferry girl looked up and smiled slightly.

"Not really." She said softly.

"Please, you can tell me. Let us walk somewhere more private." Botan nodded; her smile widening a little. Yukina took her hand and pulled her gently along. "Oh, Kazuma... We are taking a walk." He nodded; knowing by the expression on the ice apparition's face that they wanted to be alone. When they were away from the house a little bit, Yukina smiled. "You have helped me more than once and I wish to help you."

"Well..." Botan frowned and looked up at the sky. The orange-red clouds floated slowly by, drifting across the setting sun. "I was thinking about how I felt about...you know." Yukina nodded. "And I don't think I feel that strongly for him. Of course, he is like a brother to me but I don't think I like him like that."

"Kurama-kun?" Botan nodded. "What about Hiei-san?" The ice apparition asked boldly. The ferry girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uhm... What about _who_?"

"Hiei-san."

"What about him?" Botan asked; her eyes glinting. Yukina let out a small giggle.

"You like him, don't you?" A blush tinged the blue-haired girl's cheeks and she began stuttering. "I figured as much with as worried as you were about him."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Do not deny it, Botan-chan."

"I haven't even thought about it that way. Even so, with the way he is, letting someone get close-" Botan took her communicator out and called her apartment.

_If you've gone training..._

Someone picked it up.

"I told you that I would not go off training, onna."

"Good job, Hiei. How are you feeling?" He hesitated.

"Fine."

"You sound sick." Botan's concern came back full-force. "I'm coming home right now."

"Don't you dare, onna." She gasped and glared at the communicator.

"Who do you think you are? I am coming home whether you like it or not!"

"I'd rather come there and sit in a tree just so you'd leave my health alone."

"I'm not going to leave it alone, Hiei." She snapped. "If you're sick, I deserve to know." He was silent for a while and she almost thought he'd hung up. "Hiei?"

"I'm coming there." He hung up the phone and she stood, staring at it. She growled and hung it up. She was frustrated.

"Boy, that was a heated conversation." A smooth voice said from behind. Botan froze.

"K-Kurama?" She turned around, her eyes wide.

"You've done something not even I could do." He smiled slightly. His emerald eyes sparkled with knowing. "You've tamed him."

"I have done no such thing." She shoved the communicator back into her purse and frowned. Yukina giggled.

"I told you, Botan." The ferry girl pretended to ignore her comment. A few moments later a breeze blew across them. Hiei stood, staring at Botan with a frown.

"Hmph, are you happy now?" He asked; crossing his arms. She put her hands on her hips before she leaned forward. Kurama tensed but relaxed when she stopped right before his face. She put her hand to his cheek. Hiei stiffened and stopped breathing.

"At least you don't have a temperature." She let out a sigh of relief as she backed away. "Let me check those bandages."

"They are fine." He scowled.

_Fussy onna. Why does she have to be so worried?_

"Pfft." She scoffed. "The last time I didn't check them, they were worse than when I first put them on!" He growled.

"Why do you care?" She paled instantly and looked to Yukina, her heart pounding. Her stomach twisted.

"Y-You're my friend and...I worry about you." She couldn't look him in the eye.

_Lying again, is she?_

"What is that blasted noise?" He looked around.

"Music." Kurama replied.

**XxXxX**

"Is this what I insisted that you come to?" He had to admit, she looked kind of nice. Her hair was down around her shoulders and framing her face and she wore a black dress that went to her knees.

"Yes, this is what you _insisted _that I come to." He scowled at her when she mocked him.

"Only because you would have been moping around and your scent would've drove me insane." She blinked. "Remember? Heightened senses? I can smell and feel your emotions." She blushed heatedly. Hiei could sense that they were being closely watched.

"I remember." She said softly. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her gaze up to him. He had a serious expression on his face.

"And that is why I can tell when you are lying." Her face lost its color.

"I'm confused on a lot of things, Hiei. I need to sort them out."

"I didn't ask about that."

"Yes, you did. Do I need to quote you?" It took him a moment to register what she was talking about. He shook his head. "I need time." She smiled slightly. "But I'll always be there when you need me, okay?" He gave her his famous 'hn' then decided to look around. He let go of her and decided that he wanted to stand in the corner. "You're not going to stay with me?" He stopped short and looked back at her. She had whispered it softly but he had heard it somehow over the music. Maybe it was because he had selective hearing and he was capable of drowning things out.

"Do you really want _my _company?" He asked emotionlessly. "There is a kitsune that I know who would like yours."

"I don't know..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I sort of want to be near you. We've just been spending so much time together that..."

"I know." He interrupted her. "But I think he wants to dance with you. Come to me whenever you wish." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Okay." As soon as he stepped away, Kurama went to speak with him first. Botan saw surprise register on Hiei's face and frowned. The two seemed deep in conversation. Then Kurama nodded once and walked toward her. "Hello, Kurama-kun."

"Botan-chan." She grinned.

"What was that conversation about?"

"Just something that needed to be spoken about between us." His emerald eyes held a look in them that she had never seen before. Hiei's eyes practically burned holes through Kurama.

_Foolish kitsune. How dare he try to get me to go along with it! Why have I been pulled into this? Is it because I love her? No, I do not. She is just a friend to me._

Botan smiled when he asked her to dance with him.

"You are jealous." He looked over and saw Yukina smiling at him.

"Feh, like I care who she is with." She giggled.

"Obviously, you like her or you would not feel jealous. I can see it in your eyes." She stated quietly. "You are confused, are you not?"

"I do not know of these foolish ningen emotions. However, I do know that I just barely like her." He crossed his arms.

"Your eyes are glowing red, Hiei-san. I can tell that you are angered that she is giving him attention."

"More like disgusted." He scowled. She gave him a light pat on the arm.

"Just think of what you like about her and what you do not like." She smiled wider. "Determine whether or not you would like to be with her."

"Hn, as if I want to be with her." He scowled. The only reason he was angry was because of what Kurama said to him. Yukina was far from the target. Yet, he did not feel as though he should tell her anything more. He would let her think what she wanted.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara saw her in the corner and went running. "Oh, hey there, Hiei." He grinned. "What are you doing here? Lose a bet?"

"Why you-" The fire koorime snarled.

"He is here for-"

"Yukina." Hiei's eyes flashed warningly. He would never hurt her and she knew it. He acted strangely around her for some reason. She smiled and touched his arm.

"Okay. I promise not to speak a word."

"Thank you." She nodded and left with Kuwabara. The song faded out and Botan was even more confused about who she wanted. But she said nothing and used her cheerful facade to hide behind.

"I feel bad, leaving Hiei in a position like that, Kurama-kun. He hardly knows anyone here." He nodded. She smiled and went to join the fire koorime. "Hiei." She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. "Come on."

"I am not-"

"Please? It's better than standing in the corner." He frowned but gave in, knowing she would give him hell if he didn't agree.

_Then I would hear it all night long._

He sighed softly enough so that she didn't notice it. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Hiei."

"Hn." Was the only reply she got. She leaned her forehead in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

_I can't believe it. Now I'm caught between Hiei and Kurama. I never imagined even considering Hiei as a..._

She bit her lip.

"What were you and Kurama-kun talking about, Hiei?" She asked softly. He growled lowly.

"It was an important matter that needed immediate attention." He stated. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Kurama said something similar. It seemed to surprise you."

"Hn." She narrowed her eyes at him but decided to worry about it later and just have fun.

**XxXxX**

Botan sat in her room, staring at group photos and individual pictures. In every one of them, Hiei was distant and unhappy. She saw that Kurama carefully guarded his emotions but in some of them, he looked genial and happy. Hiei never smiled for one. Not one.

_I could understand that. But the only one who was really able to bring out the best in him was not Kurama but Yuusuke. Is there something like a friendship developed between them? Hiei seemed distrustful but he had taken to Yuusuke quickly. Could it be that he **knows** he can trust our Spirit Detective? Yuusuke never mentioned that he was out for Hiei's blood. He never once said anything about fighting him seriously again. Nor did he ever betray him. Hiei even helped them at Maze Castle. Yuusuke told me the entire story. The Gate of Betrayal. Hiei could have been rid of them all but he pulled the lever._

She didn't understand him. She never seemed to read people well, anyway.

_He's afraid. He doesn't want to be alone, no matter how much he suggests it._

She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Which reminds me that he's only got two more days here with me. Then I'll be alone again._

She let out a sigh. What was it that she wanted? Friendship? Or something more?

_Is Yukina right? Do I like Hiei a little more than I think? It could be possible. Anything that endangers him seems to really make me nervous for him. Especially Kenji. How can I be sure that more aren't going to come after him and eventually kill him?_

This, of course, made it hard for her to sleep. It was once again two in the morning and she couldn't fall asleep if she tried.

"Onna, you are not sleeping." She had left her door open a crack and completely forgot about her light being on because she wasn't concerned with that at all. Hiei knocked lightly before entering. She looked up at him when she sat up.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Well..." She looked down and he followed her gaze.

"Pictures?" She nodded. "Why?" She didn't say anything but patted the spot next to her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Two more."

"Two more what?"

"Days." He understood immediately. He sat down and stared at her.

"Onna, I understand what you are saying. I don't..." She silenced him with a smile and a nod. She closed her eyes.

"I just don't want to be alone again. I'll start work at Reikai and come back here...to an empty apartment." She fell back once more. "You're always welcome here."

**XxXxX**

See ya in six!

Please review!


	6. Running Away

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 6 - Running Away

**XxXxX**

Hiei stared at her before he nodded and stood.

"You should get some rest." Botan noticed the emotionless tone and looked in his eyes. They were just as emotionless as they always were. When he left, she turned the light off and got into bed.

**XxXxX**

"Good morning." Hiei looked up; a little startled to see her awake and making breakfast. He just nodded as a way to assure her that he'd heard.

"What are you doing up?" He asked; frowning at her. She gave him a soft smile.

"After tomorrow, you'll be scrounging breakfast like you used to so I guess these last two days will have to be filled with waking up to a warm breakfast and having every meal ready for you." He had almost forgotten why he was staying with her. But now that he remembered everything, it seemed foggy. This week passed like a blur in his mind. "Now, I'm going to look at those bandages after we eat. Then I have to gather those papers together." Her cheer was short-lived, however. She couldn't help but think of how alone she had felt before his company. Then she shook her head.

_I can't be selfish. Hiei's always liked being alone so I guess I'll have to live with it. It's amazing how much can happen in a week._

They ate in silence and she got her medicines and bandages. Then she kneeled down in front of him and helped him remove his shirt. She removed the old, slightly bloody bandages and discarded them. She worked gently, taking her time to clean them to perfection before applying everything anew. Hiei noticed how she bit her lip lightly as she worked, taking caution not to hurt him. Her amethyst eyes were filled with concentration.

"Onna..." He began but stopped when she looked up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern. He shook his head. She blinked but got back to work, wrapping him in bandages. She tied it and ran her fingers lightly over her work. His muscles rippled under her touch. "That should do it for now." She stood up when suddenly he grabbed her wrist in a bold move and she wound up in his lap when the force of his pull to keep her in place caused her to slide backwards. They both looked at each other then blushes tinted their cheeks. "Uhm..." He let go and shoved her gently back on her feet. She blinked.

"Anyway, I don't think the wounds will reopen. I want to train." Botan glared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you nuts?" She cried. "There is no way you're training in that condition. Not today. No way. The day after tomorrow, you can do anything you want but while you're under my watch, you will not work yourself that hard!" He stared at her. She was very bold.

"Why don't you go with me to make certain that I don't over-do it? Then I can train some and-"

"An hour. That's it." She looked down at her watch. "Kurama called me this morning and asked me to lunch. You be back in here sometime before noon when I have to leave." He scowled.

_How dare she tell me that I can only train for an hour? I do not need her consent._

"I'm going to make you ramen before I leave so that I know you'll eat. And your ice cream is still in the freezer." He wasn't listening. He was just staring at her, seething.

"I'm leaving. I will come back when I please."

"Oh, no you don't!" She ran in front of him and he pushed her away. "Hiei! You're still hurt-"

"I'm a demon, for God's sake, onna! Can you not see that I am healing just fine?"

"Because you haven't been doing anything to reopen it-"

"Don't bother talking. I'm not listening." She stared at his back as he went to the door.

"Hiei, stop being unreasonable!" He whirled around and glared at her. "What is it that is getting you so mad?" His hand went to his sword and he snarled at her.

"Will you stop it?" His voice was shaking with barely contained rage. "Stop worrying about me all the time! I do not need you to tell me what to do! You worry too much for your own good. One of these days it is going to backfire on you." He turned around. "You might give someone the wrong impression." He left, slamming the door behind him. Botan stared at the door for a long time. It was then that she realized that they had been on thin ice ever since the incident with Kenji.

_Oh man...what did I just do?_

**XxXxX**

Botan and Kurama walked in the park after their lunch.

"Kurama? I sort of made Hiei mad at me again." She smiled weakly. "It would be fine if he ran away if he wasn't supposed to stay with me for the week. I just can't lie to Koenma-sama."

"Maybe if you told Koenma what happened, he would understand why you cannot manage it. Hiei is a hard person to be around when he is angry." The kitsune suggested with a shrug. "He is a hard person to find when he is angry." He didn't question why he was angry. Hiei had been edgy ever since he started staying with Botan.

"I-I guess..." She looked down. "I feel so guilty. This never would have happened if..." She trailed off.

_But why did he get so angry? What is wrong with him?_

"Do not let it trouble you. After all, you do know what it is like to be on the wrong side of his temper." She looked over at him before crossing his arms.

"You're right, as usual." She sighed. "He'll never see me as a friend, will he?" Kurama said nothing. He knew the koorime's mannerisms. He knew that Hiei saw her as either more than an enemy or more than a friend. She was right in between being either. It was not a very pretty balance. Just the brush of a feather and either would crumble.

_We will just have to wait and see what the outcome will be._

**XxXxX**

Hiei was pissed off. He was angry, he was infuriated, and he was just plain disgusted. The breeze blew his black bangs into his crimson eyes and he scowled harshly. He was not in the mood to deal with anything. Not one single thing. He was just sitting in a tree on the border of where he was allowed to be and where he was not allowed to be. Everyone, even those who didn't have a sixth sense, were steering clear of his tree. His aura was _that_ potent.

_What the hell is with me lately? I need to go back to Makai before I lose control of my mind and my powers._

He had already taken more than ten deep breaths to try and calm his temper. All prior thoughts of the baka ferry onna were out of his mind and he was considering slitting everyone's throats just to get out of Ningenkai, even if it meant prison. He considered what he was currently in like solitary confinement in a straight jacket with flies buzzing around the room and he was unable to swat them.

"Hn." He only had so much control over his temper. The fight that he had with Botan only added to the annoyance that he had to put up with while with her. He felt trapped. He felt chained. He only wanted to protect Yukina. Was that really so hard to understand? The only person that he was willing to allow in his life was his sister, who still had no idea that he was her brother. He was struggling with it. He wanted to leave.

_Right now, the brat's prison looks better than this._

His crimson eyes dimmed. He felt tired from struggling with his outrage. He felt tired of being there, in Ningenkai. He just felt tired.

**XxXxX**

Yuusuke played with Eikichi's bit of string, dangling it in and out of the kitten's very limited reach. He glanced up at the kitsune every now and then.

"The last time I saw him was that party. That was two weeks ago." The Spirit Detective muttered.

"I know." Kurama said softly. Kuwabara looked unconcerned and generally bored with their topic of conversation. "It is imperative that we find him, Yuusuke. I do not know what he is planning."

"Botan must be going crazy." Keiko said softly. "She was very worried about him after he disappeared." Shizuru sighed.

"I don't know, either. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth." She took out a cigarette and lit it. Yuusuke smirked when Eikichi rolled over on his back and began batting the end of the string.

"He is here somewhere. I cannot say where. He has hidden himself from my senses and eluded me thus far." The kitsune stated. "Not even Koenma has any idea how to find him." Suddenly, the door burst open and Botan entered, panting heavily. She held up a device that looked much like a normal whistle.

"I found this..." She said heavily. "Enma-sama is away and Koenma-sama's office is loaded with papers. He doesn't have time to deal with this right now." She sat down and closed her eyes. "It's up to us to find him." Kurama gazed at her worriedly.

"Where is Yukina?"

"Genkai has fallen ill and she is taking care of her at the temple." The ferry girl looked slightly pale and upset. Keiko smiled.

"Don't worry, Botan. With all of us looking, we'll definitely find him."

"I hope so..."

**XxXxX**

His eyes narrowed. He looked down to see a rabbit hop obliviously below. He felt his tiredness work its way into his mind and he closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

Botan and Kurama walked through the park, trying to sense his aura or get the kitsune to sniff him out.

"No trace of Reiki or even his scent. Botan..." She held up her secret weapon.

"Cover your ears." He did as he was told and she put the device to her lips before blowing into it.

He fell out of the tree and covered his ears. His expression was pained and he was nearly going deaf. What the hell was that stupid, irritating sound and how could he stop it?

_It's that ferry onna..._

He stood up and staggered from the pain. The sound echoed inside his mind. It paused then started right back up again. He had to stop it. He was going to go insane!

Botan blew as hard as she could, hoping and wishing that he would show up.

_Come on, Hiei! I know that you can't stand this sound!_

She took another breather before lifting it once more to her lips. She was about to go another round when the device was snatched from her hand. She looked up to see Hiei standing there.

"H-Hiei..." He glowered at her. She noticed how dark his eyes had become. They were no longer clear crimson but just bordering on black. His lips twitched in a growl. Kurama got in front of her and returned the koorime's stare calmly.

"You ran away."

"Damn right, _fox_. Now you can watch me as I do it again." His voice was soft and dangerous.

"What is there to run from?" The kitsune asked angrily. He was losing his temper. Botan felt fear overcome her. She had _never_ seen Kurama lose his temper.

"My prison!" The fire demon raised his voice. "When I see any of you, I am only reminded of the short leash that the toddler has around my neck." Botan went out around Kurama and grabbed Hiei's shoulders.

"Snap out of it, Hiei! Please!" He shoved her out of the way and narrowed his eyes. She fell to the ground and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"And you, onna... You're the worst of them all. You keep that stupid cheerful disposition up. You are always so damn happy! Can't you understand for once that life is not a joy ride?" He snapped hotly. She stayed where she was, on the ground.

"I know that." She whispered. "Please, come back. W-We sat there for two weeks waiting for you to come back. We were all worried. I was worried. I-" His sharp growl cut her off.

"What did I tell you? Stop worrying about me! Stop sticking your head in my business and put it back where it belongs!" She felt tears slide down her face. Then she stood up, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"You have a choice. I can't make you come back and I can't make you stay with us. But I can try to make you understand how much we want you here." Kurama was watching the scene with sadness shining in his emerald eyes. He didn't understand why his friend was acting this way. Hiei had always had good control of his emotions. It made him angry to see the koorime and ferry girl reduced to this.

"Don't waste your breath, onna. Nothing you say can make me stay here." Fire flickered in the koorime's eyes.

"Hiei-" Her small protest made Kurama's heart shatter. The pain in her voice...

"Stay quiet." Hiei snapped. "Since I am finished listening to your pathetic attempts, I am leaving." Botan stumbled forward and tried to grab his arm but only fell to her knees where he had been standing. Her shoulders began shaking and her soft sobs reached Kurama's ears. He kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms. He could not lie and say everything would be fine because he wasn't sure that it would be.

"He was my...friend. I wish... I wish that I could have gotten him to stay..." He felt her arms around him and closed his eyes.

"I wish that he would have stayed, as well. I wish that I could...say everything was fine." Botan saw something shiny out of the corner of her eyes and pulled away from Kurama to reach out for it. The smooth, hot shard of metal from her whistle met her skin. She gasped and pulled her finger back. Crimson blood ran down her hand and only succeeded in making her see his eyes...and how dark they had become. She cried until she no longer had any more tears to shed.

**XxXxX**

Sad, huh? Yeah, I...well...thought about it a lot. I had not originally planned to have it go down this road but it seemed like just the twist that would fit into the story.

Will Hiei ever go back? Will Botan be able to cope with the loss?

Please review.


	7. Little Farewell

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 7 - Little Farewell

**XxXxX**

It had been a month since the incident in the park. Botan had tried to get her life back into the normal routine. She would think of him every now and then when she was alone. However, she knew that moving on was the hardest part. She was currently on her way down to Ningenkai to see Kurama. The kitsune had asked her to meet him at a coffee shop. She saw him standing outside and called to him from her oar. Then she flew into the nearest alleyway and ran to him.

"Hello, Kurama-kun!" He smiled at her before opening the door for her before entering. She selected a table in the far corner where she could gaze out the window. "You wanted to talk?" He nodded.

"Well, this is the only place that I could think of..."

_...without giving it away..._

He finished the sentence in his mind, not wanting her to know that part. He had finally had enough of the constant nagging in his mind.

"It's fine! I like this place. They have the best coffee, don't you agree?" He nodded absently. The waitress came and they ordered their coffee. "So? Why did you want to talk to me?" He stared at her. She looked very cute with her hair styled in pigtails and dressed in her blue sundress. Her amethyst eyes were shining with fresh curiosity and happiness, something he had not seen for a while.

"I...I..." He cursed himself silently for stammering. She tilted her head to the side. The waitress suddenly appeared with their coffee and cream. He sighed and distracted himself by putting in the perfect amount of sugar and cream.

"Kurama?" Botan had never seen him so nervous. In fact, he was always calm to the point where it made her shiver. He nearly jumped at the sound of his name. He looked up at her and met her gaze before looking instantly away.

_Why is this so hard? Just say it!_

He paused briefly.

"Botan, I really...like you." He watched her carefully. She stared at him for a moment before a brilliant flush tinted her cheeks.

"Uh..." She bit her lip. Why did she suddenly feel like she was on fire? Her face burned and she could imagine the color resting there. "This...was very unexpected." Her voice trembled.

"I-I know. I should not have kept it in so long but..." He bit his lip. "I will understand if you do not feel the same way."

"N-No, Kurama." She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I have been thinking about my feelings for you for a while. I cannot say that I return your feelings, exactly..." She saw his face fall. "However, I... I can give it a try. I mean, my feelings for you sort of faded because I thought you didn't love me."

"R-Really?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Yes." He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that things worked out. And so did Botan.

**XxXxX**

"Shuuichi! Someone left a note for you in the mailbox!" Shiori called up to her son. He walked down the steps and she handed the envelope to him. He turned and went back up to his room. As he sat in his chair, he opened it carefully before pulling out a folded piece of paper. His eyes scanned the contents...

_Kurama,_

_I have been gone for a month now and I somehow survived with my sanity intact. I never meant for the argument to go that way but it is better if you all hate me. Koenma agreed to let me back into Makai, as long as I promise to take care of things there. I thought to send this letter so that you, being the curious idiot you are, would keep your nose out of trouble. I am warning you now, fox, do not tell the baka ferry onna. She is better off being angry and hating me. To get to the point, I want you to forget about me ever coming back. I feel that it is better for a demon like me to remain in isolation or at least where I can be around my own kind. I will consider this a farewell letter and you should, as well. With this letter, I send you something from our past together. I don't need you to go completely insane on me for this, either. Yes, I did hold on to it. Anyway, I need to stop writing before my hand begins to hurt or I burn the pen and paper._

_Hiei_

Kurama stared at it for a long time. Hiei had neat handwriting... He then picked up the envelope and looked inside. He pulled out a necklace with a ruby gem cut into the shape of a rose. He remembered it, too. He had given it to Hiei at their last farewell, when they believed that it was the last they would see of each other, and now the koorime was returning it with his own good bye.

_Hiei..._

He remembered the look on Botan's face at the park that day. She cared about him and he wanted her to hate him.

_She doesn't hate him and she never will._

He wondered what had caused their fight. He wondered how it had come to this. But, he knew, he could not pry for answers without hurting Botan. He wanted to know, though. He needed to find out what had finally pushed the koorime over the edge.

...And there was only one way to find out.

**XxXxX**

Botan hummed a soft tune as she went through her mail at her apartment.

_Bill...bill...bill...advertisement...unmarked envelope...advertisement...b-_

"What?" She wondered out loud as she looked at the white envelope. She heard something move inside and opened it, pouring the contents into her hand. A light blue gem on a chain rested there. She stared closely at it before letting out a cry. Tears blurred her vision and she clenched it in her hand, realizing just who it belonged to. "Hiei..." She pulled it up to meet her gaze. It had to be the one that he wore before...the one that the woman gave him...the one that represented his promise of revenge. A knock at the door startled her and she tucked it in her pocket before gathering herself and answering it. "K-Kurama?" He took one look at her expression before raising a brow.

"What happened?"

"Oh! Uh..." She shook her head. "You just startled me! I was reading a very depressing book. Anyway, what is it?" He sighed before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to her. She backed away from the door and he entered, closing it behind him. He noticed an envelope on the floor and picked it up. A small slip of paper was inside and it smelled of cinnamon... He took it out and saw two words in Hiei's handwriting.

_My apology._

He smiled slightly.

_Hiei, you liar. You cannot stand to think that Botan would be upset at you._

He frowned then. How would she know who had sent it?

"Botan? Did you receive something from Hiei?" She looked up at him when she finished reading before pulling out the Hiruiseki Stone. The kitsune's face lost its color. "He..." Then, suddenly, he knew why Hiei had done what he did. He had forced himself to hate Botan since he saw her as a potential mate. He had known how Kurama had felt about her.

_I caused this. Hiei, I should murder you._

Botan stared at him with a slight frown before touching his face gently. He jumped before backing away from her.

"Are you okay?" She asked; her voice weak and shaky.

"Yes." He said quickly. "I will be fine. Here. This was in your envelope." She took it and handed him back his own letter.

"I wish he never left. It's my fault." The first tear he had seen since the day at the park rolled down her face. She held a look of agony on her face. "Why did he leave, Kurama? Why?" Then she looked up at him. "What did he give you?" He held out the ruby rose.

"I gave it to him back when I thought that I would never see him again." She turned around and walked to the couch before sitting down stiffly.

_Hiei is in Makai. I can find him. I can go there and tell him what an idiot he is._

She smiled slightly at the comforting thought.

"Botan, don't go. I will. I know why he left and I think that I can get him to come back." It was killing Kurama to know that she was hurting and it was his fault. "Koenma will let me." She turned and looked at him. He saw hope shining in her eyes.

"You... You will?" He nodded before going to the door and walking out. He was going to get the koorime back. However, he would need some help...

**XxXxX**

"Sure, Kurama." She grinned wickedly. "I'd love to help out."

"Thank you." Kurama knew that she was the greatest chance he had of finding his friend. She did, after all, have a pretty good sixth sense. She then smiled knowingly.

"You're doing this for B-chan, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Both her and for Hiei. He gave her his necklace with a Hiruiseki Stone on it... It was the same necklace that he wore when I first met him; when he was still thinking of seeking revenge on the ice koorimes." She clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, Red. We'll get him."

"I cannot thank you enough, Shizuru."

**XxXxX**

I guess that was a rather short chapter. However, there is much more to this idea than just this.

Please review and tell me how I did!


	8. Returning Hope

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 8 - Returning Hope

**XxXxX**

Botan closed her eyes and sighed. She lie on her bed, her mind flying through matters of her heart. She never really realized how much she liked Hiei until he was with her for a while. But now that it was ripped away from her because of something she said...

_I don't understand. What did I do to cause this reaction in him?_

She didn't understand her confused feelings for Kurama, either. She was certain that Hiei was just a friend. What did that make the kitsune, then?

_There is no way that I am in love with Hiei after less than a week. Love takes more time than that. Even if we knew each other before, we never spent time together._

She curled up and clutched the jewel to her chest.

_But why would he give me something so precious to him? He apologized to me, too... What do I do? I have to do something. I can't just lay here and wait for Kurama to get Hiei back. I have to do something!_

She stood up and put the necklace around her neck before changing into a blue kimono. She left her hair down, not having the kind of patience to tie it back.

_I'm coming, Hiei!_

**XxXxX**

Kurama and Shizuru made tracks quickly through Makai. The hardest trial had been getting Koenma to agree. He liked having a detective in Makai. Kurama told him that they just had to tell Hiei something.

"I've always wondered what Makai looked like." She continued to look around, all the while leading him to Hiei. "It isn't like I've ever imagined. No wonder why you love it here."

"It's hard to leave it. The aura in the air is what any demon needs to sustain our abilities and drives." She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Even I can sense it." He stopped walking, looking behind them to see a wolf demon staring at them hungrily. "It even seems as though you could become a quick meal here, too." He nodded and pulled a rose from his hair, transforming it into his rose whip.

"Don't worry. You keep tracking Hiei. I'll take care of him." She nodded and closed her eyes. She had yet to pinpoint him. It seemed like he was on the move...

_This shouldn't be so hard..._

**XxXxX**

She sped across the sky, her amethyst eyes focused ahead of her. Her cerulean hair thrashed behind her, dancing with the whipping winds. Botan let out a shriek when someone or something popped up a few feet in front of her and she was suddenly staring into seven pairs of hungry eyes. She gripped her oar and took a steep dive, weaving in and out of the maze of trees. Something knocked her from the transportational object and she hit the ground with a grunt of pain. She looked up and one of the demons grinned wickedly down at her. It was severely ugly and had purple skin and green eyes with a shock of black hair. She stood up.

"Like I would ever become a quick meal for you." She clenched her fists and suddenly, her aura rose around her, making her hair, kimono, and body lift upwards. She smirked at him before forming a ball of it in her hands. She could feel a boost of power from somewhere but she didn't know where. Her eyes gleamed and she threw the Reiki at the demon, gasping in disgust when it sliced through it, blood erupting from it.

_I have to get out of here. I have to find Hiei and nothing is going to stand in my way._

The determined ferry girl went and picked up her oar. It was undamaged and she breathed a sigh of relief. The crystal clear sky above her turned a deep shade of red, which signalled sunset.

_Ohhhh! The dark here is worse than anything else... I have to find shelter for the night._

She sat on the floating oar and sped up, high into the sky.

_If I send a signal, I'll just attract more demons. If I remain unnoticed, that would be grand._

Though, with her luck, she doubted it would be that way. She couldn't be so lucky. With a determined fire sparking to life in her eyes, she flew desperately across the sky, leaving a beautiful light blue trail that shimmered from existence only seconds after appearing. She kept her speed for five minutes until she sensed a familiar aura.

_Hiei!_

**XxXxX**

"I still say that we should quit for the night. You need your rest, Shizuru." She scowled at him before turning around and smiling secretively.

"Yeah, whatever." She lay down just outside of the firelight and snuggled into her jacket. The sky was growing darker and darker so they had been forced to stop. Kurama knew about the dangers of Makai at night. He looked up at the sky. He missed this place dearly and always felt homesick. It was the type of empty longing that nothing could ease.

_What do I expect? I am a demon and this my home. There is no way around it. I will never feel completely at ease in Ningenkai. Makai...the home of demons... My home._

It was the only home he would ever have. There was no place in Ningenkai for demons. Except...that the light was drawing them away. For some, it was the prospect of understanding. They wanted to acquire more knowledge of the ningen race. For others, it was hope. Some were not fit to survive in the dangerous world. Then there were the few that wanted to escape from their pasts for the few remaining years of their lives. Then there was him. Then Hiei. Kurama had no choice but to leave. Hiei made a foolish move and was forced to stay.

_It had to have been harder on him. Everything he had said was the truth. Botan only reminded him of Reikai and the ruler that kept him there. Maybe that was the real reason why he had left. After all, the Hiruiseki Stone was precious to him but it represented a part of his past that he no longer wishes to remember. Perhaps he could not handle the reality of the entire thing. Then there is the plain fact that Hiei does not want to accept another into his heart. There is only room for Yukina. He once told me that._

There were many possibilities and most of them were part of the truth. In fact, he believed that they were all the truth.

... And he was right.

**XxXxX**

Botan landed and looked around, her amethyst eyes glittering with hope. Her heart was pounding with her anticipation. She stopped and her eyes widened when something grabbed her arm from behind. Her Reiki rose, just as it had when she fought that demon.

"Onna." She froze and her power died down. She turned around and felt tears sting her eyes. Then she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Hiei! I've missed you!" He stood still, a thousand thoughts flying through his mind at the speed of light. She pulled away hesitantly but her hands remained on his shoulders. She was afraid that he would leave if she completely let him go. "You're such an idiot!" She cried; her tears finally falling down her flushed face. His dark eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled shakily at his question.

"Baka..." The affection in her voice nearly made him flinch. "I came to find you. I couldn't...handle not seeing you. When you were with us, I saw you, even if it was briefly on missions and such. But it was never like this." She brought one of her hands up and traced the small bump on the chest of her kimono where the Hiruiseki Stone rested beneath. "Then...after you sent this to me with your apology..." She let him go, confident that he wouldn't move. Then she reached up and unhooked the necklace before putting it around his neck and latching it in the back. "It's yours. It doesn't belong on me." She bit her bottom lip. "This is also your decision. Kurama was going to come, as well. He is probably on his way here now." She began to tremble. "Hiei, think about this. We all want you back... I want you back." He stared at her and she lifted her eyes to meet his. She stumbled back when she saw the familiar cold crimson color.

"I do not belong in Ningenkai. As long as I am able to be here, so I will remain." She closed her eyes and turned away, determined not to let him see her anguish. That, however, didn't matter. He could feel it. But she didn't want him to see it. "Why do you want to see me after what I said to you?" She didn't turn to look at him.

"Because you're my friend, Hiei. Whether I am yours or not. I could never hate you. You could say anything you want. Sure, it hurts but I will never turn my back to you when you need help." She wrapped her arms around herself. He watched her body tremble as she tried to keep in her sobs. He was never good with emotions but this was driving him insane. He would not let it happen again. He drove himself to edge of his sanity to try and keep her away before and he knew that if it happened again, he would do something that he would regret. He saw the image in his mind and it was enough to make him shiver with disgust at himself. The image was of Botan's limp and lifeless body in the dirt with a pool of her blood around her. Her blank, empty eyes stared up at him. He stood over her, his lips twisted into a cruel smirk with his blood-stained sword held up close to his face. His eyes were blacker than the darkness that resided in hell. He shook the image away.

"I apologize." He walked to her until he was right behind her before putting his hands on her upper arms. He turned her around and pulled her closer, his arms sliding down to her waist. She could hardly believe it. Hiei was hugging her. She did all she could. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Hiei..."

**XxXxX**

Kurama roused Shizuru and picked her up. He ran to where he sensed his friend. When he got there, his eyes went wide. Hiei embraced Botan and she did the same, crying. The look in their eyes... He smiled sadly.

"Hiei..." She whispered; her small voice trembling so badly that she didn't dare to say another word. The kitsune didn't want to ruin the moment but Hiei knew he was there. The koorime glanced at him. He felt the telepathic link.

_I am going back, Kurama. There is no need for you to try and convince me._

Kurama sighed with relief before nodding.

_I will take Shizuru back to Ningenkai now. We can speak later._

The koorime gave a slight nod and Kurama left. Botan's hands clutched Hiei's shirt with a white-knuckled grip. She felt fresh tears fall every other second. They just wouldn't stop.

"Baka onna." He said softly. "Why are you still crying?"

"Because I'm going to miss you, Hiei. If you stay here..." She trailed off and buried her face deeper into his shirt. He looked up at the sky. It was still growing dark.

"Onna, come on. You have to go home." Botan whimpered and gripped him tighter.

"N-No... Please...just a little longer." She pleaded softly. He frowned. He didn't understand why she was still so upset. Actually, she thought that he was staying there, in Makai. He sighed before pulling away slightly and picking her up. "H-Hiei? What are you doing?"

"I am taking you back." He replied; closing his eyes and contacting Koenma through the Jagan. Then he scowled and darted toward where Koenma instructed him to. Botan didn't say one word on the way. She just stared forward, not even seeing the blurry trees as they passed. He went through the portal. Then he formed another link to Koenma.

_Form another portal to Ningenkai._

_But..._

_Now, godling. I wasn't asking._

He smirked when the portal opened in front of him. He stepped through and raced to her apartment. She handed him the key when he demanded it and opened the door. Stepping through, he closed it behind him with his foot. After gazing around, he set her on the couch and went to the kitchen. He brought out a glass of water and handed it to her before sitting down next to her.

"Onna..."

"I know you want to go back." She smiled weakly at him and drank some of the water. "I can't stop you." He watched her closely. "I just don't understand..." All she wanted was for him to stay. Well, he had already decided on it. She looked over at him with a frown. "What?" He stood up and walked to the door, looking back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes widened and she got her voice back right after he left.

"Hiei..." A small smile came to her face.

_I'm glad..._

**XxXxX**

Kurama was sitting at his desk, staring at the wall. His mind was on what he was going to do about their current situation. Maybe nothing would need to change. Maybe they would just go along with it.

"Kitsune." He turned to the window and saw Hiei sitting there. The depths of his crimson eyes spoke volumes about what he was going through.

"So, Hiei, are you here to tell me what this is all about?" The koorime nodded. "Listen, if it has to do with-"

"I know, Kurama." The fire demon smirked. "I knew the instant that I saw your face."

"Is it...all right with you?" The kitsune asked hesitantly. Hiei chuckled.

"I am not in love with her, fox." Kurama sighed with relief. Things could remain the way that they had been. Except that Hiei would be there with them.

"It is good to have you back, Hiei."

"You flatter me." The kitsune laughed.

_This is how things should be._

**XxXxX**

How was that chapter? Hope you like! We'll be seeing some KB but, as we all know, this is HB, right? We're about to hit a rocky part of the road, then. At any rate, please review and tell me how it is!


	9. The Nightmare

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 9 - The Nightmare

**XxXxX**

"Hello, boys!" Botan said cheerfully as she arrived at Yuusuke's apartment. She wore a shorts and a tank top with her hair braided behind her for the get-together. "I brought snacks _and stuff_ as requested." The only two there were Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Shizuru and Keiko had gone to the store and Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei had not shown up.

"Thanks, B." Yuusuke took the bags from her hands and went into the kitchen. She took her sandals off and followed him.

"No one else came yet?" Kuwabara shook his head.

"Not yet. Though, I hope Shizuru and Keiko get back soon. They went to get soda and some other good stuff." He stated. "What did you bring?"

"Mostly snacks but I went to a donut shop this morning for coffee so I picked us up quite a few donuts." He grinned. She turned to Yuusuke. "Will Genkai come?"

"Nah, not the old grandma. She said she didn't feel like coming when all she'd get is a headache." He pulled cups from the cupboards. "I'd imagine she's just cranky." Botan frowned in disappointment. "Kurama called to say he'd be late. He had something else to do today." She sighed.

"All right." Her eyes went to the living room and she went back into it. "Do you think there's anything on television?"

"No." Both boys responded. She sat down on the couch. She needed something to do...

"Did you get today's paper?"

"Yeah, it's under the magazines on the table." She pulled it out and scanned it for something to do. That lasted for about fifteen minutes. She was never more relieved when Keiko and Shizuru arrived. They were both dressed similarly to her.

"Sorry we took so long. The lines were horrible." Keiko stated. Shizuru carried most of the bags so Botan took a few to lighten her load. "When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago." The ferry girl smiled as she led them to the kitchen. "You could've taken longer. No one else is here yet."

"You're kidding me!" Shizuru exclaimed. "Not even Kurama?"

"Yuusuke said he called to warn us that he had something else to do so he'd be here later on." She answered. Keiko frowned.

"Well, what about Yukina?"

"Nothing yet." Yuusuke stated. "She'll be here. Calm down." The door opened and Botan and the other two girls rushed out to greet whoever it was. Hiei was just taking off his cloak when he noticed them.

"What?"

"When did you come back?" Keiko asked softly. "Botan-" The ferry girl grinned.

"Just a couple of days ago. Sorry I forgot to tell you. So much has been going on." Shizuru watched the scene with a smile.

"Well, Hiei, glad you're here. I need someone intelligent to talk to." The elder Kuwabara said with a wink.

"What about the kitsune?"

"He isn't coming until later." Botan stated. Hiei sighed. He rolled his eyes before going out to the kitchen to see the other two.

"Hey! Hiei, you're back!" Yuusuke's cheerful voice reached the three in the other room.

"So, you and Kurama hooked up, huh?" After five minutes, all of them were caught up.

"Yeah, but... I don't know how everything is going to work out. I mean...my feelings for him sort of faded. I'm not sure if it will be good for us but I told him that I would try." Yuusuke and Hiei brought out glasses of soda for them. The koorime handed one to Botan. She smiled up at him.

"Hey, why don't we start having fun? I just got a new video game that rocks this world!" Yuusuke grinned. They all crowded into his room and he handed out paddles. Botan and Keiko stayed out of the first one since there were only four paddles. The girls watched them. Botan's eyes went to their hands. She kept glancing at their hands then the screen, watching what to do and how to do it. When it was her turn, she pretty much kicked butt.

**XxXxX**

"What do you think is worse? Being beaten by a girl or being beaten by a girl that has never played the game in her entire existence?" Yuusuke asked; pouting. Botan and Keiko high-fived each other.

"Both are pretty bad." Kuwabara said softly. "What was the second one again?"

"I lost to them, too. Usually I can at least get in a good score." Shizuru muttered as she pulled out a cigarette. "I'll be out in the kitchen." She left the room. Hiei sighed.

"Can we do anything else? This stuff is bad for my eyes."

"Come on, this is where I get my hand-eye coordination." Yuusuke said with a grin. The koorime paled and stood up.

"I am definitely leaving this room." The Spirit Detective stared after him before realizing that was an insult.

"Hey! Get back here, you little wise ass!" He ran out after Hiei. Keiko and Botan looked at Kuwabara and watched him leave the room.

"Anything new with you and Yuusuke?" The ferry girl asked softly.

"No, nothing. I suspect something's going to happen soon. With Yuusuke, it's very unpredictable." They both sighed and shared a look.

"With any of these boys, everything is unpredictable." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. They were sitting on his floor right by it. "With Kurama, I thought it was a little different but I guess I was wrong." Her words made Keiko smile.

"At least Kurama's a gentleman." Botan opened her eyes and stared at her friend before laughing and standing up.

"True!"

**XxXxX**

Hiei sat on the edge of the roof of the apartment building. He was watching for Kurama. Being inside didn't really help his naturally short fuse. When conversation started to include him, he was done. His crimson eyes went from person to person. The only one who understood him was Kurama. However, the kitsune decided to be extremely late. He sighed and got off the rise that was on the edge. He sat down and pressed his back against it. A nice nap wouldn't hurt him.

_**He found himself at the park when he opened his eyes. Looking around, he noticed that it was on fire. The scent of burning woods and flesh filled his nose. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of screams. One scream in particular caught his attention.**_

_**"Onna?" He wondered out loud. He ran to where the sound of her screams carried him. She was surrounded by a circle of flames. Her hair was singed in places and there were minor burns on her arms and legs. Her hands looked the worst. She was using them to shield her face. The intense heat was making perspiration glitter on her pale skin. "Onna!" He called to her. She fell back and put her hands down. When she saw him, her fear changed to horror.**_

_**"G-Get away..." Tears already ran down her face. She screamed again, this time from seeing the circle of fire grow larger and begin to close in around her.**_

_**"Botan!" He ran forward and the heat hit him. It scorched the underside of his right arm, leaving a red mark that barely hurt at all. He tried to use his powers to surround himself in flames so he could go in. The effort was only in vain. His mouth ran dry. He couldn't do anything. "Botan..." The scent of burning flesh became sharper. After one last agonized cry, all was quiet. The flames died down and the breeze kicked up. Ashes blew up all around him. Where Botan had been, nothing remained...but the ashes that floated upon the breeze. He turned to see a figure standing there with a pleased smirk on his face.**_

Hiei woke in a cold sweat. His mouth was dry and he was shaking. A calm breeze caught him and attempted to cool him off but he was beyond that. He felt nauseous. He panted heavily. His mind raced through everything as he tried to calm himself down before he got sick. Her look of horror had not faded at all from his memory. None of the nightmare faded. It was as vivid as if it had actually happened. He looked at his right arm and searched the spot where the mark had been. An angry red burn rested there. His eyes widened but before he knew it, it had faded. Almost like his skin had absorbed it.

_The kitsune is usually good at interpreting things... Perhaps he can tell me what this nightmare meant. Why was the onna in it, though? And why was she surrounded by the flames? It was like someone was controlling them. She looked at me like I was the one..._

Shaking his head, he stood on shaking legs. Telling himself it was only a dream was easy; believing it was another story. Maybe if he was able to hit the books in a library or something. The Reikai library had to have something about dreams.

_Right now...all I need is a cold glass of water._

He went downstairs and entered Yuusuke's apartment. Everyone was in the kitchen so he went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it before looking into the mirror. He shook his head again before leaning down to splash his face once more. Then he dried off and went back out. Kurama had only just arrived. His emerald eyes met Hiei's crimson ones. Confusion settled over the kitsune's face.

"You look pale, my friend." The concern in his friend's voice made the koorime feel guilty.

"We will talk later. Until then, the others are anxious to see you." He said softly. Botan walked in and her eyes went from one to the other. She put her hands on her hips.

"There you both are. Finally, Kurama. We've been nearly dying, waiting for you." She smiled at him and held her hand out to him. He took it with a smile of his own and let her guide him. Hiei watched them, feeling nearly sick to his stomach as images from his dream plagued his mind.

**XxXxX**

That night, Hiei followed Botan home. He kept to the shadows so she wouldn't notice him. As soon as she was inside the apartment building, he used his Jagan to check her apartment before she unlocked the door. Nothing. As soon as she was safely inside, he hurried to Kurama's. His mind was plagued with guilt.

"Hiei, I have been waiting for you." The kitsune was sitting at his desk in his room. A book sat open in front of him. "What happened to you?"

"I had a nightmare. Would you be able to interpret it for me?"

"I am not good with dreams. Was it really all that bad?" He looked troubled yet thoughtful.

"It is imprinted in my mind as though it happened. It seems real every time I look back to remember it. It's like a...memory." Hiei answered truthfully. "I do not want to burden you with it. I will just go to Reikai and ask Koenma to let me into the library." He spoke with the kitsune until it got quite late on what Kurama could decipher about fire. It wasn't much but there were some ways to interpret it. However, in order for him to finish a few ways it could be answered, he needed to know what happened throughout the whole thing. Hiei was not willing to reveal that to his friend so he just shrugged. "I'll look it up." So, the koorime left and went to Botan's. He knocked on her door and, when she answered, he had renewed feelings of guilt and nausea.

"Hiei? What is it?" He stared at her, trying to get past those feeling. Besides, he wasn't sure what the dream meant.

"Will you take me to Reikai?" She looked worried but nodded.

"Go to the roof. I'll be there in a few minutes." He left right after she finished talking. Once he was on the roof, he stared up at the sky.

_I hope that nightmare was not what I think it was. If it is, then I will definitely go back to Makai._

Just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. Botan made it up there quickly enough and he got on her oar behind her. His hands gripped the wood tightly as his heart began racing. As soon as they had passed into Reikai's territory, the ferry girl slowed down. She stared down at the Sanzu river briefly before clearing her throat.

"Hiei? Why is it that you want to go here this late at night?" His usual leave-it-alone scowl appeared.

"None of your business." He snapped coldly. "Just drop me at the gate." She gave him a wary glance before sighing.

"Why are you so moody? I was only asking. You seem...upset and agitated. What is bothering you so much?" She had learned not to push him but this was worrying her past caring. All she had to do was threaten to push him into the river and get her answers that way...if she wanted to die before she could analyze them.

"Onna, you are testing my patience. Hurry up." Realizing that she wasn't getting any answers or sleep this way, she sped back up. As soon as they were in front of the gate, she let him down.

"I can stay here until you're ready to go." She offered with a smile. "None of the other ferry girls will give you a ride. They don't want you to kill them."

"Hn." He walked toward the gate. Botan went to the intercom.

"Botan here." As soon as they were inside, Hiei went toward Koenma's office, giving the ferry girl a glare that meant he didn't want to be followed. She then went to see what was up around work. The koorime opened the door to the prince's office.

"Toddler." He muttered crossly. Koenma looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing here, Hiei? Do you need something?" A nod followed the question.

"I want access to the library."

"It is split into sections. What do you want to look up?" Anger began entering Hiei's mind but he resisted it.

"Dream interpretation." Biting his pacifier and thinking briefly, the little prince opened a drawer in his desk. Inside rested several different keys. He pulled one out and tossed it to the koorime.

"When you're done, bring it back. I'm almost done so don't finish until morning." He stated with a tired yawn.

"Deal." Hiei knew that he wouldn't finish until morning anyway. The ferry onna was probably going to have to sleep here if she was waiting. He shrugged and walked out. As he went along the hallways, he studied the key. It was silver and the top of it had a small crystal with stars and moons painted on it. He followed along the main hall until he came to a huge door. As soon as he stopped in front of it, the doors slid open. A long hallway spread out before him and he walked along it. There was a crystal on each door, each depicting small symbols. He finally reached the one with the stars and moons on it and unlocked the door. After he entered, he locked the door behind him and walked among the tall shelves of leather-bound, paperback, and hardcover books. He thought about the fire in his dreams and walked toward the F section. There was a whole shelf of books to go through. He used a ladder to climb up to the top before pulling out the first ten. He had a long night ahead...

**XxXxX**

Well? What did you think...? I had a brief resting period during the middle of this chapter but I got it done and that's all that mattered.


	10. Work

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 10 - Work

**XxXxX**

By the time Hiei found anything of use, hours had passed. He normally stayed away from books. He wasn't a scholar or even into studying to get smart. He knew enough to get by. But that wasn't why he was here. In fact, the more that he read, the more he liked. There were so many ways to interpret things.

_I had no idea that there were so many perspectives._

Different people said different things. So, since he was reading so many different books by different scholars and geniuses, he found out something more. If someone overlooked something or left it out, he just picked up another book by another person. One passage had him thinking:

_To understand a dream, or nightmare, one must see it clearly in one's mind. Never skip over something as though it is unimportant. Focus on not the main part or the part one believes is important but the entire thing as a whole._

So, he could not overlook what his senses told him. The scents that went along with fire, the fire itself, the circle of fire around Botan, and the way it died when she did. He frowned. There was also the shadowed man with the twisted smirk.

**XxXxX**

Botan woke up and wandered around. She ran into George and he grinned at her.

"Hello, Botan! How are you doing?" She smiled back.

"Fine, how are you?" He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Today is a busy day. We have a meeting scheduled for two this afternoon and I have to send these to the other offices." He sighed. "You have a lot of work in your office."

"Really?" A stab of fear hit her. "H-How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure but it is pretty bad. More than usual, I can tell you that." She bit her lip.

"It wouldn't hurt to do some while I'm here, I guess. Thanks for telling me." He nodded.

"No trouble. I've gotta run before we fall behind schedule. Bye!" Her fear of the stacks of paper in her office grew with each step she took.

_I wonder if Hiei got done with whatever he wanted? I guess I'll go to see Koenma-sama. Maybe he knows something._

So, on her way to her office, she stopped at his. When she opened the door, the little prince was screaming at a couple of oni. He looked tired and worn out when they left. She smiled at him and he seemed to calm down when he saw her.

"Botan! Are you here with Hiei?" He asked; raising a brow. She nodded.

"I was wondering, what did he want to come here for so late?" He looked down at his desk for a moment before sighing. "To admit it, Koenma-sama, he didn't tell me anything. He snapped at me when I asked. Please tell me... I am only worried about him." Her eyes met his steadily.

"He wanted a key to the library." She gave him a confused look.

"The library? What section?" She had never known Hiei to be one to want to read. Not only that but there had to be a reason for going so late. Then there was the way he got edgy and snapped at her.

"Dream interpretation. I didn't ask questions. It was too late and that section is free to browse for anyone who is our ally. Technically, with all right, he has access to every single section." He looked over her shoulder to see the door slide open and another oni entering with a stack of papers. "Naturally, I let him go." The papers joined the other piles before the oni carried out a smaller stack of papers that were done. "I have work to do. Since he hasn't yet returned, I suggest you get some of your work done, too." She nodded thoughtfully before leaving the office. On her way to her private office, she tried to think of anything strange with the koorime.

_Why so suddenly? He did seem a little off after he came back inside from the roof. But...could that have been it? Did he have a dream that he just didn't understand?_

If he did, odds were that he went to Kurama first. The kitsune was smart but she doubted he would have the information the koorime would be seeking. Hiei had brains, too. He was definitely not dull-witted. Sighing, she arrived and opened the door. Inside, the piles of paper were just as bad as Koenma's. Most of them were new recruits into the ferry girl service. Reikai could never have too many ferry girls.

_Since I am the leader of these girls, I shouldn't be surprised. I did do this before. It's been a while, though._

Half of the girls were practically angels.

_It is no small wonder. Koenma-sama wouldn't just hire anyone. Neither would Enma-sama._

She had been chosen by Enma. Koenma had agreed after a moment of hesitation. Ever since then, all she had done was work her way up the ladder. It was only natural. She was dedicated to Reikai. As she worked, her mind drifted to Hiei. So much had been going on. So much had happened. In her opinion, _too_ much had happened.

"Botan?" A man walked in with a single folder in his hands. "You have returned from your last job?" She stared at him in confusion for a moment before laughing.

"Oh! You mean as Yuusuke's assistant, right?" At his nod, she shook her head. "No, I'm still going on it." Her eyes went to the folder. "What is it?"

"This just came in for you. By the direct orders of Enma-sama, this was to be given directly to you." She studied him for a few minutes.

"Come and have a seat." She recognized him as one of the higher-ups. He worked under Enma. He handed it to her and she took it almost hesitantly. Nervousness managed to break through her emotional wall. Could it be bad news? She withdrew a paper from it and, as soon as she saw it, breathed a sigh of relief. "Did Enma-sama have to make me nervous? Goodness." It was a form that she had to fill out. All ferry girls had to do it every year. She grinned at him. "I'll have this done in a half-hour."

**XxXxX**

Botan was just taking her form to the guy who brought it to her. She wandered past the library and paused to stare at the door. Then she shook her head.

_What am I worried about? Hiei's fine. He can handle things on his own._

She noticed the same guy she was looking for walking toward her. He grinned when she handed him the paper.

"I told you a half-hour would be all."

"They are pretty simple, aren't they?" He turned around and went back down the hallway. Her eyes went back to the library door before she walked back to her office.

**XxXxX**

Hiei was so engrossed in the books that he nearly forgot his purpose for being there. He had no sense of what time it was. He didn't even care. However, he was getting tired. He had crammed too much information into his head within such a little time period...at least it felt that way. Marking his page and closing the book, he stretched and got up. There were so many different kinds of dreams. His dream had to mean something. Why else would he have had it? Some dreams reflected desires, as in a dream that he wished was real.

_That is simply impossible. There is no secret longing that I have that would wish her dead..._

Yet, he could not say that it was completely true without lying. He did have thoughts about her dying. But he would never wish it on her now. Not after everything had finally settled down. He was thirsty and had to go to the bathroom so he decided that a break was what he needed. He went out and locked the door behind him. He was definitely going back as soon as he got everything he needed.

_I need a nap. I didn't realize that I was so tired..._

He needed to find his way around first.

_The ferry onna will take me._

First, though, he needed to find her. After deciding that Koenma would know, the koorime set off to the little prince's office.

"Koenma."

"Hiei? Have you finished your research?" Hiei stopped when he was in front of the desk.

"No, I have more to do." He stated softly. "Where is the onna? I want to talk to her."

"She is in her office." The koorime left after getting the directions to where he was to find the room. When he opened her door and peered inside, she was filling out a form. Every drawer of her filing cabinet was open and a fresh stack of folders rested on the floor next to her. She took the paper she just finished and reached over for a small pile of five or six papers before stapling it and getting a new folder. With a black marker, she wrote something on it before standing up and putting it away. By the looks of the office, he guessed that she had a lot to do. Just seeing her made him feel sick to his stomach. The dream had to be interpreted before he lost his mind.

"Onna?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Hiei? What is it?" She asked in concern. He figured he must have looked pale or sick or something. She walked over to him. "You look like you haven't slept in days..."

"I want food, a bathroom, something to drink, and a place to sleep." He expected her to slap him upside the head for ordering her around but she only smiled.

"All right. That sounds pretty reasonable. At least you're not sick." After that, she closed her door and dragged him down the hallways.

**XxXxX**

When they were done with everything else, Botan showed Hiei to her room. He looked around with his arms crossed.

"Hideous." She grinned at him and shoved him toward the freshly made bed. "Onna?"

"You get some sleep. I have more stuff to do so you'll have to find your way back to the library." She pulled his cloak from his shoulders and hung it up on a small rack by the door as he sat down. "That door is the bathroom so feel free to use it." She opened the door before looking over her shoulder at him. "Sweet dreams." He watched as she turned the light off and left. He lay awake for some time before he realized that she knew he was at the library for dream interpretation. Then again, as long as she didn't know what his dream was about, he didn't care. Her scent was all over the room, in her pillows, and in the blankets. Before he closed his eyes, he heard her voice inside of his head.

_"Sweet dreams."_

**XxXxX**

Botan sat at her desk after getting rid of two stacks of paper. An oni, bringing her more work, walked in and set them down. He smiled at her before taking the smaller stack that was done. She continued working before her mind had the chance to take a stroll. Her communicator suddenly went off and scared the living daylights out of her. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Yuusuke?" The Spirit Detective had an annoyed look on his face. "What is it?"

"Where the hell are you? Kurama told me that he knew Hiei was in Reikai but what about you?" She gave him a look before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Where do you _think_ I am?" He glared at her. She glared right back. "I'm in Reikai. Hiei wanted me to bring him here. I have a lot of work to do so if that's all you wanted..."

"What is up with you two? Ever since that fight when he left-" She closed the communicator before angrily counting to ten. It was one thing to demand her whereabouts but it was quite another to bring something like that up. All she wanted to do was forget about the painful things that the koorime had said to her.

_That was stupid, Yuusuke. Why did you have to bring that up?_

She rested her forehead against her desk. Hiei had...changed after that fight. There was nothing she could think of that had caused him to suddenly snap on her. He said it had been her worry. She knew that it was something of that sort but there was something that she never understood.

**"Hiei, stop being unreasonable!"**

Her voice had taken on an angry tone. She felt guilty for saying something like that but it had stopped him momentarily from leaving. However, he had put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He was so angry at her...

**"Will you stop it?"**

He had screamed at her in his rage. His next words made her wonder. Why was he always angry at her for being concerned about him?

**"Stop worrying about me all the time! I do not need you to tell me what to do! You worry too much for your own good. One of these days it is going to backfire on you."**

That was quite clear. But the next part made the meaning of it shatter into thousands of tiny pieces.

**"You might give someone the wrong impression."**

She lifted her head and sat back in her chair. What was she going to do? All of this had to mean something. It wasn't easy getting Hiei back from Makai... What if something made him go back again? She looked down at her hands, her eyes finding the scar that was left from when she touched the razor-sharp edge of the hot, broken whistle. She remembered seeing her blood and then the image of the koorime's crimson eyes before they turned onyx.

"What is there to run from?" She asked the silent room softly. Kurama had asked him that.

**"My prison!"**

She blinked. Then she used one finger to trace the scar as she recalled the rest of the fight.

**"What did I tell you? Stop worrying about me!"**

_Oh, Hiei... I can never stop worrying. You are in my thoughts a lot. Despite the fact that you tried to push me away, I felt closer to you than ever. All I can remember from my emotions was the pain. It hurt when you ran from me. It hurt when you pushed me away._

She sighed and looked at her work. She didn't really feel like doing it but it had to be done.

**XxXxX**

That's all for now. What'll happen in 11? Guess you'll have to read that to find out, now, won't you? Drop me a review and tell me how I did, if you want.


	11. Flames from the Past

Fear of Fire

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 11 - Flames from the Past

**XxXxX**

Yuusuke stared at the communicator after it went dark and threw it at the couch. Kurama caught it and set it on the table.

"You should not have said anything about the fight. Even though Hiei is back, it still hurts her." The kitsune's emerald eyes narrowed. "You most likely got her upset."

"Yeah, that's probably why she hung up on me." He continued his pacing across the floor. "Dammit! This is why I never want to get involved with women." He was never good when it came to the opposite sex. He always got in trouble with Keiko and they weren't even going out.

"You have to understand that those two are at odds with each other. Just because Hiei is back does not mean that things are back to normal." The demon stated as he continued to flip through one of the Spirit Detective's manga.

"You know both of them better than I do. What should we do about this?" The ningen boy sat down next to his friend. "Do you really...trust them? I mean, there has to be some kind of tension between them."

"I trust them. They will always be honest with me." Kurama answered honestly. "The day I lose faith in either of them is the day hell comes to Ningenkai." He stifled a yawn. "Besides, we're on thin ice ourselves. We have school to worry about. Those two just have to work things out on their own."

**XxXxX**

Hiei opened his eyes to see complete darkness. It pressed close around him and blanketed him in its blackness. He blinked a good couple times before sitting up and trying to see. After getting to his feet, he went toward the door and turned on the light. He didn't want to blind himself so he quickly closed his eyes. He went to the bathroom then grabbed his cloak on the way out the door.

_I wonder what the onna is doing..._

He found his way to her office and looked in. She was leaning over her desk, her arms crossed and her head down. By the slowness of her breathing, he could tell that she was asleep. He left and went on his way to the library. He had no idea what time it was but it was sometime at night. When he went back into the room, he found that everything was as he left it. After taking a seat, he picked up the book he had been reading.

_The sooner this is over, the better. When this nightmare is interpreted, I will be free from this foolish guilt._

**XxXxX**

_She must fear fire. My Reiki did not work, causing her to die. Perhaps she only saw me as fire._

He sat back and leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"Fear of fire..." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleep that seemed dreamless at first.

_**He opened his eyes to see nothing but a barren wasteland. After looking around, he discovered that he was at the park. Burnt trees decorated the landscape, standing out against the red-orange sky and gave it the look of some twisted painting. Harsh, angry-looking black clouds drifted closer. A figure stood not too far away, watching them approach. The person...looked exactly like him. It turned around and looked directly at him with the same cold crimson eyes before vanishing into nothingness.**_

_**"What the hell...?" He stood up and looked around him. A warm breeze blew by him and stirred up the ashes of those who had died along with the ashes of whatever else was turned to ash.**_

_**"Hiei!" A voice called to him; sounding far away. "Hiei, where are you?" It took him a moment to realize that the voice belonged to Kurama. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He tried to call out past the lump in his throat. "Answer me, koorime!" The third call was more desparate.**_

_**"Kurama!" His voice cracked in the middle of the name but he didn't have time to notice. He stumbled forward, his eyes darting around him in an attempt to find his best friend. "Kitsune, I'm over here!" Kurama found him a few moments later and smiled in relief.**_

_**"What happened? Are you okay?" The concern in his eyes made Hiei feel really guilty. "Hiei? What is it?"**_

_**"S-She's gone..." He whispered. Speaking the words made him realize that it was real. "Oh, hell... She's really gone." The kitsune blinked in confusion.**_

_**"Who? Who's gone?" The koorime fell to his knees, his legs unable to support him.**_

_**"Botan." He met his friend's gaze and watched as the emotions surfaced in the deep pools of emerald.**_

_**"Is she...dead?" At the fire demon's nod, his fears were confirmed. "How? W-What happened?"**_

_**"Fire... It was everywhere. Everything went up in a blaze. M-My powers didn't work. I tried to save her but it was too late. I got burned when I touched the flames." Hiei lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show his burns. "All I could do was...stand there and watch as she was engulfed by fire... I stood there and listened to her agonized screams." Kurama hid his eyes beneath his bangs and turned away.**_

_**"It is not your fault. You did not start the fire...did you?"**_

_**"N-No." Before either of them could say another word, the dark clouds drifted on the wind and brought a cold, soul chilling rain.**_

_**"Even the heavens cry..." The kitsune's whispered words was the last thing he heard before all went dark.**_

Hiei jolted awake and fell backwards in his chair. His eyes were wide and his breath was coming out in loud gasps. He stood up and ran out the door as fast as he could. He had to find her. He had to see for himself that she was all right. His mind could not separate reality from fiction anymore. He burst into her office to see everything as it had been...except Botan was no where to be seen. He ran to Koenma's office and barged in. When he didn't see her, he ran back to her room and tried to open the door. It was locked. He began pounding on it frantically.

"Botan! Onna, open the door!" Panic began to settle over his mind when there was no answer and no sound. "Botan!" After a moment longer, the door opened and the ferry girl stood there in a towel, soaking wet and very unhappy. When he looked up at her, the previous anger she had been feeling faded into concern.

"Hiei? What in the world has gotten into you?" She pulled him inside and closed the door. He stared at her with wide eyes. Her skin was flushed from the heat of her bath water and it made him think of the glow of the fire that surrounded her before she was killed. "What is it?" She looked down at herself before sighing. "Let me finish my bath and then we'll discuss this. I'll be out in a few minutes." After she went back into the bathroom and closed the door, he looked under the sleeve of his cloak. The burn mark was there. It must have been a scar because it didn't hurt.

_What has gotten into me? I feel like shit and I made a fool of myself. I will have to tell her about my nightmare._

He didn't really have much choice. If this kept up, he would wind up going back to Makai. That would only lead to more trouble by causing Botan to chase after him. It was purely insane. All of it was killing him. His mind was nothing more than a shelter for reality and fiction to mingle and blend together.

"What is going to happen if this continues?" He whispered to himself. Kurama would never forgive him if anything happened to the ferry girl. The door opened and Botan walked back out. She sighed and gave him a look of concern.

"Hiei, tell me. Why have you been acting this way?" She looked down at his arm and her eyes went wide. "What happened? How could you...get a burn?" He watched her as she walked closer and sat down next to him. What she did next really gave him a shock. She turned her arm over. There was a burn on her arm, right in the exact spot that his was.

"Onna...what the hell is going on?" She looked up at him. "I had this really screwed up nightmare that you died in a fire at the park. Only...after I finished the dream, both Kurama and I were there. How in the hell would you explain that? Why did you look scared of me?" He asked softly.

"I really...died in a fire. It was just outside a mansion where the park now stands...many years ago." She sighed. "This is the only scar that remains. It keeps coming back and I keep hiding it away with my Reiki." He stared at her. "But I don't know why you're having those dreams. Not unless..." Her face went pale. "You are not having my nightmares. They are your own. Only...back then you were not the same. You didn't know me so you didn't care. I remember now. You killed me. In a raid on Ningenkai. You and Kurama."

"But Kurama does not remember this, does he?" She shook her head slowly before meeting his gaze.

"Only you were there." He put his head in his hands, unable to believe the truth that was resting in front of him. "The reason you are having the dream the way you are is because you are beginning to remember. But since it is a dream, it is not a perfect memory."

"How could I forget?"

"Did you remember the raid on Ningenkai?" At his nod, she answered him. "Then you didn't forget. You just didn't care who you killed because you didn't know anyone. I don't know how this happened, though."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea..." She stood up and walked over to her dresser to get her hairbrush. "Why did I never have this scar before?"

"Your dreams were telling you something. Therefore, you gave yourself that scar to find the answer." She smiled slightly. "I couldn't remember who my killer was. All I kept seeing in my memories was a shadow. Now...I know who it was."

**XxXxX**

Kurama sat at his desk, doing some research. He looked toward his window when he felt a familiar presence. Hiei was sitting on the branch, his expression hidden beneath the shadows of his bangs. Standing up, the kitsune opened the window.

"What is it? You are here for a reason, right?" The koorime entered and sat on the window sill for a long moment. Then he pulled up the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the burn mark. "How did you get that?" Kurama walked closer to inspect it and found that his partner did not want him too close. Hiei moved away almost on instinct.

"I got burned in my sleep."

"Is someone after you?" The kitsune gazed at him in concern. "Did someone attack you?" The koorime stared down at it before his crimson gaze lifted to his friend.

"Well..._something_ did." He answered truthfully. "It was my past. It scarred me in more ways than one." Kurama sat down in his chair to give him more space and prepared to listen quietly. "See...I know who killed Botan many years ago." Pain entered his voice then. "It was...me. I-I killed her with the flames I created to burn this old mansion to the ground. It was so long ago and we had never met..."

"_You_...?" The demon could hardly believe the words coming from his ally's mouth. "But...how?"

"My dream that I needed to interpret... Botan died in the fire. Well, I finished the dream in the library and...you were there." He explained everything in the dreams in shocking detail. "After I woke up, I almost thought that it had been real. I went and found her and she explained it all to me. I remember now. You weren't there when I burnt everything down but you were in Ningenkai with me on the same mission. That was why I saw myself..." He went quiet, standing there for a long while. He went to the window and opened it. Just as he was about to climb out, he paused. "I hope you forgive me for what I did. I don't expect her to. But I apologized to her and now I am doing the same to you..." Then, all of a sudden, he vanished before Kurama had the chance to utter a word.

"Hiei...I cannot be angry with you for it. You didn't even know her..." Then something else entered his mind.

_Perhaps...if it had not been you, then it would have been me._

**XxXxX**

Botan woke up only an hour after she fell asleep. She didn't even remember falling asleep. All she knew was that she had to find Hiei. Even though she knew the truth, the fact still remained that they had never met before that so they didn't even know each other. She got up and changed before rushing out of her room. He had probably left Reikai. She hopped on her oar when she was outside and hurried down to Ningenkai. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong and he would be somewhere down there. She found him in the park after a half-hour of trying to find him elsewhere.

"Hiei..." She whispered softly; seeing the torment the new memory brought to him. He looked up at her and frowned.

"What are you doing here, onna?" She could tell that he was trying to sound cold and emotionless. But he was failing miserably. He turned away from her. "I don't want to talk, if that's what you're here for."

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I could never hate you for what you did. I-It is kind of hard to accept but I know that you would never do such a thing now. Back then...you and I never knew each other as we do now." She reached out and touched his arm. "I-I forgive you." He was silent for only a moment.

"You are not even thinking it through. If you remember, you died because I was greedy and wanted treasure from that stupid place. How can I be near someone that I killed a long time ago? I was merciless. I caught you and prevented you from escaping. I played with your worst fear before you died. I...I made you suffer. Your worst fear was...fire." He sighed. "I want to be alone." She said nothing but left him sitting by himself. She went to Kurama's and knocked on his window. After he let her in, she ran into his arms and cried.

"Botan, what is it? Why..." He trailed off. He knew what it was all about. "Did you speak with Hiei again?" She nodded and sniffled. He led her over to the bed, gently pushing her down. "Let me go get you a glass of water." She realized why as soon as she got the hiccups. The tears just would not stop. He came back after a few moments and handed her the glass. "What did you tell him?"

"I said that I forgive him. I can't possibly...hold a grudge." She took a long drink as he situated himself in his desk chair. "He doesn't...want to be around me because he killed me. He said that he played with me, using my worst fear to slowly steal my life." He blinked.

"You're afraid of fire?" She nodded.

"Yes, I always was. The first time I encountered it was when flames took my brother's life. We lived in a large house with our mother and...when it caught fire, I thought I was going to die." She paused to try to calm down. "It was late at night. They said it was arson. Anyway, we were sleeping and I...felt like I couldn't breathe. I woke up because I started coughing and saw a light from the other side of the door. Smoke had filled my room by then so I had to open the door. I saw only fire." He stared at her; wondering what else about her past that no one knew. "I wanted to close the door but I heard my brother begin to cry out from his room. It was at the end of the hall. I called back to him but I had lost my voice and only succeeded in coughing more fiercely than before. I heard sirens and went back inside my room. The fire trapped me in there. All I could do was sit in the corner and cry because I thought everyone else was dead..." The way she described it helped Kurama to picture it as it was happening. "But I wanted to save my little brother so badly." When she didn't say anything for a few moments, he looked away.

"Did you try to rescue him?" A soft sob escaped her. His gaze directed itself back at her.

"I did." She wiped a few tears away. "I went to my dresser and dug through one of the drawers before pulling out a handkerchief. I fastened it around my head so that it was blocking my nose and mouth. Then I went back to the doorway. The fire was consuming everything around me but I couldn't let that stop me. I had a goldfish in a bowl on my nightstand so I took it and dumped the water over myself. There wasn't very much but if I could keep myself cool against the heat then I could make it. I ran out of my room and tried to get to my brother's room." She paused. "He wasn't making any sound. The doorknob was too hot on my skin so I bunched up my nightgown and used it as a guard. I didn't have a choice. I had to get to him. When I got inside the room...he was already gone." He watched her struggle with the words. It was hard to see such sadness.

"You were rescued?" She nodded. "When?"

"Not long after that. I was only...ten years old then. A few days after that, a family friend took us in. We had lost almost everything. My mother soon fell in love and remarried, since she and my father had gotten a divorce when I was only two. We moved into the mansion and I lived there until you and Hiei came." She said the last sentence so softly.

"I am sorry." He got up to sit down next to her. "It was entirely my fault. It was all my idea to come here and rob that man. He had business in Makai, whether you know that or not. That was how I heard of him." She hugged him tightly.

"Kurama, I just want to forget the past and get on with this life. I don't want you and Hiei to hold on to the past." He wrapped his arms around her. "If you do, then I can never move on."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" She shook her head.

"No." Her gaze went to the window. "If I do not tell him that then I will forever call myself a coward."

"As you wish."

**XxXxX**

Wow...this got quite long, didn't it? Thanks for sticking with me through all of this. Hope you'll continue on to the end!


	12. Pain

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 12 -Pain

**XxXxX**

Botan stood with Kurama in the park. It was a couple of days after she told him about her past. However, everything was still not in the clear. That and...both of them were seriously thinking about their relationship. The kitsune sat down on a bench and she did the same.

"I was just thinking about it and I...cannot see us going anywhere." His voice held a hint of sadness and regret. She looked at her feet and nodded.

"The feeling is...mutual. I can't see a future, either." She kicked at a pebble, sending it bouncing onto the path. "I just...don't love you like I used to. That and so much has happened. I only see friendship for us." He smiled slightly.

"I agree. We tried but it just didn't work out." She wouldn't meet his gaze. Even though they agreed with each other, it was still upsetting. He stood up. "Friends?" She looked up to see that he was holding his hand out.

"Friends." She put her own hand in his and they shook. They parted with smiles but they both felt pain from the way it happened. The events gave them both a clear picture that told them that they weren't ready for a relationship. She sat on the bench, not really wanting to leave that spot. A lone tear ran down her face before she looked up at the cloudy gray sky. The breeze fortold of a rainstorm but still she didn't move. The pain she felt for something that she herself had chosen was astounding.

_If Kurama and I could not make it work...what am I going to do in other relationships? Will I even have any?_

Five minutes went by and a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. It slowly turned into a downpour that soaked everything. Yet...she didn't even seem to notice. She had no intimate feelings for Kurama. She harbored no love for him in her soul. But she was hurting because they didn't get any further than half-way to first base. She wanted to have something special before this mission was up and she let go of the three realms. It was her decision that when she could no longer see the team of Spirit Detectives, she would move on.

"Botan?" She looked up to see Yuusuke standing over her. He held his hand out to her and she reluctantly took it. "I saw you from the gates. Are you okay?" She nodded slowly. "Come on, let's get you to my house. It's closer. You can dry off there." He pulled her quickly after him and she trailed listlessly behind. Once they were inside, he left her at the door, where she slipped out of her shoes. He came back out and pulled her into his room. "Dry off. I put a t-shirt and a pair of shorts out for you." Once she shed the wet clothes and dried off, she felt refreshed. Meanwhile, as she changed, he called Kurama to ask if they had a fight or something. They weren't on the phone very long because he knew she was in the other room.

_Wow... I can't believe they both broke it off. Why is she like this if she told him that she wanted the same?_

She came out with her wet clothes and he took them to a basket of clothes that had to be washed.

"You can stay the night, if you want." He said softly; watching as she sat down next to him on the couch. Reaching over, he pulled her against him. "I asked Kurama about what happened. I knew something was wrong. Why are you so upset?" She didn't cry. He didn't even see tears in her eyes.

"I just...want something. I don't want to be alone. I need someone with me." She answered in a calm voice. His fingers ran through her cerulean hair and encountered a few knots. That was to be expected, since her hair was wet. He didn't say anything. He wasn't wise to this type of thing and would probably say something stupid. "Thank you, Yuusuke." Her voice was quiet, wistful. She fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't surprised by it. He could tell that she hadn't slept good in days.

"You're welcome, Botan." He whispered. The door opened and Atsuko and Keiko walked in. After seeing Botan's shoes, the two walked quickly to the living room.

"Yuusuke...what happened?" His girlfriend could see that something had, indeed, happened. He looked up and sighed.

"They broke up." He moved and picked her up before going to his room and placing her on his bed. Keiko had followed him and pulled the covers back.

"Kurama...hurt her like this?" She asked in surprise. He shook his head and led her out of the room.

"Nah, they both decided to do it. All I know is that she wants something. She told me that she doesn't want to be alone." Her eyes grew wide and she looked at the door.

"She...is all alone." Yuusuke blinked; gazing at his girlfriend in curiosity after the mysterious reply.

**XxXxX**

"I'm home." Botan said to the empty apartment as she walked through the door the next day. Hiei would not be joining her...nor would anyone else. She heaved a frustrated sigh and threw herself onto the couch. Time for hours of mindlessly sitting in front of the television. She didn't know how long she sat there, mindlessly watching it. But she figured that she might as well make herself something to eat. After putting some instant ramen on, she ate then went to bed.

**XxXxX**

The ferry girl went on like that for days, not really bothering to think about things but mindlessly going about normal tasks and finally finish painting her apartment. Her mind was numb because of the realization that she could never have anything to do with love. But she knew that she had to fix things between her and Hiei. She had to find him soon. However, she wasn't really sure where he was.

_Where would you be...? Would it be in Makai? I'll have to ask Koenma-sama._

She summoned her oar and flew to Reikai as fast as she could. Once she was there, she hurried to the office she knew so well.

"Koenma-sama! I need you to tell me...where..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the scene before her. Hiei was right in front of her, probably asking permission to go back to Makai. "Hiei..." The koorime looked back at the small prince.

"I need to leave, Koenma." He met the suspicious gaze of the godling. "Hurry up and open the portal."

"No, Koenma-sama! Don't open it!" Botan ran forward and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Hiei, you can't leave now. I need to talk to you." She stared up at him with fire in her eyes. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Onna, I told you that I do not want to talk about this." He pulled away from her. "I want you to let me go to Makai."

"Why the hell do you want to run from your nightmares? From me? Hiei, I've been through hell these last few days! The least you could do is listen to what I have to say." Her amethyst eyes were narrowed dangerously. Her stance told him that she was angry and hurt at the same time.

"I don't want to be around you. Every time I see you-" He cut himself off. "I do not want to go there with you right now. Let me leave."

"Fine." She paused then walked toward the doors. "However, if you feel any friendship toward me then you won't go. If not, then you can leave. I hate to give you this decision but you have the choice to walk away." The next sound he heard was the slamming of the door.

"Hiei? What is all this about?" The koorime was still staring at where she had stood previously, before she even walked to the doors. After a long moment, he looked up at Koenma before walking out of the room. Hiei knew that his curiosity was would be the end of him but he couldn't walk away. He could not lie to himself about his feelings for her. He stood outside her door for what seemed like forever. Then he walked in with the full intention of setting her straight.

"Botan-" He stopped. She was standing by the window that overlooked the outside of Reikai, the window that overlooked the clouds. "I-I wanted you to think about what you said to me. Did you really think about it?"

"Yes, I did." She turned around to look at him. "I explained my life and my fear to Kurama. I will do the same for you. But I wanted to tell you that I bear no ill will toward you. Hiei, you are my friend and I wouldn't do anything to change that. I want you to forget that we ever found out. I can't move on if you don't. I accepted my life here a long time ago and, even then, I didn't hate you. For some reason, I knew it was wrong to feel hatred such as that. But I began to forget everything as my years here progressed." He watched as she stepped closer to him. "Both fires... I never escaped unscathed."

"W-What do you mean by...both?"

"When I was younger, I got the ones on my legs and arms." She lifted her hands to the obi of her kimono. He felt his face grow hot but he said nothing. The cloth dropped to the floor and she turned around, lowering the kimono to her elbows so he could see her back. It took a moment but there was a small red glow and the huge scar appeared. It took up most of her back. "This was from you." She paused. "I also had a few on my stomach and I had one right on my face...below my left eye." She put her kimono back on and just held it as she turned around to reveal the small stripe beneath her eye. Then, in a flash, it was gone again. "When I came here, they healed me and allowed me to see myself without those ugly scars." He lifted his hand and brushed the spot where it had been, on her smooth skin.

"You...never seemed the type to go through such horrors." His voice was soft. "I never would have expected this type of thing to occur." She lifted her hand to his and held it there.

"I was scared that you had already left." He stared down at her. "I wanted to find you so badly that I was willing to go to Makai again." The soft tone in her voice made him stop.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She leaned foward, resting against him. "Botan..."

"It's over..." She whispered. He stiffened. "Kurama and I are over. We broke up." His eyes went wide. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I have no one. I'm alone again." He pulled her closer.

"How could this have happened?" She closed her eyes. "I thought for sure that you two would make it."

"We didn't." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. "I just...thought that the loneliness had passed." They stood there silently for a while after that. Hiei felt so much better knowing that she wanted him to forget about it and move on. Finally, he pulled away and sat down on her bed.

"What is going to happen now?" He asked. "What will happen?" She sighed and went over to her dresser before pulling out a sash. She wasn't going to play with the obi.

"I don't know." She said softly; picking up the pieces of cloth that had fallen to the ground. "But I do hope that something changes for the better." He nodded before standing up.

"Take me back to Ningenkai."

**XxXxX**

Botan was usually a bubbly person but ever since she was with Hiei for those six days, she went through a lot of changes.

_I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore. I've changed in more ways than one._

First, she had never revealed anything about herself if she could. That was the point of the cheerful, easy-going attitude. Second, she barely ever lived in her past. Now it seemed like that was all she was doing. And last but not least, she wasn't doing anything like she used to. Before, she always used to take nightly rides on her oar. Now, she slept in a world of nightmares. She looked up when she heard a sound in her living room. She was in her bedroom, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling as she thought.

_W-Who in the hell...?_

Her eyes never left her doorway as she stood on shaky legs.

"Onna!" Recognition hit her hard, forcing her to fall back on her bed. "Botan, are you awake?" Hiei found his way to her room. He peered in with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here, Hiei?" She asked in an irate tone. "Besides giving me a heart attack." He walked in and looked around before even bothering to answer her.

"I wanted to see if you were doing anything important." His answer made her suspicious. She figured that he read her expression because he shrugged. "It doesn't seem like anything terribly exciting is going on here."

"Maybe I was sleeping. Or it was possible that I was so deep in thought that I never expected you to come barging into my apartment. Take your guess." His eyes narrowed at her. She looked like she had aged a few years in the span of two days, which was completely impossible.

"Is there something wrong with you?" The question seemed innocent enough but she wasn't buying into his routine.

"Why the hell would that be important? You're the one who said there's nothing exciting going on around here!" She snapped. Then she crossed her arms. "Well? Tell me what you wanted." He smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He tossed her sneakers onto the floor in front of her. As soon as she put them on, she was suddenly swept off her feet and the koorime leaped out of the window with her. She hid her face in his cloak. "You should get some rest before we get there. It's a long way off."

"Then...shouldn't you carry me on your back? Wouldn't that be easier for you?" He slid to a stop in the park and thought for a moment. Then he set her on her feet and bent so she could climb on. Her arms went around his neck and he hung onto her legs. She rested her cheek against his back and drifted off to the sound of wind and the soft scent of cinnamon.

**XxXxX**

So ends another exciting chapter of FoF. Anyway, I kind of feel in a cheery mood. Don't ask why. I woke up miserable and now I feel better! Look at that!


	13. The Arrival

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 13 - The Arrival

**XxXxX**

When Botan opened her eyes, she realized that they had stopped somewhere. Her senses were so out of whack that she couldn't tell the exact spot. When she sat up, she noticed that Hiei was across from her, fast asleep. He obviously felt at ease, wherever it was they were or else he would be keeping watch.

_Why is he taking me somewhere? Did Koenma-sama give us a mission?_

Botan somehow knew that it wasn't the case. Hiei would've told her the details. She felt like shaking him awake and demanding to know where it was they were going. Her stomach began growling, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a while. She sighed and lay back down. It was a few long moments before she was able to fall back asleep.

**XxXxX**

When next she returned to the conscious world, she discovered that it was the smell of food that roused her sleeping mind. And, unfortunately, her stomach.

"Hiei?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A yawn escaped her mouth. "What time is it?"

"I would say it's just past sunrise." Hiei was kneeling in front of the small cooking fire, blocking her view from the food. "This is all I could find. It is what's left over from my dinner last night." He brought over a sharpened stick with meat on it. She took it from him and looked at it in doubt before she tried it. The taste wasn't bad so she was able to finish it. "How did you sleep?" She smiled.

"Just fine." The very fact that he was showing that he had such a side to him made her forget all about where he was taking her. "What about you? I noticed that you slept last night." He shrugged.

"It was fine." His voice was soft. She was afraid to ask whether or not he had another nightmare. "Are you done? We should move on. There's a river about a mile away. When we get there, you can have a drink." He made it a point to avoid where they were. She just left it alone. If he didn't want to tell her, he wouldn't. It wouldn't matter how much she asked.

"Yes, I'm done." He nodded and kicked dirt on the fire to put it out. "But could you wait? I have to go to the bathroom." She looked around the place they were at once more. After deciding on a small walk into the woods behind her, she stood and went far enough away. When she came back, the koorime had just finished burying the rest of whatever it was that he killed. They left quickly.

Hiei had stopped only briefly at the river before they were once again on their way. The more she looked around, the more Botan noticed that they were in unfamiliar territory to her. That led her to the conclusion that they were no longer in Ningenkai but in Makai. Then again, there was also the fact that she could now sense powerful Reiki. It was odd but she was thrown off before. The koorime suddenly sped up. The scenery went by so fast that she could hardly tell a tree from a tall rock.

"We'll be there soon." Was all he said so she just rested her head against his back and stayed quiet.

**XxXxX**

Botan noticed that Hiei stopped before beginning to walk. She peered over his shoulder and leaned forward.

"Can I walk now?" Her legs were getting a little sore from the position. He shook his head.

"No, this is dangerous ground. There are traps everywhere." Her eyes went wide. "You can walk after we clear this." She looked down at her attire. She was still in a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, and had her white sneakers on. He suddenly jumped into a tree and then leaped pretty far before landing and setting her down. "Be careful. This is still pretty dangerous." She nodded. They walked for a few moments in silence.

"How far is this place?" He looked over at her.

"We've still got a way to go." She smiled and looked around. "Stay close to me." His voice broke her reverie. He reached over and grabbed hold of her hand. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "This land...belonged to my ancestors. It was passed down to my father." He felt like explaining it now. "I don't really know what's happened to it. I figured that I would come and look at it."

"So, do you know who your father is?" He didn't answer her question. Silence engulfed them until they came to a large barrier. It was then that he turned to her.

"This is a tough barrier. Once we enter it, turning back is not an option. Are you ready?" She gave the nod and he led her inside. The force was great and it resisted to their presence. However, they continued pushing for a while until there was a second barrier. He let go of her hand. "You have to deactivate that barrier. I can't pass through it." She looked at him with a slight frown.

"Why?" He shrugged. "I can sense that it is a strong barrier but...to be able to keep you out? If you can't then..." She sighed and gazed at it for a moment before going through. He closed his eyes.

_Father, this one is far stronger than the other ones and is willing to come here, to Makai, just to see me. She is the one that will make it._

Botan fought the resistance. She had to get through. Hiei was counting on her.

_I can see what Hiei meant now. This is a special barrier that only those with a certain Reiki signature can pass through. Koenma-sama made me do this for my training... All I have to do is adjust my signature._

Sweat began to bead on her forehead. Then, suddenly, the force vanished, causing her to stumble.

_Well...at least that part's taken care of. Now...for the part of taking it down._

She turned to look at the blue glow the barrier emitted. Her amethyst eyes went to her hands as she called forth her Reiki. Since she was a spirit, her energy was pure and strong.

"Here goes..." She put her hands against the barrier and willed it to split to allow entrance. Hiei suddenly ran in. She looked back at him before letting go of it.

"That was fast." The koorime said in surprise. She smiled.

"I will admit that I haven't done it in a while but...it wasn't too hard. I can't help but wonder how long this has been here. The masters that made this died away at least a thousand years ago."

"This territory is sacred. My father must have someone inside that knows the secret about this barrier." He smirked at her. "I'm impressed that you knew how."

"It was part of my training as a ferry girl. All kinds of barriers are erected to keep us from getting souls." She looked around for the first time inside the barrier. Her eyes caught sight of a castle that looked like it reached the heavens. Hiei began to walk forward but Botan stopped him and took his hand before they continued on. The guards at the front gates noticed them and looked them over. They stared at the koorime, remembering what their lord had ordered them to do only a few days ago.

**"If you see a demon approach with eyes the color of blood and hair like the black flames of Hell, let him in without question."**

They opened the gates for him and watched as he walked in, hand-in-hand with a young girl. Botan clutched his hand tightly. She was nervous and scared but still kept quiet. Hiei watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Onna, relax." He whispered as soon as they got inside. "You will only draw attention if you show your fear." She stiffened and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "It's just that the aura around this place is giving me chills. That, and you failed to tell me there were demons here." He tightened his grip on her hand to give her comfort.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Her fear didn't completely go away but it was not very potent at all. He smirked. "You're safe here. This is...my father's castle. He found me the last time I was here, before you came to get me. He showed me the way to this place and told me that I should come." She sighed with slight relief. They went up a few stairs before coming to a long hallway. Windows lined it, allowing light to pour through. An unlit torch hung on the wall space between each window. They turned a corner before he pushed her down, shielding her with his body. "Run, Botan." He pushed her away from him before drawing his sword. She rolled to her feet.

"Hiei!" She looked back as she ran. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and restrained her. She fought him as hard as she could but he overpowered her. When she caught a look at him, her will to fight vanished. He was dressed like one of the guards, since he had the head gear and the armor on. Then she remembered Hiei and began struggling again. "Hiei..." She kicked one of them, sending him into the wall. The one holding her got kicked in a very sensitive area. As soon as he dropped her, she began running toward Hiei. He pursued her and hit her hard across the head with a sheathed sword.

Hiei finished up the last of the men attacking him. He sheathed his sword before turning around to follow Botan's tracks. A battle met his sight. A man had Botan cradled in one of his arms while he used his sword to fight those coming at him. It was only then that the koorime noticed the blood running from the unconscious ferry girl's head.

"Botan!" He felt rage consume his mind. His eyes flashed red as he charged forward, nearly incinerating the men that had hurt her. He threw one against the wall, holding him by the throat. "Were you the one who hit her?" His voice was tight with anger. The man wouldn't tell the truth but Hiei sensed it. The koorime tightened his grip on his throat, his eyes now completely red. Heat spread from his hand into the criminal's body before he just burst into flame.

"Hiei, settle down. They are all dead now." Hiei turned to look at the one who had saved Botan. It was his father. Eien smiled at him. "So, this is the one you told me about, hm? We should get this wound taken care of." He watched the expression on his son's face.

"I will take care of it." Hiei took her from his father's arms. "I shouldn't have told her to run..."

"It was all you could do for her." Eien sighed. "Come on, let me show you where the room is." He led him to the rooms where they would be staying. "This is hers. There are medical supplies in the bathroom." He watched as the koorime set her on the bed before hurrying to get the supplies. He came back a moment later and treated the wound. He placed the bandage over it carefully then stood up.

"She'll wake up soon. Before then, there is something we need to talk about." They went to Hiei's room and closed the door.

**XxXxX**

Botan opened her eyes and sat up, remembering what had happened before she blacked out. She looked around, expecting to see one of them guarding her from leaving. But there was no such thing. The door opened and, as soon as she saw who entered, she got up and rushed to him.

"Hiei!" She threw her arms around him. "I wanted to get to you but they knocked me out before I could get very far." He wrapped an arm around her, walking her back over to the bed.

"Botan, I'm sorry-" She placed a finger over his lips and smiled. Then she kissed his cheek.

"I'm all right now so you must have protected me." He was looking away, trying to hide the sudden color that had come to his face. A man that sort of resembled her friend walked in. Hiei cleared his throat and gazed at her.

"This is the one whom you should thank. His name is Eien and he is my father." Eien held his hand out and stared into Botan's eyes with a gaze that she swore could see right through her soul. But she just smiled and put her hand in his.

"Thank you. It really is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said cheerfully. He smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Botan. I should thank you for taking good care of my boy." Hiei blushed and looked away after crossing his arms. She grinned.

"Well...actually, I do try to keep up with him. But I can admit that Kurama must be a saint for still putting up with him. That and he isn't the easiest person to get close to." The koorime looked at her in curiosity when she frowned. "But...I can understand why."

"I am glad to hear that." Eien let go of her hand before closing the door and gesturing that they should all take a seat. "We have much to discuss about your stay." She went back over to the bed and sat down, a bit surprised that Hiei took his seat right next to her. Eien, on the other hand, took the chair beside the two. "All I wanted to say was that you have both come during a wonderful week. Tomorrow, we will start a tradition that has been in our family for centuries." He sighed softly. "It would be an honor if you saw the entire ceremony." Botan smiled.

"I would love to but...it really is up to Hiei. After all, I have no idea what he had in mind. I don't even know why I'm here." She looked away. "This seems like such an emotional time for the both of you. I don't know why...but I feel as though I am intruding-" Hiei grabbed her shoulder and swung her back around to face him. She nearly stopped breathing when she realized how close he was to her.

"Do not speak such nonsense. I-I wanted to come here because...I want to discover my purpose for being born." Her eyes went wide. "I don't want to find out alone so that is why you are here."

"But you could've brought someone else-"

"No!" He stared at her with fire in his eyes. "They wouldn't understand me. I-I feel like I saw your soul when you forgave me for everything I did to you. It was beautiful and pure... Now I want to repay that debt by doing the same for you. It may not be much but I have to do it." The way he said those words made her understand far more than just the surface meaning.

"Hiei, I see your soul almost everyday. The way you talk to me...is so different from the way you talk to everyone else." She smiled slightly. "I know that your soul is so different from Kurama's or Yuusuke's. And it's not because you're more of a criminal than them. It's because you repent for that by protecting Yukina...and me, too." Eien watched with interest as they spoke to each other.

_Finally, my son has found her. Now, with the ceremony only a day away, he can finally gain the thing he has been deprived of so long._

**XxXxX**

I think this chapter is long enough. See ya in 14!


	14. Concealed

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 14 - Concealed

**XxXxX**

Botan opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness. It felt really odd sleeping in a castle. Yet, with the way things were in Makai, one would think that there would be a lot of noise. Instead, it was eerily quiet. She got up and looked out the window. By the position of the moon, she had only slept for a few hours.

_I don't know why I'm so restless. I wonder if Hiei is having trouble sleeping, too..._

The more she thought of it, the more she doubted it. Hiei was comfortable all the way to the castle. There was no way he was nervous about anything.

_And then there's the ceremony tomorrow evening. How long does Hiei plan on staying? Will we leave after this is finished?_

There was one other thing bothering her, too. What if the others alerted Koenma to their absense? What if they marched in and demanded a fight? After five minutes of imagining what would happen if Yuusuke and the others arrived, she was ready to pull her hair out with frustration.

"They wouldn't..." She tried to tell herself in a small whisper. "They wouldn't dare..." Then a small voice gave her a bit of hope.

_Kurama isn't so stupid! Maybe he would tell the others that we would be fine because of Hiei. He knows his friend's strength better than anyone. But what if he doesn't tell them?_

By the time those thoughts were finished, she felt sick to her stomach. There was no way she would be able to sleep with those kinds of things floating around inside her head.

_I only hope Hiei is having better luck sleeping..._

**XxXxX**

Her hopes didn't do much good to the koorime. He was wide awake. Wide awake! Only, his thoughts were different. His mind was on the ceremony. It was sort of important to him, even though he had known about it most of his life. Still, this was the first one he would ever attend. And this time...he had Botan with him.

_If only this weren't so confusing. These emotions...I can hardly understand them on my own. I've never felt like this about someone before..._

His crimson eyes narrowed at the ceiling. The thought of actually taking a step forward towards his future instead of a step backwards seemed insane. Would he ever really be ready for change? He hated change. Except the changes that had to do with his friends. He was actually glad that he got to meet all of them. And to think, his first friend was still his best friend. He was really proud of that. Kurama had done a lot for him and he often felt as though he didn't do enough to deserve it. But he knew he was wrong. Kurama wasn't petty. He didn't need a reason to help anyone. He did it without question.

_Since when have I gotten so soft? All of these thoughts, the things I'm saying... It's almost like I'm not myself anymore. Since when have I shared my past, my feelings with anyone other than myself? If I grow closer to her...I may lose who I really am..._

He got up and went outside, onto the balcony. His father had found him when he had run away from the others, from her. At first, he had been beyond furious at Eien. The fire demon had left him alone, left him to suffer, and had made him believe that he had no one. Scratch that, he did have no one. His father, however sorry he had seemed, had to be up to something. The ceremony in the years past had not been complete without his presence.

_My father is still concerned about his subjects and he places them above me. What was he trying to say to me before? How could I let this happen? How stupid have I become?_

He had led Botan here out of hopes of gaining his father's approval and also to try and forgive him for the past. He still had no idea why his father had sought him out in the first place. Eien had said very little to him other than to calm him down. Mostly, he had apologized for what he had done in Hiei's childhood. He had said that had he helped Hiei, they both would have been in danger.

_Still, why wait until now? Why..._

The koorime's crimson eyes went wide. He had to get out of his father's territory before the end of the ceremony, which was in only two days. However, he couldn't just leave. Another barrier had been erected. He had to figure out how to take it down or else he and Botan were in serious trouble.

**XxXxX**

Botan groaned, rolling over to avoid the annoying ray of sunshine that was glaring in from the window. Her mind was so foggy that for a few minutes, she forgot where she was. She sat up a moment later and looked around. Just as she was about to stand up and get undressed, her door swung open.

"Onna, get dressed. Quickly. We have too many things to do today to be lazy." Hiei glared at her as he slammed her door shut. She flushed and looked away, unable to meet his glare. "Did you not hear me? Get up!" No matter how angry he sounded, she could catch a note of desperation that she didn't want to hear.

"Well, how can I with you in here?" She asked, turning her gaze back to meet his. "Why don't you wait outside?" He heaved a sigh of such frustration that she knew something had to be wrong.

"Go in there and dress, onna. And hurry or else I'll make you go out there in those." Hiei made a gesture toward the yukata that they had provided for her. It wasn't very heavy, for it was summer in Makai and the warmth often kept even demons up at night. Botan crossed her arms and gave him a look of indignation.

"Fine." She huffed, grabbing a folded kimono off of the chair next to the table. Five minutes later, she emerged from the small bathroom, glaring at him. "Now what is so important? This ceremony doesn't start until mid-afternoon." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out, just barely giving her time to slip her feet into the zori by the door. "Hiei-"

"Be quiet, understand?" She stared at the back of his head for a moment before stopping, pulling her wrist from his hand. He looked back at her with such an angry gaze. She felt compelled to understand why he was acting so different.

"What has gotten into you, Hiei? Just yesterday you-" The glare that suddenly appeared in his eyes made her stop mid-sentence. She could hear his breathing and knew that he was trying to control the burst of anger that was swirling within him. "You can tell me... I'm just..." She was afraid to tell him of her concern. It seemed that whenever that happened, he flipped out on her. "What did I do to make you so upset with me?"

"You did nothing, onna. Now come on." He grabbed her wrist again, this time making sure she couldn't escape it. She noticed that he wasn't using her name but once again calling her 'onna.' She wondered briefly if he would resort back to calling her 'baka ferry onna.'

_I never would have come if I knew that this would happen..._

His behavior was making her scared and worried that she wouldn't be able to talk to him like she had before. She wondered if it was all for nothing. Maybe she should have let him stay in Makai. Maybe none of this would have happened and she wouldn't have had to endure his coldness toward her again. She would rather they be apart than be enemies. When he stopped, she noticed that they were outside, near the barriers. Except...something was different.

"What is this? What's going on?" She reached out to touch the barrier and felt such a painful electric jolt that she let out a startled cry. "Hiei, what's happening?" He stared at the new barrier, certain that there was a way to break through it.

"What kind of barrier would this be classified as in Reikai?" His question made her look back at it. It was visible and could be sensed. She found nothing really unusual about it other than the fact of its strength.

"It has to be a normal force field. One that is visible to the eye and can be sensed the moment of its creation. However, it's far too strong to be just a normal barrier. Perhaps it is one that will fall after a certain event, like the ceremony tonight. Your father probably doesn't want any more guests." She looked back at him. "Why are you worried about this barrier?"

"Because...something isn't right." He answered indifferently. She figured that he knew more than he was letting on. "Is there any way to take it down?" His only answer was a shrug. "You should know, you were trained for this, right?"

"Yes, I was." She stated, crossing her arms. "Usually, the creator would have to take it down but it depends on how strong the ones within the barrier are. This type of force field should never be set up to imprison someone." He seemed almost relieved at her answer. "There's something you're not telling me. Are we in danger? Is that why you're on edge? Tell me _something_!" He stood there watching her for a moment.

"We can't talk here, onna. Let's just go get ready for later." He felt her frustration pretty clearly, since it was a shared emotion. He needed a plan of escape. Even though they were outside and not trying to leave, even though they were on their way back to their rooms, they were being watched. There was no way Eien was setting them free unless it was through death.

**XxXxX**

"What have you got planned, Hiei?" Eien muttered to the silence of his room. He would not allow his son to leave. The koorime would have to be a part of the ceremony. His part in it included taking the life of the sacrifice. Only recently had he begun to use real beings. Normally, a sacrifice would not be made and they would only spill a little of the blood of one of the eager youths. However, now that he had a chance to become truly powerful and escape his true hell, Eien was going to take the full opportunity.

_I want to truly be able to leave this place. I can only send forth a copy of my true self, a doppleganger. That Reikai barrier will fall once Hiei sacrifices his onna. The beauty of it will be my release, as well as the Forbidden Child's eternal suffering._

He had his doubts at first that Hiei would not be able to do the task. However, he had a second plan already in motion. Only the girl would be able to ruin his plans and he had faith that she wouldn't be able to. Sure, she was pretty smart but it seemed that she lacked common sense.

_I wonder...how will this turn out? Already I have a pretty good idea._

**XxXxX**

Botan stood before the mirror, brushing her hair and getting ready for whatever situation fate was about to toss them into. She hoped that Hiei had only been on edge because of the upcoming events. After all, there had to be a reason for his anger. He didn't usually get mad over nothing. Something was making the koorime nervous. She only hoped that he had stage fright...or something of the sort. A knock on her door made her nearly fall off of her chair. Then, Eien entered with a light smile on his face.

"All ready for tonight?" He asked in his usual soft tone. She flushed and nodded. "Good. I decided to come and see if you would like for me to escort you." She opened her mouth to question him about Hiei when he chuckled. "He had to be there early. Come, let us go before they start without us." A shy smile graced the ferry girl's lips.

"As if they would actually think of starting without their lord." He raised a brow before nodding at her statement.

"Clever girl, aren't you? I can see why my son is so taken with you." He stated smoothly. Botan looked away to hide her embarrassment. Why was Eien being so charming, so soft-spoken? She didn't really know his true nature but she couldn't imagine that a man with his reputation really enjoyed being so cordial. "You know, he did risk a lot, bringing you here. He told me that you could hold your own, at least until someone could save you. He was correct, if I remember our first meeting correctly. You have such determination and such loyalty to him." She slid on her zori, as sort of a distraction for herself. Then, with a tight feeling in her stomach, she met the man's gaze.

"Pardon me, Eien-san, but why are you acting this way?" She asked softly. He frowned slightly. "I am not...suspicious of your actions but when a man of your calibur and status talks in such a way to...a woman, what else could she think?" Her face was burning from her embarrassment. He chuckled.

"You've nothing to fear. I only mean to flatter you and gain your friendship. After all, with the way my son thinks of you..." He trailed off, leaving her wondering just what he had been about to say about Hiei. "Now, enough dawdling. I realize that you are right. I am acting strange. It is merely because of this ceremony. I could never repay you nor Hiei nearly enough for making it complete. We don't want to be late." She felt as though his statement was ominous. She didn't like the way it made her stomach churn. But if it made him and Hiei happy, how could she possibly refuse to be part of a historical tradition and be a guest of the only complete one in what must have been over a century?

**XxXxX**

Hiei disliked having her out of his sight. What he disliked even more was having to be at the hall earlier than she did. Since his father was plotting, the koorime wanted to know where she was and what she was doing at all times.

"Hiei!" To hear her voice after thinking only negative thoughts through the entire past few hours... He couldn't even describe how it made him feel. When he turned to greet her, he saw her in the company of his father. It made his gaze darken. How would he know, without searching her mind with his Jagan, what kind of poison Eien had spouted? She looked happy and relieved to see him but her smile faded at his expression. "Are you all right?" He simply nodded, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his side.

"Are you?" He whispered, long after Eien went seeking someone else's company. Botan met his gaze with concern etched on every part of her face. She nodded, her solemn expression giving him a sudden insight. So, Eien _had_ said something. He wanted to know what it was. Unfortunately, the beginning of the ceremony started so they had to sit through hours of speeches about the importance of the purity of the castle and the race of the fire demons, which made Hiei feel like a bastard child. He wasn't fully fire demon, so why didn't they care if he was there? There were even a few welcoming speeches for him, making him feel sick to his stomach. Then they ate. Hiei hadn't recovered from his bout of nausea so he only picked at the food. Botan seemed to take notice and tried in small, unnoticable ways to offer him comfort.

Surviving dinner had been hard; surviving idle conversation with people he had never even met was even harder. But Hiei felt as though he had an obligation to them. They trusted his father and they were loyal to him, speaking of him only with admiration and respect. It seemed that since Hiei was Eien's son, they expected the same of him. Trying to be civil to them was making him want to slit his own throat. Almost every word that left his mouth in conversation was a lie.

"Hiei, I'm going to back to my room. I don't feel well and I'm tired." Botan had been the only reason he still possessed his sanity. If she was leaving...he was going with her. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her aside to speak with her alone.

"Wait up for me. I won't be very much longer. I want to talk to my father so that I can leave early." She noticed how tired he looked, how much everything was weighing him down.

"All right. Just...don't be too late." She left him standing there, in the shadows. His crimson eyes followed her until he could no longer see her. He was getting such a headache. All he wanted was peace...quiet...and to get the hell out of the castle. But he had to come up with something soon. He didn't have too much time alone so his only other option was to ignore those that spoke to him and to focus on plotting to achieve his goal. After a brief few words to his father, Hiei excused himself from the so-called celebration. Purity wasn't something he celebrated or even cared about. Hell, he was so far from pure that he was surprised that he knew the meaning of the word. However, his sister was so pure that he wasn't sure that she knew what impure was, even though she had witnessed it firsthand. After a few minutes, he made it to her room and entered without even knocking. She was sitting on the bed, not even changed from the kimono yet. He wasn't surprised. The one she was wearing was different than the one she had on that afternoon. The current kimono had a different obi and she would probably need help undoing it.

"I suppose I'm not too late." His words were soft and made her turn her head to gaze at him. He knew how angry and upset she had been over his attitude that afternoon. However, after figuring out that his father was plotting against him, he had no other reaction but to withdraw into his coldness.

"No, you're not. I only just found my way back." She spoke in a toneless voice that made him want to cringe. Her support had been given and received willingly but now she was withdrawing, as he had done earlier. "Eien-san said some very interesting things to me earlier. I know that you were curious." She had his attention and both of them knew it. "He said that you were taken with me. He spoke to me with flattery and kindness. I want to know what is suddenly going on. Tell me what's wrong, Hiei." Her demand was impossible. There was no way he could tell her without scaring her. That would undoubtedly cause problems. Therefore, he had to make up a believable reason as to what had freaked him out that afternoon.

"Eien...did not tell me of the barrier and...I felt trapped. This ceremony has me anxious, on...Botan." He had been about to call her onna again. Though he knew how much she disliked it, he had always called her by that. "You hardly seemed yourself today, either." Botan crossed her arms.

"I hardly think I should be required to be myself. This place is swarming with demons and I do not want to be attacked again, sorrry to say." He glared at her for her boldness to snap at him in such a way. "And I'd be stupid if I didn't recognize a lie when I heard one." She stood up and walked over to him. "You've been having the weirdest mood swings whenever you're in my company. I feel like...I'm the cause of your anger and your...pain." She grabbed the front of his shirt, her eyes surprisingly clear. "Tell me..." His hands came up to remove hers from his clothing and also to remove her from his personal space. She stiffened and pulled out of his grasp, turning around to stare out the window at the rather fascinating darkness. "Get out." The order was so softly spoken that had he had normal hearing, she would've had to repeat herself.

"Why do you suddenly get to demand so much from me? You act so timid for so long, as though I might just take off without a word and now you have the nerve to order me to leave?" He was getting angry quite fast. The both of them had been at odds all day. How hadn't they seen it coming? "You know how I am. I never talk of my feelings toward anything and yet-"

"Must I say it again?" Her voice was low and kept so on purpose. Hiei suddenly felt the wave of emotions coming from her small, petite form. "Leave me alone." He sighed. What the hell was keeping him there? It certainly wasn't defiance. If anything, her orders were empty and she didn't mean them. Was it...her pain that kept him there? Or the knowledge that it was his fault she was hurting?

_What are these feelings of hers? So vivid...so lovely..._

There were other emotions besides her pain that he could feel strongly. They weren't anger or pain. They weren't anything he'd ever encountered before. She wouldn't look at him for fear that he would see how she felt, how much he hurt her when he lied to her. Yet, she couldn't be angry with him. If Hiei had to lie, he had a good reason. Something must have made him insecure. Something hurt him, made him retreat back into the confines of his mind.

_Why can't I tell him how much... Why can't I tell him what I've realized? Why am I such a coward?_

She suddenly let out a gasp when she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his warm embrace. She found that she lost her voice at the intimacy the position suggested. He said something, whispered it in her ear in a tone of voice that was unrecognizable. She thought he told her to trust him. But what he did next made her forget the fact that he had said anything at all. She felt his lips against her throat, right at the point where he could feel her pulse. He turned her around, staring at her with an intense look in his crimson eyes.

"H-Hiei..." Her soft voice nearly made him lose his nerve, until he felt her emotions. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. He was expressing emotions he didn't know he had. It felt so strange to him. It made him feel vulnerable, weak. She suddenly realized that he was no longer near her when she stumbled forward and dropped to her knees. "Hiei..." She called, noticing the way he was staring at her. It had been his first experience with a deep emotion. He was trembling so much that she could see it.

"Good night." He whispered, turning and leaving quickly, closing the door quietly behind him.

**XxXxX**

Well...I tried not to make him too OOC. Let me know how I did... I planned on ending the chapter before they went to her room but I figured that it needed to be a little longer for you.

Please review and let me know how I did! And, speaking of reviews, thank you all so much for being so patient. I've been using my brother's computer lately and I decided not to let an opportunity to write pass me by. But soon, I'll have my own computer! Yay!


	15. Indecision

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 15 - Indecision

**XxXxX**

_If I continue being stupid and acting stupid, then I am bound to make fatal mistakes. Eien already knows how I feel about her and if he is planning to do what I think he is, then..._

Hiei still couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to kiss her, much less to tremble as he had. Emotions were evil. He was beginning to believe it. They made him vulnerable and weak, made him lose focus and concentration. His crimson eyes narrowed at everyone he passed in the hallways.

_Everyone is a suspect... Especially my father. How am I supposed to figure out what he is planning when I can't even go anywhere without being watched...or followed?_

The koorime knew that his father had sent someone to keep track of him. It would have been stupid not to. After all, Hiei could be a threat to the plans Eien had made. He couldn't exactly tell for sure if it was as he thought. But if he remembered anything at all about learning about his heritage...then someone was to be sacrificed on the last day of the ceremony. If Hiei could guess, then he would have to place his bet that Botan had been named the sacrifice. After all, how often would opportunity present a pure deity such as the ferry girl? He sighed. The things he had to go through. But with the way Eien was pushing the two closer, he guessed that he had been marked with the 'honor' to sacrifice her.

_Demon logic... Who would be able to live without it?_

He smirked. Perhaps this ceremony thing wasn't so bad after all. If the deity were no longer around, he couldn't possibly have feelings for her. Perhaps he could play his father's game...

**XxXxX**

The second night of the ceremony had come and almost gone. There were only four nights and on the fifth, the true celebration would take place. Botan looked around for Hiei but he was nowhere to be found. She had not seen him since... Trying to push back her furious blush, she focused on finding Eien. Maybe he knew where his son was. After all, Hiei was an important asset to the event. Eien stood by himself, watching as a few young demons paired up to dance, a sign that they had found their life mates. She smiled at him when he noticed she was walking up to him.

"You have a question to ask me, I assume?" He chuckled at the expression on her face. "It is quite obvious that you are looking for my son. But I have not seen him since the start of tonight." His voice was calm, signalling that he didn't really care what Hiei was doing. "Perhaps he grew bored. The evening is almost through. You may leave, if you wish." She nodded.

"I am a little tired. Thank you and good night, Eien-san." She gave him a respectful bow before turning and leaving. He followed her form with his eyes until she had left the room. She was a nice girl...

_Perhaps she could have made my son happy...if I didn't need her for my freedom._

He smirked before shifting to make himself more comfortable. He had to thank his son for the wonderful opportunity. The deity was so pure and practically glowed with unbridled Reiki. Of course, since she was a deity, she had one of the purest souls in the three worlds. Any other deity in Reikai would have been perfect, as well. But the fact that his son loved this girl...and that she loved him in return was what made the difference. He had to be weary, however, because he knew his son wasn't stupid. Hiei had probably figured something out because of the change in the barriers.

"My Lord, are you feeling well?" He looked over at the maiden that had spoken to him. She was one of his servants for a long time. He nodded and smiled, his good mood shining in his eyes. She flushed with embarrassment when he pulled her closer and laughed.

"I couldn't be happier, my dear. Soon, I will be free of my prison and then..." He laughed, figuring that he would leave the rest to the imagination. "It has been so long since I have last tasted freedom." She stumbled when he gave her a little shove. He then returned to his plotting, planning to smile the whole night through.

"Freedom... Why, Father, that seems like such an insane ambition. You were sealed here by Reikai, were you not?" Eien looked back to see Hiei leaning against the wall, his blood red eyes glittering with what looked like bloodlust. "Should you really try to use such a powerful method?" For a long while, father and son glared at each other. "And with such a pure deity? You'd go straight to Hell." Eien chuckled, more or less because he knew that already or to ease the tension.

"I know that, Hiei. That is when I die. Until then, I will be free." The fire koorime stood up completely and began to walk past his father. He paused only a moment in his steps.

"If you use her, there is no doubt in my mind that you will die. I will give your project an incomplete, since you failed to do part of your homework." With that, Hiei left the room and returned to his. He was becoming anxious and restless waiting for the last day to arrive. He locked his door before falling onto his bed. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would die if he went through with the whole ordeal...but what about him? He would be part of the ceremony and he had to sacrifice her. Would he be killed, as well? If not by that then definitely by Yuusuke and the others. Koenma would be so pissed off that he would sentence him life in a worse place than Hell.

"Hiei?" He heard someone knock on his door. It was Botan, there was no doubt in his mind. "Hiei, are you there?" He didn't wish to answer the door. Seeing her made him weak. His feelings for her needed to vanish. They made him so uncomfortable that he couldn't deal with himself. Guilt settled over his mind. It wasn't her fault so why was he doing that to her? He wasn't about to deal with emotions like that when he had so much on his mind. He heard her suddenly in the next room, closing her own door. With a sigh, he got up and undressed. Sleep was the only thing that would clear his mind. Sleep was the best thing for him.

**XxXxX**

**_He stood in front of an alter, a dagger in his hand. It was polished beautifully and had ancient markings all along the edge of the blade. His eyes went to the alter, where a woman, a deity, was chained to the wall. She appeared to be unconscious, her head hanging low and her hair covering her face. Her body was wrapped in what appeared to be ceremonial robes. A shining white, the robes flowed to just past her bare feet, which didn't even touch the small rise that was before her. Her cerulean blue curls hung loose, cascading down her shoulders. Her chest slowly, rhythmically, rose and fell; another indication of her unconsciousness. A large bowl was placed beneath her by a young maiden dressed in a robe similar to the woman's, except the fabric was black instead of pure white. The maiden bowed and left the alter, never once lifting her head. Then, a man's voice rang in his ears. He had a deep, booming voice that penetrated the silence. His words didn't even seem to be in a language he recognized. However, that could have been because the ringing in his ears made it hard for him to hear anything else._**

**_"And now...it begins." He looked around at all of the distorted faces, not even able to make out one of them. "This is the new beginning of freedom. Let the ceremony come to an end with the final act." They were all staring at him. He felt eyes...so amny eyes watching him, waiting for him to do something. His body began to move freely, without his given consent. He raised the dagger in his fist and watched through wide eyes as his other hand lifted the chin of the woman suspended before him. The blade sliced her delicate skin, shallowly, at first. Her eyes opened and she stared at him through large pools of amethyst. The first drop of crimson blood left her body, running down her neck to stain the shining white robe. Her pink lips moved but no sound came from them. The dagger slowly sliced deeper, until the blood was pouring from the wound._**

**_"Hiei..." The whispered word left her lips as the light faded from her eyes. Her body went limp as he let go of her chin. Her head forward and the blood began dripping into the bowl. He placed the dagger into the bowl so that the blood that the blade would drip off. Words he didn't know left his lips as he kneeled there. The words he spoke...sounded strangely like an incantation. He stared at the slowly growing pool of blood in the bowl. His mind seemed foggy but he felt anxious and impatient, as though he were waiting for something else to take place. The woman's blood seemed to let off a faint glow. Then, a man stepped up beside him and bent down, filling a small decorated cup with the crimson liquid. He stood before lifting it to his lips. Before it fully reached his mouth, he paused and began a new incantation. Then he put his lips on the cup and drank the blood..._**

**_"With the deity now sacrificed and the ceremony now complete, I will now bask in my new-found freedom!" With that said, he whirled around to face the woman. He smirked before completely engulfing her body in flames..._**

**XxXxX**

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed. His mouth was dry, as though he had been eating cotton. His body was glistening with sweat and his breathing was quick and irregular. He had kicked off his blankets during his nightmare so they resided in a pile on the floor. He got out of bed and threw open the window, the brisk morning breeze calming him down considerably. It had to have been a nightmare. The ceremony was still a few days away. He remembered it so vividly, just like the nightmares before that turned out to be memories... He shook his head and threw on his clothes, determined not to let his nightmares get the best of him. He still had to figure out what his decision would be. The nightmare of the designated night scared him half to death... But the concept of a relationship scared him even more. And he didn't like to be scared because it never happened. It wasn't supposed to happen.

_This is ridiculous. I should not be scared of killing someone, even if it is...her. But it would be my first sacrifice... How am I even considering this? I am the Forbidden Child. I can love no one. I can be with no one... The decision is really obvious._

He pushed open his door and slammed it shut.

_Botan has got to die... But it has to happen before the ceremony or else my father will gain his freedom._

He was not going to let Eien have his way. The events that would unfold after that... Hiei wasn't even sure if he was powerful enough to kill his father at his full potential. If Eien gained his 'freedom' then he would have access to _all_ of his powers.

_That old man is pretty clever to lure me in here with her. But to do this, I have to surpass him..._

If Hiei killed Botan before the ceremony was over, he was sure to be killed. If his father dropped his guard, thinking that Hiei would go along with him and sacrifice her, then it was possible that he could kill them both. A different kind of thought crossed his mind as he walked the halls. If the rest of the Reikai Tantei knew what he was plotting, they would surely kill him. Kurama would hit him upside the head and ask him how he could even be considering the idea of killing Botan.

"Hiei!" He froze, his whole body going stiff. Her voice... She sounded so happy to see him. What the hell was going on with him? Why couldn't he make one simple decision and stick with it? "I was looking for you last night. Are you okay? Listen, it's okay if you need your space but...I wish you would tell me." She turned him around and made him look at her. "I'm really worried about you."

"I know, onna. But I need my space...and right now, you are invading it." He pulled away from her grasp. "I have things to do." Turning around, he walked away as quickly as he dared.

**XxXxX**

For the last few days, it remained that way. Botan didn't know what to think of it. Hiei was avoiding her and snapping at her every time she ran into him. It was hurting her but she knew that he was new to those types of feelings.

"Eien-san!" She smiled at him when he entered her room through her open door. "What are you here for?" He smirked at her before handing her a delicately wrapped package. She looked up at him when he closed the door and took a seat in the chair by her bed. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the package in her lap. "What is this for?"

"Tonight's celebration. After all, it is the last night. I will need you there a few hours early. Will that be all right?" He asked softly. She nodded before turning her attention back to what he had given her. She gently tugged at the ribbon keeping the wrapping in place before unfolding it to reveal a pure white robe. She stood up and unfolded it, putting it against her body. It seemed almost like it was made for her. It differed from kimono in that it had no layers. The sleeves were a bit long and it seemed a little long. However, it looked like it had purposely been made that way. "What do you think?" She turned to look at him.

"I cannot accept this." She stated with a feeble smile. "Someone else should wear it. Someone who deserves it more." He stood up and laughed, startling her with his abruptness. He gave her a slap on the back.

"So modest! The true sign of a pure being! Anyway, I expect you there a few hours early, as you promised. Oh, and...leave your hair down. It looks lovely that way." She flushed at his brazen declaration. But she continued to hold the robe against her, this time gazing at herself in the mirror. What would the evening bring...?

**XxXxX**

Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I'll try my best to get the next one out so I'm not leaving you too long with an ending like that:)

And thank you so much for being so patient with me. It isn't easy for me to write anymore. I work mornings now and still using my brother's computer so...not working too well there. But I'm trying my best and you are giving me wonderful support!

Just like before, I tried to prevent too much OOCness. I know Hiei was a little OOC at the end of the last chapter but think about it... He had never been in that type of position before so... there isn't any telling what is actually OOC, right?

Thanks so much for reading! Love you all!


	16. Conclusion

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 16 - Conclusion

**XxXxX**

Botan walked out of the bathroom, the steam playfully following her until it vanished. She dried off her hair while staring at the white robes. Something seemed odd... She turned her head to dry off her hair when she noticed something gleaming on her dresser. Drawing closer, she realized what it was almost instantly.

_Hiei...what is going on in that head of yours now?_

She was staring at the necklace that he had sent her before, in a form of apology. Only now, it was just the necklace with the Hiruiseki stone on it. Maybe he was apologizing again? She shook her head. For what? He hadn't done anything wrong. She looked at her door, realizing that it was locked. How, then, had he entered? The window? She whirled around to see the curtains billowing lightly. That damnable koorime! She smiled and closed her fist around the stone, placing it against her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart.

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself in the gleaming robes. Then she lifted the necklace and placed it around her neck. Hoepfully, they would leave the castle after the ceremony and...then what? Did Hiei want to be free of the prospect of a relationship? Or did he still want to be with her? She wasn't so certain but she did know that she loved him. She also knew that, no matter what became of them, she wanted to be part of his life, even if he was only her friend.

"Well...here goes..." She turned around and left, slipping on a pair of zori on her way out the door. The strange thing was, with as important as the ceremony seemed, no one was in the corridors. Not a single person was to be seen. She made her way to the hall and hesitated at the doors. Why had Eien wanted her there early? Was she going to have a part in it? The thought scared her but it also intrigued her. She set her hand on the doorknob and twisted.

**XxXxX**

_(Time difference!)_

Yuusuke let out a yawn, his eyes gazing tiredly at the clock. Quarter to midnight... What did Kurama want at a time like this? The kitsune had entered through his window, which made Yuusuke awfully jumpy. He nearly screamed at and clobbered his friend and partner until Kurama turned on the light.

"I can't find Hiei." The little koorime had always pulled vanishing acts. What was so different now? "And Botan is missing, as well." That really woke the detective up. "I tried locating their Reiki but couldn't find it. And I called Koenma but he wasn't awake."

"I know the feeling..." Yuusuke held up his hand and left his room to go to the bathroom. Kurama sat down on the bed, eager to hear what the detective was going to say to his plan. Hiei just might have gone back to Makai and, knowing Botan, she might have followed him. What bothered him was that neither of them had tried any form of contact in the past...five days. "So, why are we really concerned about this...at midnight?" The kitsune gave him a dirty look. "Look, Hiei can take care of himself and sometimes Botan gets those stupid assignments for Reikai that she has to deal with. My point is, why do we have to worry about this _now_?"

"Because one of them would have tried to make contact after the first two days. Or maybe I'm assuming too much." Who knew that Kurama could be so short tempered? Maybe the fact that it was midnight had something to do with it...

"What difference would it make if we worried about it now instead of in the morning? Keiko will find me to blame for this and she will make it out to be a reason to kick my ass for sleeping in class." Yuusuke stated with a long sigh. "But, since I'm awake, I guess I'll hear out what you plan on doing while Koenma is sleeping."

"I want to sneak into Reikai and take a portal to get into Makai." He paused to wait for a reaction. The detective stared at him tiredly for a few moments before slapping him across the face. "What the-" Kurama tried to hold in the curse that was trying to escape his mouth as he stared back at Yuusuke in shock.

"Listen to yourself. Let them deal with whatever problem they're having. Besides, how do you even know they're in Makai? Where would they be if they were? Now stop waking me up in the middle of the freaking night for stupid impulses! Go home and get some sleep. You said yourself that you trusted them. They'll call if they need help." Yuusuke climbed back in bed and hid himself under his covers. "I assume you can find your way back out my window in the dark..."

"Yes, Yuusuke, I can." The kitsune left but did not return home. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air.

**XxXxX**

Botan opened the door and noticed immediately that there was not one person wearing a kimono. They were...wearing robes. Robes of onyx black and scarlet red... It seemed as though she was...out of place. Why was she the only one wearing white? Her eyes sought out Eien and found him standing by an alter that was being set up. He noticed her and gestured that she join him. She walked in and closed the door behind her, nervously trying to evade being the center of attention.

"Botan, you look simply lovely! I knew that the white would look best on you." She blushed slightly then let her gaze wander back over to the alter. "Ah, an inquiring mind you have, lovely deity!" For some reason, the way he spoke to her gave her the chills. "The ceremony will commence at midnight tonight. Though, there will be speeches and a lovely feast to cover the rest of the evening."

"Why midnight, Eien-san?" She asked quietly, hoping that her fear would vanish with the answer. However, she was so far from the target that she couldn't even see it. He put his arm around her shoulder, his crimson red robes billowing. A chuckle left his lips before he even thought to answer.

"Why, aren't most sacrifices better when the _full_ moon is high and everything becomes much more powerful? And isn't midnight such a lovely time to die?" She couldn't breathe... Her lungs wouldn't accept air and her eyes were beginning to water. Finally, she drew in a shaky breath and pulled forcefully away from Eien. "Oh, didn't I tell you? You are tonight's sacrifice! You are going to help me gain my freedom from this foresaken hell! Aren't you happy?" No! Of course she wasn't happy! She was mortified. How in the hell was she supposed to get out of... Wait a minute! Hiei was edgy when the ceremonies first began. Had he figured it out then and neglected to tell her? Had he known all along?

"You will...surely die if you sacrifice me." He smiled and flicked his wrist as though it were no concern of his. "Please, Eien-san...don't do this..." Why was it always her? She would probably have better chances if she were a tainted being. Then she wouldn't be so pure and wouldn't be used in such situations.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that _I_ will not be sacrificing you." She almost breathed easier, except he didn't say that she was going to live. "My son will be the one holding the blade." An image flashed in her mind, one that made her want to cry. Her chest began to ache and she brought her hand up, her fingers absently brushing against the bump in her robes, indicating the surface of the Hiruiseki stone. She could almost feel the coldness of it against her fingers. The stone was eminating such coldness that it gave her the chills. However, it calmed her down and forced her to have faith in her feelings. She had to trust in Hiei. She had to believe that he would keep her out of danger. She had to find him. Turning around, Botan began to run back to the doors. However, darkness engulfed her before she could even cry out his name.

**XxXxX**

Hiei was pushed rather forcibly into the hall by the ones that had been watching him all along. He growled at them but they didn't seem to care. Following their gazes, he found himself staring at the same alter from his dream, along with the same pure deity in white robes... He was 'escorted' to the alter, where he was 'helped' up onto the rise. He found himself staring at the lovely woman, like he had in his dreams. Only, along her delicate neck, he could see a chain and knew what rested beneath the robes. She had worn it... It brought to him the reality and the identity of the woman suspended before him. A dagger was resting in front of him and he figured that he would have to pick it up. As his father spoke lies to the crowd, he inspected the words carved onto the blade. However, he didn't have time to inspect them for very long because the young maiden from his dream placed a large decorated bowl beneathe Botan's feet. Her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm, something he wanted to keep happening. His eyes went to the small bump at her chest, where the Hiruiseki stone rested. He had reached a conclusion. He couldn't kill her. No matter what she did to him, he couldn't do it. Even though she made him lose concentration, made him weak with emotions he hated, made him depend on her... He couldn't kill her.

"And now...it begins." He looked around, expecting eveyone's faces to be distorted. Though, he was surprised to find that they were not. "This is the new beginning of freedom. Let the ceremony come to an end with the final act." Damn him and his dreams. If he made it through this, he would probably never want to dream again. However, if he stalled the ceremony, he feared that she wouldn't live to see consciousness. So, he would fake the entire thing. He lifted her chin so that he had a clear view of her throat.

_Onna, I hope you can act..._

He placed the dagger where the cut should be made and dug it in gently, enough to only leave a red line. Then he looked up to see that she was waking up. Her eyes snapped open and she stared down at him with wide eyes. He gave her a stern look before moving his hand down and slicing his palm so that the blood was plainly visible only to her. After all, his back was to everyone and he was up higher than they were. But she was up higher than he was... Oh well. Then he carefully put his hand on her neck, over the red line, letting his blood drip down her skin. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He narrowed his eyes at her and she gazed at him with a pain-filled expression. Then she let her head fall forward limply, right after he removed his hand, which he closed as he knelt down. He placed the dagger in the bowl and made sure to get a puddle before he hid his hand in his robes. The words he had spoken in his dream left his lips before he stood again, staring at the deity, who was a surprisingly good actress. Eien was soon next to him with that cup from his dream. The thought of what he was about to do made the koorime sick to his stomach. So, he closed his eyes and waited. He heard the incantation and then there was a pause.

"With the deity now sacrificed and the ceremony now complete, I will now bask in my new-found...freedom..." Hiei took it upon himself to use the sacrificial blade to stab his father in the back.

"How does the blood taste, father?" He asked as he pulled the blood-drenched dagger out of Eien's back. The fire demon looked at his son in horror. "Does it taste like _demon_ blood?" The koorime revealed his sliced hand. "Next time you force me to sacrifice someone, make sure it is someone I don't know." Eien's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You fool! You stole freedom from this entire castle! From everyone in this room! Do you expect to get out alive with your deity?" He made a motion at Botan, similar to the one in Hiei's dream, when he engulfed her in...

"Don't you even consider it, old man. Do you believe I am without the means to defeat you?" His body temperature began to rise and his form began to glow with the blackest fire. "Do you think I am so stupid that I would pull something like this without the confidence of a greater power; perhaps the greatest power?" The older demon watched as the bandanna across his son's forehead burned away to reveal the Jagan eye. "I'll send you to the black abyss from which you came!"

"You cannot defeat me with a false Jagan, my son. I will always overpower you." Eien straightened his back as though he had never been stabbed in the first place. "I will always be on top because I do not have a weakness to drag me down." He launched an attack at his son before following up with some physical blows. Hiei blocked every one without moving from his spot in front of Botan. However, he was too late when the fire demon launched two attacks, one at him and one at the deity. She felt the heat and tried her hardest to form a barrier against it. The coldness of the Hiruiseki stone increased, giving her the chills instead of feeling the effects of the fire. It was protecting her...

"Such a low-class thing to do. I actually thought that you were better than that, _Father_. But how childish of me..."

**XxXxX**

Kurama shivered, his emerald eyes narrowing up at the full moon. He still had that horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. Perhaps sitting on the roof of the highest building in the city was a stupid thing to do. Nothing was going to make that feeling go away. Stupid Yuusuke...

_He didn't have to slap me..._

Damn that unpredictable detective. He made Kurama seem stupid for worrying. However, the kitsune knew better. Something had gone wrong. Something bad had either yet to happen or already did.

"Stupid Kurama..." He heard a voice behind him mutter. Kurama turned his head and saw Yuusuke standing there, dressed and wrapped up in a jacket. "Why is it so damn cold?" The detective complained as he sat down next to the kitsune. "Thanks to you, my hands are gonna have frostbite."

"It isn't _that_ cold out here." The boy rolled his eyes and muttered something undoubtedly stupid before making a face, crossing his eyes and everything. Kurama became increasingly interested in what the idiot detective was about to do.

"It isn't _that_ cold out here." His voice was high-pitched and mocking to the highest degree. "Listen to yourself! I dragged my ass out of my nice warm bed after you disturbed my sleep at midnight because I felt bad for slapping you. And this is the thanks I get? It isn't that cold out here, he says! The least you could do is humor me since I'm worried sick about my assistant and teammate!" With a sigh, the kitsune agreed with his rambling friend. Perhaps he should have let Yuusuke sleep...

**XxXxX**

The fight was intense as onyx flames collided with natural flames. Hiei was fighting fire with fire...even if his was from the deepest pits of Hell. His eyes were pure black as hatred consumed him thoroughly. Botan was watching with wide eyes, still suspended on the wall. A small barrier was now visible around her, since the temperature of the air in the room was too hot for everyone except for the two fire demons that were trying to kill each other. The ferry girl would've liked it better if she wasn't still tied up and she was able to run whenever fire got close to her. She didn't know how long the barrier would hold up. All she knew was that she was grateful to Hiei for lending the Hiruiseki stone to her. Flames once more collided with the barrier, making her heart race and her fear skyrocket. But the barrier continued to hold strong. She had tried to go into spirit form but something was keeping her from doing so. She had long since stopped trying to struggle against chains.

"Hiei..." Her eyes followed him, even when he disappeared in bursts of speed. In her mind, she knew that he was not himself. He was that hate-filled demon from before, the one that had coldly pushed her away, the one that had fled from Ningenkai because of her. She wanted to protect him from being hurt anymore than he already was. She wanted him to be happy. "I promise that...you'll be free..." Her eyes went to her chains. She had to get out of them. The battle would only keep going until one of them died or both passed out from exhaustion, which wasn't likely. The chains were too tight to let her slip her hands through and even her feet were chained. She would only be a distraction for the koorime if she remained in the room.

"What are you thinking of, deity?" A very familiar man appeared in front of her, looking down at the sacrificial blade he held in his hand. "You cannot break free on your own and your koorime is locked in battle with...me." Her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was one of Eien's dopplegangers. Obviously, he knew the art and that was how he had contacted Hiei. But to do it in the midst of the battle... Her eyes widened. She looked around frantically to see that Hiei was kneeling on the ground, panting and facing the real Eien, who was just recovering from being hit.

"Stay away from me, you sick-" He laughed quietly, amusement dancing in his eyes. He noticed the chain leading down into her blood-soaked robes. Without so much as a word, he ripped the top of her robes to see what it was that rested beneathe. Botan let out a surprised yelp and tried to twist away from him. She noticed then what he was looking at. The blood-soaked Hiruiseki stone. It was slowly turning colors, bonding with Hiei's blood and drawing from it. "What..."

"I never thought that my son could be such a stupid whelp. Emotions are for the weak and defenseless. Do you realize that you are dragging him down?" He cut her chains and pulled her close to his body. "I have orders to kill you. Since they are from myself, I cannot disobey." His face was set in a malicious grin. "I had forgotten how beautiful purity could be." The blade was suddenly pressed up against her throat, right on the red line that Hiei had made. "Time to finish what my son started..."

"Hiei!" His name left her lips without even a second thought. Her fear made her heart race, made her body grow cold. Her barrier had only protected her from the heat... She closed her eyes, praying that something would happen soon, something that wouldn't leave her dead. "Hiei..." Her body trembled as tears escaped from her tightly closed eyes. Suddenly, she was thrown hard into the wall, leaving her completely knocking the breath from her body. With brief hesitation, she opened her eyes to see what had happened. But all she saw was black... Looking up, she realized that Hiei was standing in front of her.

"You are dead." The words were bitter as they left his lips. His voice was dripping with anger and resentment. Those were his only words as he released his most feared attack...

The smoke was thick and it made her eyes water if she tried to look around and see. She knew that he was carrying her to safety. After his attack, the room began to collapse because of the power of his Dragon. Then...it wasn't just the room collapsing but the entire castle. Leaning her head on his chest, she let her tired mind rest.

**XxXxX**

Warmth and comfort... Where was she? Opening her eyes and sitting up, Botan realized that she was back in her apartment, in her own bed. Glancing over at her digital clock, she also realized that she must have slept a good long time because it read 2:04 PM. She threw back her covers and blushed so red that tomatoes would have been jealous of her.

_Hiei must've taken those robes off..._

She was only in her bra and underwear. How...embarrassing. Getting quickly out of bed, she decided that she needed a shower. She stunk of blood and smoke. Grabbing some clothes, she ran to her bathroom for a long hot cleansing.

While brushing her hair after her shower, Botan decided to see if Hiei had stayed in the apartment or if he had left her there. When she got out into the living room, she knew that her couch had not been used.

_I guess that I'll go and find him after I eat something... Or maybe I should wait and make him eat with me... I think I'll go with that. Perhaps...he went to Kurama's. I know that he was wounded so he had to get them treated, right?_

She pulled her hair into a sloppy bun before grabbing an apple and slipping on her shoes. There weren't very many places that he would go to so it wouldn't take her too long. At least, she hoped not.

**XxXxX**

"Hiei _was_ here?" Botan felt instantly surprised that the koorime had gone to Yukina instead of Kurama. "It could be because Kurama would've asked questions..." The kitsune was ever curious and it probably bothered the hell out of Hiei.

"I asked him about it but he...wouldn't really say." The young koorime looked upset. "He only asked that I heal his wounds. Then he left..." The ferry girl sighed and shook her head. That sounded like Hiei. "I am worried about him. Will you please tell me what happened? He seemed...different."

"Yukina, I would if I could but...what happened is better left alone. He just didn't want to worry you more by telling you." She set her hand on Yukina's shoulder. "I think...that he'll be fine. Hiei is stronger than anyone I've ever met so don't worry so much." The ice maiden hesitantly leaned forward and hugged Botan.

"Thank you so much for...being there for him." After that, they said their good byes and Botan set off to find the koorime. She had no idea where he was. He wasn't in the park; that had been the second place she looked. Kurama hadn't been home so option one had been eliminated.

_If I were an angry, irritable fire demon, where would I be?_

She almost laughed at herself for thinking about such things. Then a thought crossed her mind. Why not ask a detective? Surely Yuusuke had time to spare and if he didn't, there was no reason why he wouldn't clear his schedule to look for a friend and teammate. With a grin on her face, she headed for Yuusuke's apartment.

**XxXxX**

I'm cutting you all off right there. So...how did I do? Once again, I apologize for not updating... Work is such a pain. But I'm on more nights! Not to mention that some time is spent with the boyfriend...

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I tried my best for my current situation of being dead tired... -- At any rate, please drop me a review now and then...or maybe all the time... Thanks!


	17. Realizations

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 17 - Realizations

**XxXxX**

"Yuusuke?" Botan stood outside Yuusuke's apartment door, knocking and calling out to him. The door opened and she found Kurama standing there. He pulled her inside quickly and barely gave her time to slide her shoes off before leading her to the detective's bedroom. "Kurama, what's going on?" She stared at him with wide eyes as he gave her a look. As soon as she was inside the bedroom, she understood what was happening. Yuusuke was guarding Hiei, who was sitting on the bed, looking so irate that she wouldn't be surprised if he blew the apartment complex sky-high.

"We were trying to figure out what was going on. I got a really bad feeling a few days ago and I was wondering what it was." Kurama gently pushed her over to the bed so that she was sitting next to Hiei. She opened her mouth to tell him that she had been in Reikai spending time with a few tons of paper when he interrupted her. "And I want the truth. I talked to Koenma and not even he knew what was going on."

"Hiei, did you-" The koorime gave her a murderous stare that meant something like: 'of course not, you idiotic twit'. She almost breathed a sigh of relief but didn't dare. It was then that Kurama noticed the mark on her throat.

"Why don't you start with that?" Yuusuke nearly would've flipped out on Hiei if Kurama didn't restrain him.

"What did you do to her, you little-" Hiei's katana was drawn and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. He stood there calmly, his dark eyes swirling with distaste and infuriation.

"How dare you wrongly accuse _me_ of bringing harm to the ferry onna?" Though, if Yuusuke knew the story, he still would've blamed it all on the koorime. Kurama could tell that Hiei was edgy and partly guilty. He could sense it all swirling together in the koorime's Reiki.

"Were you cause of her injury, Hiei?" The kitsune asked as he let go of Yuusuke's arms. Botan sat stiffly on the bed, staring hard at all three of them. She looked like she was about to freak out.

"Why are you accusing Hiei, of all people? He's always protected me and saved me from harm. Don't you dare stand there and ask him if he hurt me. Why don't you ask me what happened this time?" Hiei looked back at her, a warning etched deep in his dark eyes. She calmly returned his stare, fully intending to tell them the story to get him off the hook.

"They are _my_ personal affairs, onna. Don't you dare breathe a word." She could fully understand that she would be put on the top of his hit list if she broke the unspoken promise of his privacy. He had trusted her enough to let her in on quite a few things so... However, the point was that she was never a very good liar so she had to make up a perfectly believable lie that was partly truthful.

"We went to Makai because Hiei had some...unfinished business and he needed me to get him there. On our way back, we got ambushed and he couldn't protect me and fight at the same time so...that's how I got these injuries." She stood up, a deep frown on her face. "You could try to trust us more, okay?"

"Botan, that doesn't explain-" Yuusuke started but Kurama mutely shook his head. He gave the two an apologetic smile before letting them both leave. "Kurama, she was lying about the ambush. Even I could tell. What the hell is your problem?" The kitsune sat down on the bed. He was silent for a while, staring at the door.

"She told me more than enough, Yuusuke." Yuusuke noticed suddenly that there were amber specks in his eyes. The look nearly gave him the chills. "I will have to talk to her alone, when Hiei is not around."

"She was obviously protecting his right to privacy. I don't think she'll tattle on him for you." The detective sounded pretty wise just then. "Let it go."

"No, Yuusuke. That night was a full moon. And feelings like that only used to occur on nights when sacrifices were made. Makai still holds onto beliefs and there are still less harmful ceremonies... But that night was different. A true sacrificial ceremony was going on. Something tells me that someone wanted to use Botan because of her purity. The mark on her neck was proof enough." The kitsune's eyes narrowed and the emerald began fading even more. His voice grew deeper.

"Cut it out, Kurama." Yuusuke's voice brought him back to normal. "So...maybe they did get ambushed and someone tried to do one of those ceremony things."

"This wasn't random, you idiot. The timing was too precise. Ceremonies last for days and the sacrifice is offered at midnight of the last day." He sighed and shook his head. The detective looked indignant at being called an idiot. "Hiei's unfinished business...had to be with..._him_..."

"Who?" Kurama didn't answer but stood up and said his good byes to his friend. "Tell me what really happened after you talk to Hiei, all right?"

**XxXxX**

"Kurama knows now, baka onna." Hiei stated quietly. "He must have figured out that a sacrificial ceremony was taking place. All demons know about those damn things. But you gave him a hint with that wording of yours. Unfinished business. Why didn't you just tell him? You can't even lie." Botan turned around and glared at him.

"Of course I can't lie! It isn't right to lie." He snorted and turned his gaze away from her. With a frustrated noise, she reached up to unclasp the necklace he had lent to her. "Anyway, you stubborn idiot, this belongs to you. I don't want to keep it from you any longer." She held it out to him, noticing the color of it.

"It does not belong to me anymore, onna." He shoved her hand away. "I gave my blood to you as protection and that's what changed it. Hiruiseki stones are strange and hold powers all their own. It protected you for me after I gave you my blood." The glittering crimson stone no longer felt icy to her. She had noticed a certain warmth to it. "It is yours to keep now." He was about to take off when she grabbed his hand. "What now?"

"I want you...to come with me. You probably haven't eaten a thing since you got back. And I could sort of say the same." He gave her an annoyed look. "Please? It's the least I could do to repay you for what you did for me." He pulled himself away from her suddenly. She stumbled from the force he used to rip his hand away from her.

_It seemed almost like... I burned him..._

"I did nothing for you, fool." He vanished from her sight, leaving her standing there staring at nothing. She sighed before beginning her way back to her apartment to eat alone.

_There is no one in the Three Worlds more confusing than Hiei... What did he mean when he said that he did nothing? Didn't he say that he gave his blood to protect me? Hiei...what is it now that separates us?_

She was almost home when a voice stopped her. At first, the words were distorted and she couldn't understand them. She whirled around to find herself facing Kurama. He had his arms behind his back, his eyes calm and cold as he stared at her. A frown forced its way onto her face and an indignant look brightened her eyes.

"What is it?" She spoke only out of discomfort. It was beginning to well inside of her body at the intensity of Kurama's gaze. After all, the kitsune appeared somewhat less patient. "I would like to eat something before my stomach dries up." The dry humor that she tried to use appeared to have little successfulness. He merely gestured that she continue on her way. Things had been tense around the two of them ever since they broke it off. They had hardly spoken at all, in fact. She began her way back to her apartment, fully aware of the stoic sentry that was Kurama.

Botan sat down at her table after setting a plate of food in front of her companion. He wasn't acting like himself, that was for certain. It had passed all levels of comfort to have him in her apartment when they were alone. Somehow, it just didn't seem right to her.

"What is this about?" She asked in defeat. Her expression turned solemn. "You're acting like you're upset at me. What did I do that was so wrong?" Kurama finally looked her in the eye, having avoided it since they'd arrived.

"You were nearly sacrificed, weren't you?" She looked down at her food, wanting to finish her meal without having to think about the incident. However, it was a major stepping stone in her relationship with Hiei. But now, it seemed like nothing had happened. Things were back to as they were before the test.

"Why are you asking me about this? Is it because you know that I can't completely lie? Or is it something else?" He didn't answer, only continued to watch her with impassive emerald eyes. "Are you blaming me for something?"

"Nothing like that, Botan. Hiei is definitely different and I want to know why. You were with him, there had to be a reason." She frowned. "I am just concerned for him. He seems quite comfortable around you and I was thinking that something happened to change him..." His voice trailed off as he watched her. Her eyes began to shine with tears and her body began to tremble. She looked up at him with a guilt-ridden expression.

"He was consumed with hatred for his father when he battled him. He withdrew again after he found out Eien's true intentions for the ceremony. He was going to make Hiei sacrifice me..." She pulled out the Hiruiseki stone and closed her fist around it to help calm herself down. "He won't tell me anything more and he...seemed so upset at me." Hiei's earlier guilt and the story began to fall into place in the kitsune's mind. Hiei had taken Botan with him because he wanted someone there, obviously. "I don't want him to be angry with me..." Kurama stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. He pulled her up, a joyous expression on his face.

"I understand it now." He pulled her to him and held her with such intensity that she grew confused. "Hiei is not angry with you. He is merely guilty that he let something like that happen to you. He wanted you there because he wanted your comfort and support. You were the obvious candidate because he knew you would give him both with unquestionable loyalty. He has always been difficult but honorable. He now feels as though he did you a great injustice. You have to talk to him." She wrapped her arms around him, realizing how much she had missed the warmth of an embrace. The lulling scent of roses calmed her raging emotions, just as much as the brilliant kitsune's explanation. "He feels something for you... I am certain of it..." She froze. Kurama's voice had...sounded so sad.

"Kurama..." She looked up at him, hesitant at first. He looked away from her, not confident enough to meet her gaze. "Kurama, what are you trying to say to me?"

"Do you love him?" The question hit her full on. She had never expected him to question her about it. His emerald eyes finally met with hers. The look she saw made her back away from him. The warm moment they had shared was completely shattered. "Well? Are you planning to answer me?"

"Why?" Her voice was quiet. Kurama turned around. He began walking toward her living room, toward the exit of her apartment. "Kurama! Tell me." She watched as he merely paused in his steps.

"You and Hiei are my friends. I just do not want to see either of you hurt. What kind of friend would I be if I did not care?" His cold voice made chills run down her spine. Was he...regretting something? "At any rate, thank you for clearing things up for me. I hope we can speak again soon. Perhaps the others would like to go out again... You should bring Hiei next time."

"Yes..." He stopped walking completely. His eyes were wide as he turned to look at her. Her small hands were clenched into fists at her sides and her eyes were narrowed. "I love him. I am willing to do anything he asks of me. I hope that this time, I will not need to suffer from loneliness." Her gaze hardened. "I will not let him go. My feelings for him will never fade, Kurama. I could never hurt him. This time, it is real." He smiled at her and, though it was small, she realized that it was a blessing. He turned around again and left, this time unhindered. She fell to her knees, the realization of her words and the reality of her situation finally becoming clear.

_I love him...more than anyone else. Hiei...how can I show it to you?_

**XxXxX**

So, did you all like the chapter? Kind of short, I know but I figured that I should get it out soon. Botan finally realized exactly what Hiei means to her! How much more complicated will things get? Did Kurama purposely bait her to her realization? Well, I guess that you can all find out next chapter.

I know you probably don't care to read my problems but I've been working so much and it's been all mornings...so I haven't had much opportunity to write. I am closer, however, to getting my own beautiful computer. Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_Please_ review!


	18. Forbidden Curse

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 18 - Forbidden Curse

**XxXxX**

**_"Hush now, little one..." Her sweet voice settled his raging emotions, settled all of his terrible nightmares. "Do not cry. Everything will be over soon..." He opened his eyes to gaze at her beautiful face. He wanted to speak but he had no voice. "We can be together in your dreams, my love. Here, I will last eternally within your heart..." As he stared into her eyes, he found himself back at the burning park. "All of your sins will be forgiven." He saw that scared expression that haunted him, even still. He saw her burning alive and couldn't do anything to stop it. "Rest easy, my sweet koorime." He found himself once again holding the sacrificial blade, cutting her throat without even a moment's hesitation. "You will always be forgiven..."_**

**_"No..." He managed to choke out. His eyes burned as he pulled away from her. "I cannot be forgiven..." His throat burned. She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing. She was telling him everything he wanted - no, needed to hear. Every single word. But he knew that it wasn't real. He knew that it couldn't be real. No one could forgive such terrible deeds without even batting an eyelash. All of the suffering that he was causing made him want to scream. "Those...things..." He nearly threw up. Why? He had no idea. "They are not...forgivable..."_**

**_"Why?" She smiled and reached out to touch him. He backed away, feeling all of his guilt surface. "You seemed to have suffered enough. Why not forgive yourself?" His eyes lowered._**

**_"Because...I don't know how..."_**

He jerked awake, falling off of his tree branch. Sweat was pouring down his face and his stomach was a turbulent mess. Trying to shake off his nightmare, he took plenty of deep breaths. Why was he plagued with such harsh nightmares? All of his life, he had been afraid of sleep. It was the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine. Those visions...they knew him inside and out. They knew his mind, knew his soul enough to torture him to the brink of snapping. But now, they were worse. Because of her.

"Why...?" He asked aloud, just to break the tense silence. After a few minutes of concentrating on his breathing, he decided to train. It had been far too long since he felt the sweet feeling of his katana in his hand and his mind only on techniques and battle simulations.

**XxXxX**

About two hours into his activities, he sensed a familiar presence. He stopped mid-drill and turned in the direction of the person or...demon. He pointed his katana at his unexpected guest as though he was going to kill him.

"Come to play, kitsune?" Hiei frowned, not liking the fact that he was interrupted. "Or did you want to speak with me? I have things I want to do so make it quick." In fact, the koorime knew the reason for his friend's visit. Kurama walked out into the open and sat down, giving Hiei the message that it wouldn't be quick. "Can't this wait?"

"No, Hiei, it cannot." Finally speaking, the kitsune made direct eye contact with his friend. "I think this is very important." Hiei snorted and sheathed his katana. He walked over, standing a close but not-too-close distance away.

"Important? You've just come to be nosy, haven't you? Listen, I am quite certain that you got the information you desired from the onna..." He trailed off suddenly. Her scent was covering Kurama, as though they had been really close and making full contact. Had they...revived their relationship?

"Not nearly as much as I could get from you. I know why you took her but why are you guilty? And you are pushing her away, which isn't helping either of you in the long run." The koorime tuned out his voice after that point. He was sure that Kurama would go into a full-on rant if he tried to fight the topic. "Will you stop being stubborn and listen to me for once?" He crossed his arms and turned his back to his partner.

"Why should I? It's clearly more fun when you're riled up." He wasn't about to get in a brawl with the kitsune but pissing him off was always fun. And it was quite easy for Hiei to make him lose his patience fast. No one else had that special talent, except maybe Yuusuke but that was just dumb luck and it happened rarely. But what bothered Hiei about Kurama was the fact that the clever kitsune knew how to get under his skin. He knew just how to get his desired reaction out of the fire koorime. "And who are you to talk about pushing people away? How many times have I seen you get short with someone? You push people away in a more reserved way but you still do it. You can't lecture me, Kurama."

"Hiei, this is for your own good. Will you please just listen to what I have to say? Stop fighting with me just to run away from the obvious." The koorime was getting sick of the conversation quite fast. "You care about her. What your reason is for keeping her fifty feet away is beyond me. Don't you dare tell me you don't want her to get hurt, either. It is most definitely within your range to protect her." Kurama noticed a change in his friend's Reiki. "Please don't keep us all at bay."

"How can I protect her from myself, kitsune? How many times now have I hurt her? How many times has she been hurt _because_ of me?" Hiei wouldn't allow himself to turn around. His eyes were too unguarded, too expressive. He hid his expression beneathe the shadows of his black bangs. "She was better off when we were mere acquaintences. I was better off when I didn't know who she was."

"What are you...trying to say? That you want to cut all ties with her? You know that it would break her!" The kitsune got up and forced the koorime to turn around. The former slammed his friend into a tree, glaring into unfamiliar crimson eyes. "You've changed, Hiei. It was for the better but now, I'm not really sure. In fact, I can't even identify who you really are anymore." Hands wrapped around his wrists, squeezing them so hard that it nearly cut off circulation.

"I am trying to do something right for once. This is unfamiliar territory for me and you know that. In fact, you know all the ways to get to me. You know what makes me angry, you know what I live for, and you know how I feel. You know _what I am_. So don't you dare stand there and tell me that you don't know who I am. Kurama, this is what I choose. You know ningen hearts better than I do. You know the emotions far better than I ever could." Hiei's body temperature sky-rocketed. "I am a demon. I know only violence and pain. The world is black and white to me. There are no colors except blood. There is no such thing as love in my world. Tell me what the hell this is! In all of my life, I have never felt so disgusted at myself." His voice was quieter. "You've lived like this before. You know both sides of this wretched existance. Tell me... How can I make someone happy when I don't even know what it means?"

"Hiei..." Kurama's grip went completely slack. Hiei had no idea what had been happening. He had no idea what Botan was feeling because he never felt it, never knew of its existance. "You can't even forgive yourself because you don't what it means. You can't love her because you don't know what it is. All you can do is protect those that inspire something other than hatred inside of you."

"Exactly, Kurama." He shoved the kitsune away, his crimson eyes narrowed. "We are merely partners. We've always worked toward the same goal. Don't give me dribble about friendship because I have no concept of what it is. As for Yukina, the protectiveness I feel for her is not love but only the fact that she is my blood, my responsibility." The only depth that the koorime had was his level of intelligence and his skill for fighting. "No one can change a demon. I cannot be changed. It is not within the rules of reality. Hell if I know what it was that was between me and the onna. I can...only protect her. I can only do what I think should be done."

"But demons can feel love, Hiei. Granted, it isn't the same as what ningens feel but it is there. You must have felt something..."

"I cannot know love or happiness. My life is one bitter hell. Remember? I am the Forbidden Child. It is more than just a name. The damn thing is my curse." Kurama stared at his friend, suddenly breaking everything down. All that time with Botan...it was only his protectiveness. The bitterness of the whole thing made the kitsune feel like crying. He couldn't imagine how the koorime must have felt. But...Hiei probably didn't understand crying, either. "Her sentiment toward me made me secure. But that is what drives me away. Security is not something I can deal with."

"But...there must be a way around the curse. We could go to Makai and-"

"And what, Kurama? There is nothing there. I fought and killed my bastard of a father. It's all his fault that I even exist. Damn his insufferable attraction to purity..." Kurama hid his expression, feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes. He grabbed Hiei's shoulders before pulling him into an embrace. The koorime stiffened. "I...I thought we just talked about this, kitsune!"

"I...It is only for my sake... Please..." Hiei sighed and smelled the saltiness of tears. Kurama was actually crying...on his shoulder. It left him feeling completely empty. Why couldn't he feel those forbidden emotions? Why couldn't he begin to fathom the depths of friendship or love? Why couldn't he be with Botan?

**XxXxX**

"Shiori-san! So good to see you." Botan bowed with a gentle smile on her face. "Is Shuuichi in? He left a message on my phone that he needed to speak with me." Shiori grinned and let the young woman inside.

"He is in his room." She took Botan's coat and watched as the girl removed her shoes before going up the steps. Botan couldn't help but feel worried. The message... The kitsune had sounded so upset. Perhaps he had talked with Hiei and the latter had been difficult. She prayed that she wouldn't find Kurama wrapping any wounds that looked like katana slashes. Knocking gently before entering, she opened the door to find the room filled with books. The strange thing was that they were all...from the Reikai library.

"Kurama, what's going on?" She closed the door and looked at the nature of the books. They were all on curses. "Did something happen? Is everyone all right?" The kitsune didn't lift his head from his book. She walked cautiously around the large stacks and made it to her friend. When she got closer, she realized that he was asleep. She took the book that was in his hands and read the passages.

_These are on birth curses... But what the hell is he trying to figure out? And why did he want to talk to me? I don't know anything about birth curses...or even these rare curses that these books are about._

"Botan...?" She let out a squeak when she heard him call out to her. Looking up at him, she realized that he was still asleep. Furrowing her brows, she kneeled down in front of him and poked him. He didn't stir.

"Who knew you could be such a sound sleeper? I thought demons slept with their senses tuned into their surroundings." She smiled before gently shaking him by his shoulder. He opened his eyes and drowsily looked up at her. His eyes went wide and he backed away from her. "What's gotten into you, Kurama? And why the in-home library?"

"What are you doing here? I didn't mean for you to come down here to talk to me... Why didn't you just call back?" He rubbed his eyes and began looking for the book he was reading. She held it out to him. Her expression was not one that he wanted to confront.

"What is going on? Did something happen that I should know about?" The dark rings under his eyes said that he hadn't slept in a couple of days. "And I was out today so I decided to drop by." He slipped a marker into the book before slamming it shut. It was then that she noticed that he still had the same clothes on that she had seen him in the night that he had followed her to her apartment. "You're not yourself..."

"I wanted to ask you if you'd seen Hiei." The ferry girl stared at him before letting his reply sink in. She went completely white, assuming the worst. "Nothing happened to him, Botan. I just wanted to know if maybe he talked to you." She shook her head. There were a ton of questions in her mind and he could tell just by looking at her. "All right..." The sigh of relief luckily escaped the ferry girl's attention. The only thing that Kurama wanted to do was free Hiei from his wretched curse. Emotions were too much for him, he couldn't even begin to understand them. All he knew were the dark ones, the ones that led only to one path. Perhaps the curse was slipping in the presence of purity within Botan. But he wasn't even close to figuring out just what he needed to know. "This is just...research. It is a personal project that I've been working on engaging for a long while now." Surprisingly, Kurama was a good liar. The only one he couldn't lie to was Hiei because the koorime could sense it. However, there were tracks that he sloppily missed. And the ferry girl was a pretty good detective.

"So...no one is in any trouble?" He shook his head. "But you sounded so upset on the phone. And if this was only a project then why aren't you taking any breaks to change, shower, sleep, or even eat?"

"This is important, okay? This is just something that I need to do." He didn't feel like fighting with her. His temperament of late had been extremely short and he hadn't been getting any sleep. Just when he thought he'd found something useful, it wound up to be nothing more than just a fact that he didn't even need. That was how it had been for the past couple of days.

"This has something to do with Hiei, doesn't it? You spoke to him, didn't you? Will you tell me what's happening? Please, Kurama! For once don't keep a painful secret locked up. Let me help you!" They were silent for a few moments.

"Curses, huh, kitsune? What did I tell you about this one?" They whirled around to see the koorime sitting in the window. "You don't understand this, do you? Just like I don't understand emotion." Botan looked from Hiei to Kurama and noticed the look on the kitsune's face. "This is something you cannot interfere in."

"I will still try. You deserve the same, if not even more, as anyone else." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Why can't you just accept it? I did long ago. Now, why don't you just give up this fruitless search and go on with your life?" He growled, his fists clenched at his sides. It was a painful moment for him, of that Botan could tell. But she had no idea what either of them were talking about. She had no idea what was going on. "Don't play petty games. Don't pretend that this can be fixed."

"Hiei?" Botan stared at him with a gaze he couldn't begin to fathom. "Is everything okay?" He turned around and went to leave before something made him stop.

"You know nothing of what that idiot was spouting?" He asked quietly. She looked back at Kurama with a confused gaze. The kitsune wasn't even looking up. "Onna." Her eyes went back to the koorime, who was just standing there with his back turned to her. Why couldn't he face her? Why...?

"No, he wouldn't say anything. Hiei, will you please tell me? I...I want to help..." He was gone before she could even finish telling him what she was going to say. "Kurama, you'd better answer me." Something was wrong with Hiei. She could feel it. Turning to glare at him, she found that she couldn't. Kurama was on his knees, his hands clenched into fists. Her stomach churned, making her feel sick. What was going on?

**XxXxX**

There were no words to describe it. There was no way he could handle it. Those feelings that he had around her...

"They shouldn't exist within my mind...or my body." He whispered as he stopped. He had been running around with no concept of where he even was. All he knew was that he was finally out of breath. For hours, his mind played with him. How could he even understand what she was to him? It couldn't just be lust. She was pretty but...he would've known if it was a physical attraction. His curse... What was going on? Perhaps the only one he could talk to was someone who probably knew exactly what his curse was.

Threatening scared women wasn't something he did every day but it was fun every now and then. Hitching a ride to Reikai hadn't been very hard, for there were many ferry girls out and about. They knew who he was so the threatening didn't take too long. Pushing open the doors, he stormed over to the desk and grabbed the person behind it by the front of the robes.

"Tell me what the hell is going on." His demand would've been better answered if Koenma actually knew what he was talking about. The toddler was actually able to remain calm under the dark and disturbing circumstances. He managed to slide out of Hiei's grasp and get back to his comfortable and rather safe chair. After making a brief inquiry, he got the koorime to settle down. "This curse of mine, Koenma. Tell me about it. Tell me what it'll take to get rid of it." All curses had to have a weakness and he would be in tons of trouble if he couldn't get rid of his.

"Well, Forbidden One, I will have to have a minute to think about it." Koenma coughed and readjusted his collar. Then he sat back thoughtfully. It had been a while since he had even thought about the curse. Most people thought it was just a title, that it was nothing more than cruel dribble spouted by some demon. But it wasn't. It was an actual curse. And damn to the depths with whoever cast it. That was why his father had been locked away. "Usually I would say you would have to kill the one who cast it but it isn't broken so that method is ruled out."

"I didn't come here to go through methods, toddler! If I'd wanted to do that, I would've stayed with Kurama." The koorime was unusually short tempered, the godling noticed. Perhaps it was finally beginning to dawn on him how much of a curse it really was. How much it actually restricted.

"Fine, fine, Hiei. Your curse is rather rare and I've only seen it once. It isn't easy to break. In fact, I would say it can be rather impossible. You see, your curse as Forbidden Child makes you forbidden to others, as it makes others forbidden to you. But there is only one reason for this. You cannot understand complex emotions. Rage, pain, hate, and agony are really all you understand because they are pretty basic. With your curse...it has no form, no mark, no real way of wiping it from memory." Hiei was prepared for bad news. He expected Koenma to tell him that there was no chance in hell that he could break it. But those words had not left the godling's mouth. "There is no way to break it. You can only learn to make it disappear."

"Learn what?" He wanted to grab Koenma's robes again and shake the answer out of him. "Don't talk in circles to me."

"I'm getting to it, Hiei. This is very complicated...but to think about it for a split second, it seems ridiculously easy. You see, the curse means for you not to feel happiness, love, kindness, and security. The only thing you can do for those that you don't hate is to protect them because, yes, they do mean something to you. You really can feel those things. All you have to do is learn to identify them and explore them. No curse is allowed to strip emotion. This one only does so by making you think you cannot so therefore you lose the understanding. When you were young and learned you had one family member left, what did you do?" The koorime frowned. "You went to find her. You learned what it meant to not be alone without even realizing it. Next, you got the Jagan eye implanted because you wanted to always protect her. That feeling of protectiveness and sacrifice is something inspired by a form of love." Hearing those words made Hiei realize what his father had actually done to him. And it only made it even more cruel. His father had led him to believe that he couldn't feel happy, when he could have.

"You mean to tell me, those little glimpses of feelings were of those I wasn't supposed to feel?" He asked quietly. "And I was feeling them all along only I couldn't understand them?"

"Exactly. You only have to identify them. Another example for you... Do you want to protect Kurama?" The koorime nodded without even thinking about it. "You get angry when he is hurt and you want to hurt those that caused it?" Again, he nodded without hesitation. "That is inspired by friendship. You get along well with him and you both understand each other more than anyone else could. Do you want to imagine not having Kurama there for you?" He shook his head. If Kurama hadn't been there for him, hadn't helped him... "He is your friend. And you've learned to accept Yuusuke and the gang as friends. They are certainly not your enemies and they are more than comrades." Koenma felt rather pleased with his explanations. He hadn't had much time to think with being put on the spot like that.

"What about Botan?" He froze. The question was so quiet that he almost didn't catch it. But it was clear enough what the koorime meant. "She's different than the others... I...I want to know what it is." Truth be told, Koenma couldn't hand him the answer to that one. Hiei would have to figure it out on his own. After all, the toddler couldn't really be sure what it was that the koorime was feeling.

"I'm sorry but...I can't give you that answer."

**XxXxX**

Botan sat on her couch, her legs stretched out and a magazine propped open on them. She stared down at the articles, barely even skimming some of them. However, there were some rather interesting articles that did deserve full attention. But the rest were barely worth a minute. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Hiei had acted really strange but that wasn't even comparable to Kurama's behavior. She made a sound of frustration and threw the magazine across the room. The only reason she had bought it had been to take her mind off of the two of them. It had only worked for the first hour... Glancing at her television, she decided that maybe she could find a good movie on or maybe even the game channel would be fine. Just as long as her mind didn't wander back to her two demon friends. Suddenly, the phone rang and made her nearly fall off her couch. She reached for it and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She was still trying to calm herself down from the little falling episode.

"Botan? It's Keiko. How are you? I wasn't sure if you were home or not..." Relief filled the ferry girl's mind. If anyone knew how to distract her, it would be Keiko. At least, she hoped so.

**XxXxX**

Kurama was cleaning up his room when Hiei got there. The kitsune looked so frustrated. Hiei had never seen Kurama so upset about anything before. He remembered what Koenma had said about friendship. From what he could figure out on his own, friendship was a mild form of love. It wasn't different from the concept of love itself but it was certainly not as strong. He reached forward and opened the window, climbing in quietly like he always used to. But the kitsune had heard the window open. He turned to watch Hiei enter before sitting down on his bed. How much more would he actually have to take?

"Kurama, I need to talk to you." There was a certain tone in Hiei's voice that Kurama couldn't identify. He nodded, telling the koorime to continue. "W-What I came here for... I-I know that we are more than partners, more than comrades... But I still need work on identifying and understanding that. Give me some time and I'll know what a friend is." All was silent for a few moments. Hiei had his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes gazing deep into Kurama's.

"What...?" For being known as a perceptive person, the kitsune was being very dimwitted. "What are you talking about?"

"I can understand, kitsune. I can feel emotions other than those I know. Don't you understand? All I need to do is learn the depth and meaning of those emotions you were blabbering about so much. My curse...it can disappear." The smile that appeared on Kurama's face was nothing like Hiei had ever seen on him before.

"Really? That's wonderful, Hiei!" Kurama grabbed him and embraced him, nearly squeezing him to death. "Now all you have to do is figure out what Botan means to you. And you have to tell Yuusuke that everything is all right. He stopped over after you left and...it all spilled out. He promised me that he wouldn't say a word to anyone so I doubt anyone else knows." The fact that the detective knew was enough to make Hiei groan. He didn't need to be dumbing down the logic of the curse to the imbecile. At least he wouldn't have to make it so simple a baby would understand like he would have if Kuwabara knew but still the detective had a mentality of a five year old sometimes. Or...when it came to demons and anything related to the subject.

"Perfect. Thanks a lot, kitsune." So, he left Kurama's just as soon as the kitsune let him go. He had to go to Yuusuke before the detective spouted the story to anyone that would listen.

**XxXxX**

Well, that's all for now. I wanted to give you a longer chapter for once. So, I hope you like it. Wonder what could be next? We'll find out, won't we?

Thank you for your support and I really look forward to more reviews so that I can hear from all of you. Thank you for sticking with me through this long ride and I hope you've been enjoying it so far. On that cheerful note, I leave you with a request. I know you must get this all the time but it means a lot. Please review!


	19. Siblings

**Fear of Fire**

Disclaimer - Don't own YYH.

Chapter 19 - Siblings

**XxXxX**

"Huh?" Yuusuke blinked as Hiei turned around in a huff. "Oh, is this about that thing that Kurama told me? The thing about your curse?" The aggressive fire koorime was way past being patient. He felt a snarl touch his lips but he bit it back.

"Why he even blabbered to _you_ of all people is beyond me!" Yuusuke was silent, feeling a bit self-conscious at the fact that the koorime wasn't just yelling at him but he was insulting him as well. "This is why I keep everything to myself. Because even that damn kitsune can't keep a secret to save his life! He's just as bad as the baka onna." Hiei folded his arms across his chest with a sour expression on his face as he sat down on the floor across from the Reikai Detective.

"Okay, Hiei. I get it. You don't want anyone else to know. I'll probably forget about it now, anyway." Yuusuke scratched the back of his head. It was one thing to tell him about a curse that was affecting his friend but when the said friend told him that the curse could be broken without his interfering, then he was all for it. "You can handle it on your own, then? Just as long as we're clear on this, man. I'd only spill if you needed help."

"I don't need help. This isn't the type of curse that can be broken by someone else. I know what I'm doing so don't worry about it." The little demon vanished then, without another word. The detective smiled. He knew Hiei could take care of himself. That wasn't even what had worried him. When he had spoken to Kurama, it seemed like Botan played a big role in the story. But he had no idea exactly what was going on. He figured that he would find out, sooner or later.

**XxXxX**

Hiei stared at the temple stairs. He had been there for over three and a half hours standing there. Just standing there and staring up at the mountain of stairs. But he didn't see the stairs. All he saw were his memories of his sister. The feelings he felt were pinpointed and examined thoroughly. She had always had an easy time with emotions. She laughed when she was happy, cried when she was sad, and, even with her timid nature, grew icy and emotionless when she was angry. She was opposite to him in every way. Unlike him, she had to learn to lock her emotions away. To him it was completely natural. They were both quiet and intelligent, even if she was a bit naive. Brother and sister, night and day. She was like the sun, so full of happiness and innocence. He was like the moon, living in the dark, in the shadows of the other. He remembered his rage when he couldn't find her for the first time, back when he hadn't yet gotten his Jagan. He had actually panicked and had gotten so angry that he couldn't see straight. But his little fool of a sister had only wandered off to play with animals and had fallen asleep. He examined the feelings that he had when he had found her. He had studied all of the words but they were hard to place. This one...was relief. It was happiness, if only one of the forms.

_Baka... Why did you wander away? You always used to do that. You never knew what that used to do to me... You made me worry about you... Worry...for the first time._

It was then that he had gotten the Jagan. So that he could watch her and find her without even looking. Only...she had wandered off again and had gotten kidnapped. The bastard that had captured her had used wards, which had blocked her from him completely. How angry he had been when he realized... He had been so full of self-loathing for not watching her. It had made him angry and...upset. She would endure pain and sadness...all because he had been careless for just a moment.

"Hiei-san?" He froze, his eyes searching in front of him for the owner of the soft voice. "What are you doing out here? Do you wish to come inside?" He looked over his shoulder to see Yukina's innocent smile directed toward him. She had quite a few bags in her hands and often shifted to find a more comfortable position. He wordlessly took the bags from her and waited until she started up the steps to follow her. "Thank you so much." She whispered when they arrived at the door, her face flushing a light pink as she bowed to him. He frowned at her.

"You needn't be so formal to me. I'm not worth your respect." She looked up at him with wide eyes. He wasn't even looking at her. How could he have said that? He had saved her life before and he always helped Yuusuke and the others.

"You are worthy of the highest respect, Hiei-san. You are a good person, though it seems as though you have not realized it." She opened the door and indicated that he enter first, since he had the bags. She led him to the kitchen and smiled as he set the bags on the table. "Thank you. Would you like to stay and join me for tea?" He shook his head. His heart was at ease around her and he felt guilty for not telling her who he was but he didn't want her to be disappointed. Her face fell and she looked away as she pulled some of the things from the bags.

"D-Did you wish for me to stay?" His voice was quiet, like it usually was. She looked a little flustered at his question and turned away from him to put the items she had gotten away. "Yukina."

"Oh, I could never ask that of you." Her voice was soft and tinged with sadness. "I just get lonely here sometimes. Genkai-sama is sick and cannot get up from bed so..." She trailed off as she closed the cupboard she was finished with. When she turned around, she was shocked to find that Hiei was taking his cloak off and leaving the room to hang it up. When he came back, he questioned her on where the items in her bags went. After everything was put away, she started making their tea. "Hiei-san, you do not need to stay for long." She turned to look at him with a shy smile before noticing that he wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were unfocused as he stared ahead at memories that she couldn't see. She had often wondered about him. Whenever she asked someone else about him, they really couldn't say much. Kazuma disliked him, of that she knew. But Hiei hated the ningen boy, for what reason, she was unsure. The demon didn't seem to talk about himself and he never seemed to like company. He was especially hard to read and she had no idea why. She could often catch a brief sense of emotion but that was it. And she could never identify it. The whistle of the teapot made them both snap from their reveries. She flushed and tended to her duty.

"Did you say something?" She looked over her shoulder at him when she heard him speak. "I wasn't paying much attention so I-" She smiled and set the cup in front of him before kneeling down by the table. He seemed just a bit uncomfortable at the distance between them and she was only aware of that because he shifted away from her.

"Is everything all right, Hiei-san?" His expression closed off even more. This startled the young ice maiden. "Oh! I apologize if I've asked too much of you-" His gaze silenced her immediately.

"Do not apologize for such trite things, Yukina." She let out a soft sigh of relief at the soft tone of his voice. Being around him made her nervous but at the same time, his presence made her feel safe. It was familiar but she could not put her finger on it. His gaze eased her distress. He didn't even need any words. Being around him made her want to cry with frustration. She had been searching for so long and she still could not find her brother. Her one wish was that he was someone like Hiei. He was so quiet and didn't need much attention to be satisfied. He didn't talk too much or even ask for favors. He helped her without even expecting thanks in return.

"I feel terrible for even asking this of you..." Hiei turned his attention to her fully. What he saw nearly made him choke on his mouthful of tea. He swallowed hard and tried to stifle the concern that was dying to free itself. Yukina's hands were shaking as she held her kimono bunched up in her tiny fists. Tears sparkled brightly in her eyes but never fell. "You are the last one that I can turn to. Hiei-san, I beg of you... Please...help me find my brother." She bowed low, her forehead nearly touching the floor. He stared at her with wide eyes. Why did she have to ask such a thing?

"How would I...be of much help?" He asked, trying to cover up the fact that he was really in trouble. "I know...hardly anything about you." He hoped that he wasn't a terrible liar. He hoped that she couldn't sense the lie. "You're asking the wrong person." He stood up to leave and she looked back up at him.

"Please, Hiei-san!" Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to fight the sobs. "You...are the only one that hasn't tried." He stopped only briefly but didn't look back at her.

"I'm sorry, Yukina. But...I can't help you." Without another moment's hesitation, he grabbed his cloak and left. Yukina knew that she had to try and ask for his help. Perhaps it was too much to hope for success. She was really disappointed that he couldn't help. If only she knew why...

**XxXxX**

His tree wasn't the perfect place but it was the place that offered him the privacy he needed for struggling with his emotions. The darkness had crept up on him only an hour earlier and he had yet to mask himself from the outside world. Yukina was heartbroken, of that he was certain.

_Why is it so hard to deal with these emotions? I...I wish I could never feel them! I wish I never knew that I was able..._

His sister was hurt because of him. The guilt and anger were mixing together to agonize him in every way. He was still so vulnerable to emotions. Perhaps it had been too soon to encounter her before he had a firm grasp on those damn emotions he still had to confront and identify for himself. All of the emotion he felt around her was so...profound. There was so much that he didn't understand and it made him angry. He froze. That had happened before, only with Botan. He had gotten so angry with her that he just snapped and ran away. It was because he didn't understand. All of those shadows were becoming clearer. Every time he didn't understand something, it made him run away. Those times...they were all when he felt something so complex, he couldn't understand. Such deep feeling could only be one emotion. The one that Koenma couldn't tell him about. Was that...love in itself?

_Perhaps..._

**XxXxX**

It had started all of a sudden. She stared out over the part of the yard that she could see from the temple porch. The rain was so soothing. If only it were snow... She had been out there for hours, just watching the rain pour down, watching as the tiny crystalline drops collided with the earth. Her crimson eyes caught sight of a movement. The shadow was dark but recognizable. After all, she had seen him the day before and he wasn't one that was easily forgotten.

"Hiei-san?" She questioned. He walked toward her, obviously enjoying the coolness of the rain. It was dark out, had been all day except it was supposed to be dark at that time. It was a few hours to midnight, of that she knew. He needed no reason to be there but he never came there often, which made it unusual. "Are you okay?"

"Hn." It was his infamous reply. She rarely encountered it when speaking to him. Without a word, he took a seat next to her under the shelter of the porch. Her close proximity had made him uneasy before but that didn't seem to be the case. "You must be wondering why I am here." Their eyes met. "I have...a confession to make."

"A confession? Hiei-san, you needn't explain yourself to me." She then covered her mouth, realizing that maybe he wanted to tell her something willingly, something he thought important. "But...if you wish to confide in me, then do so whenever you wish." He was surprised when her hand rested on his shoulder. Then she was surprised in return when he smiled at her. It was small but it was still a smile. Her face flushed. She felt so honored to witness something so rare. He never smiled...that had been a known fact amoung the group.

"I wanted to tell you why I couldn't help you find your brother." All at once, her happiness passed. A dark, foreboding shroud seemed to settle over her shoulders. "Before you make any assumptions, Yukina, clear your mind." He could sense how sad she was that he had mentioned her brother, which made him even more insecure about his decision. "We have to talk about this and I need you have a clear and open mind."

"Of course." She did as he asked, though it wasn't easy by any means. He took a deep breath and stared deep into her crimson eyes, ones that resembled his so flawlessly.

"Contrary to what you may have thought...your brother was never lost to you." She stared at him in anticipation. Could he know...? He was silent for a few long moments. "I've been here all along." He couldn't look at her so he turned his face away. "I didn't wish for you to know so everyone kept it in for me. Except for the baka, he had no idea."

"H-Hiei..." His name left her lips so quietly, so painfully. "Why couldn't you tell me? I would never judge you. All of those things you did to help Yuusuke and the others..." He shook his head.

"All of those missions were to help clear my name of my criminal record. It was in lieu of jail time... In fact, my punishment is to live out my sentence here, in this hell." Yukina felt herself begin to tremble. All of that time, all of that pain... "I was trying to protect you from the truth. In fact, recently...I've been battling a curse that father placed on me. It isn't easy but I have to do it." He sat there quietly for a moment before standing up. "I will respect any decision that you make about us. But...I will always protect you, just as I had when we were younger." Briefly, he looked back over his shoulder, the Jagan glowing eerily. She didn't say a word as Hiei walked away, the rain soaking him once more after he left the shelter of the porch. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was hold back her tears.

**XxXxX**

"Yukina, my snow princess! Where are you?" Kuwabara bounded toward the temple, his eyes sparkling with renewed vigor. Yuusuke followed at a slower pace, fighting his fatigue. The detective shook his head at his friend's attitude change.

"Where he gets the excess energy, I'll never know." They had gotten out of school early. No one had actually knew the reason because they failed to care about that part. "Kuwabara, be quiet, will you? Genkai is still sick." In fact, the old woman was the reason why they were there, though the way Kuwabara carried on made it seem otherwise.

"Sorry, Urameshi, I just haven't seen Yukina in a while. I wonder if she missed me..." Yuusuke rolled his eyes before starting up the porch stairs.

"Probably not as much as you missed her." He muttered under his breath. After knocking on the door, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Knocking probably wasn't necessary, what with Kuwabara screaming for Yukina and all but he didn't need a lecture on manners. A few moments later, the door opened and a solemn young maiden greeted them with a cheerless smile. "Yukina? What happened? Is Genkai all right?" Yukina nodded and let the two boys in. "Are you okay?"

"Genkai-sama is awake. She feels a little better today." It seemed as though Yuusuke's last question didn't make it from his lips to her ear because it was completely ignored. "I am certain that is why you are here, right, Yuusuke-san?" She had reverted back to her old honorifics. It had only been a month or two before when she had stopped using them. What had happened to her that made her so upset? The detective plastered a cheerful smile on his face, hoping to disspell the girl's sadness.

"Yeah, of course! You're as sharp as ever!" When faced down with a compliment as such, Yukina would always duck her head and blush modestly. However, she didn't even seem to register the fact that he had said anything... While she was leading them to Genkai's room, Yuusuke turned to Kuwabara, who was unusually quiet. "Any idea what's the matter with her?" The taller boy shook his head with a frown.

"I don't know. This is too weird for words..." As soon as they were in the old psychic's room, the koorime bowed and quietly excused herself. Genkai was sitting up, her eyes focused on something outside of her window. Yuusuke sighed and sat down.

"Hey, Grandma. How's it goin'?" He knew no other way to make her feel better than to give her something to fight back with. The old woman looked over at him, a glare falling over her face.

"Fine, dimwit, how else would it be going?" Silence cloaked the room, making everyone shift awkwardly. "Have you noticed how Yukina is acting today?" Yuusuke nodded when she looked over at him.

"Any idea why?" Genkai frowned and then let out a sigh. "She won't answer any questions that have anything to do with how she is or what happened."

"Hiei paid her a visit last night. The day before, as well. Something tells me that those two are going through a tough time." Kuwabara got instantly defensive. He felt angry and he had no idea why.

"Stupid little runt! How dare he upset Yukina!" He clenched his fists at his sides. "He's always been too ignorant for his own good. When I-" Yuusuke stood up, his eyes wide.

"You don't think he told her, do you?" Kuwabara stared at Yuusuke like the detective had grown an extra head. "What if she..." He trailed off, the worst possible thoughts flitting through his mind. Suddenly, the three of them heard glass shatter. The two boys darted from the room without hesitation. Yuusuke froze the instant he saw the emotionless crimson eyes of their comrade.

"H-Hiei..." Yukina's eyes shifted between her brother and the floor before finally resting on the broken cup. "I did not expect you to come today." She bent to clean up the mess but Hiei beat her to it. He didn't want her to injure herself on the glass. Kuwabara was tense, noticing the concern slipping through Hiei's barriers. "Thank you."

"Hn." The fire koorime took the shards of glass into the kitchen and disposed of them in the trash. Then he brought back a cloth to clean the spilled tea up. "It was my fault you dropped it, anyway." Yuusuke noticed the way they were acting around each other. Hiei seemed unusually closed off and his movements weren't fluid but stiff. The tension was driving him nuts.

"What business do you have here, Shorty?" Kuwabara asked rather coldly. The detective beside him winced. Why did the dope have to say anything? "You don't usually come around unless you have to." Hiei stood up from cleaning the mess before turning his chilling glare onto the unsuspecting idiot.

"I do not feel the need to answer to a buffoon like yourself." They had somewhat of a staredown before Yuusuke broke the silence with a question he was pretty much sure about.

"You told her?" The detective had two pairs of crimson eyes upon him and all he could do was grin. "So, Yukina, what do you think? Were you surprised?" The young ice maiden stared at him before looking back at Hiei with a small smile.

"I was...and yet, I wasn't. His presence has always been familiar but I never knew why." The fire koorime stared at her with a guarded expression on his face. Of course, he was skeptical. She hadn't seemed happy to hear the story but he felt relieved to no longer have to hide it. She stepped closer to him. "I just want to know why you chose to remain in shadow. I have always felt different around you and you know that. Why did you hide it from me, even when I made it clear that I was searching for you?"

"I am not what you deserve, Yukina. I figured you were better off not knowing so that you wouldn't have to be disappointed." Hiei was startled when she threw herself into his arms. He stood there, not really sure of what to do. Slowly, his mind registered what was needed. He set one hand on her back and the other around her waist.

"Disappointed?" She laughed quietly. "I could not be happier." Modest as she was, all of her feelings of happiness could not be contained. Her brother was within arm's reach and he was the person she wished he would be like. He felt his control slipping. Elation spread through his body, though he wouldn't allow himself to show it. He felt a surge of emotion like never before. If it was happiness, he wished he could have felt it sooner. While he was trying to keep his joy contained, a flush spread across his face and he gently unwound himself from her grip.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara felt so left out and a little depressed. Why was Yukina suddenly so happy? And why did it have to do with Hiei? Hadn't he been the suspect of her short-lived depression?

"Kazuma, don't you know? I've found my brother!" It took all of about a minute for the situation to click. "Isn't it wonderful?" Tears of joy appeared in her eyes as a bright smile spread across her lips. She held Hiei's hand, despite his small protest. Yukina was one person that he couldn't refuse. Seeing such joy on his sister's face made him feel like he'd accomplished a mission, like he'd achieved a personal victory. And that he was the cause of her joy made it all the more sweeter. He felt so overwhelmed and exhausted from the emotional walks he had taken liberty in the past few days. But the next walk was more like a journey. It was sure to be harder on him than the whole night of unrest and anxiety.

Next, he had to figure out just what Botan meant to him. He wasn't so certain that it would go smoothly, either.

**XxXxX**

I decided that a full chapter was needed to go into the depth of their emotions and express the importance of their connection. _Siblings,_ I think, is one of my favorite chapters! Please review and tell me what you think of it! I worked pretty darn hard on this chapter and I hope that it is fully enjoyable, since we got to explore Hiei's feelings and even Yukina's just a bit more than usual.

I can't wait to start the next chapter. This is going to be pretty challenging but I think I should be all right, as long as I have your support for this. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks to all of you that have been faithful reviewers! I'll see what I can do as far as getting the other chapter out ASAP. Perhaps I need more reviews as motivation!


	20. Botan

_**Fear of Fire**_

Do not own.

_20_

_Botan_

**XxXxX**

She stood on the chair, on her tip-toes, with a coffee cup in her hands. She had been rearranging her apartment and moving all of the older dishes into the top cabinet. Hearing her door open and then close made her jump, losing her balance and falling to the floor, the cup shattering into little pieces. Unfortunately, her head hit the table before she crashed to the floor. Tears stung her eyes and her mouth opened to cry out but nothing left her lips but air as she felt the shards of glass pierce and cut the skin of her arm along with her back. Looking over at the doorway, she noticed Koenma in his teenage form standing there.

"K-Koenma-sama?" She tried to sit up but her head was spinning and her body ached. "W-What are you...?" He ran over to her, his brown eyes wide.

"I'm sorry that I startled you so badly. I didn't mean it." He helped her sit up before he noticed the blood on the floor and in her hair. "Botan-" She winced and gave him a look.

"Don't shout in my ear, sir..." Getting up on shaking legs wasn't something she wanted to do but she really had no other choice. She couldn't just lie there on the floor. "Will you clean up this mess while I clean and bandage these?" Her head was throbbing and she was sort of surprised that she wasn't unconscious. Of course, some of the minor cuts could be healed but she didn't have the energy right then so she opted to bandage them. It would be hard to get to the ones on her back and shoulders but she would have to manage. After cleaning them, she wrapped herself in a dark towel and went to her room with the supplies. She found her window open... "I don't remember opening this..." Mumbling to herself wasn't usually something she did but maybe it was just the hit to the head that made her do it.

"That's because I opened it." Sitting on her bed was none other than Hiei. Botan gave him an exhasperated sigh.

"Now isn't exactly the greatest time. I need to get dressed so..." He would've complied if he couldn't smell her blood. Standing up, the koorime pushed her down onto her bed and removed her towel. Then he grabbed her kit and began bandaging her wounds.

"How did this happen?" His question was cold, just like the breeze coming through the window. She shivered. "Onna-"

"I was just being careless. I fell and...hit my head. There's a nice mess in my kitchen but that's being taken care of." He dug a shard of glass from her deepest wound before tossing in her wastebasket next to her nightstand. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Hn." As soon as he was finished, he closed the window and remained turned around so that she could dress. With a soft smile on her face, she pulled out what she needed and dressed. She went to the door and set her hand on the knob before freezing at the sound of his voice. "I told her." It was quiet and soft, so unlike Hiei that she just had to turn around to look at him. Realization hit her after a brief moment. "She...didn't look happy at first. But...today she looked at me like I was all she ever wanted." He was surprised at her words when she spoke.

"You idiot. You _were_ all she ever wanted." Then she left the room. He heard her say something to someone then he heard a man's voice. He decided to listen closer. Well...he did have excellent hearing. It wasn't his fault if he happened to hear certain conversations on accident. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to put them up because I haven't used them. But...I can't help but wonder why you're even here."

"Oh, about that. I wanted you to come up to Reikai for a few days. Your work is really piling up. No one else can do it because it isn't their job but I doubt that your office could hold much more." She sighed. So, the 'man' had been Koenma.

"I'll be there in the morning. Was that the only reason? You could've just called." He didn't answer for several seconds. "Koenma." She didn't use honorifics. That meant that something was up.

"Did you talk to Hiei yet?" Silence. Koenma tapped the toe of his shoe against the tile floor. "Botan, he came to see me a few days ago. I was wondering if he talked to you yet." Hiei heard a rustle of clothing and then a sigh. She had probably shaken her head.

"What is this about?" Koenma muttered something before walking from the apartment. When Hiei was sure he was gone, he went out into the kitchen. He froze when he heard the sound of her voice. He hadn't caught what she said but the look on her face was all he needed to see. She stared at him calmly but he saw sadness in those bright eyes. "Why can't you tell me? I feel...left out. I-It's fine if you don't want me interfering in your life...but don't come around and act like you care." He stared at her impassively. Then he decided to tell her. It would be a start, another stepping stone. It had to be done.

"I don't know what you mean to me." Her eyes instantly stung. What did he mean? "I have a curse, one that I have always had. I don't understand what it means to...love. I have to figure everything out. Give me time and soon... I don't know..." He was expecting her to cry like Kurama had even though she didn't know the depths of his condition like the kitsune had. The tears were there but they never fell.

"Take as much time as you need, Hiei." He frowned when she smiled slightly. "I can only hope that you discover what you want." He turned around, preparing to leave. Everything was so confusing to him. Heat spread through his body whenever he was near her. His heart raced and he felt weak yet immortal at the same time. As he reached the door, he hesitated. "I would wait forever." There was no hesitation in her voice. There was only promise. He felt his stomach tighten. She was truly amazing to make such a promise with such abandon. Had she really known what she said?

_Yes...she did. Her voice was pure and confident. Her intentions were nothing but pure... Thank you, Botan._

**XxXxX**

He sat in his tree, staring into space. For how long, he had no idea. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't trained, and hadn't communicated with anyone. Like he had done with his emotions for Yukina, he tried pinpointing when he began to feel strangely around Botan through all of his memories. It was during that week after the test. Botan had made him experience a lot. Jealousy was discovered...thanks to Yukina's bright observation. What he remembered most vividly were their fights. They fought so much. That had changed when he ran away. What he hadn't comprehended was that she had cared about him...so much. Her eyes had always been bright with concern. He had thought nothing of it since she cared about everyone else. He hadn't been anything special until he had lived with her, shared memories with her. He thought about the love he had discovered for Yukina. It was such a pure emotion that he was embarrassed to feel it. Ashamed, even. But she was so happy that he was her brother and he definitely couldn't deny the feelings he had when she had smiled. Botan smiled a lot, though not recently. He had changed her, made her feel things she should never have felt. He hurt her, took her for granted because he believed she would always be there, smiling. And he would always be there, emotionless and dark. Just like Yukina, she was like the sun. So bright, casting a glow upon everyone that, if taken away, would leave everything to wilt and die.

_Why does this have to be so hard to figure out? She is obviously not just a friend. She's...so different._

She made him feel differently. No wonder Koenma couldn't give him an answer. He growled. Why couldn't he figure it out? What exactly was she to him? He never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to leave her, and never wanted to just be with her. He had hated her in the very beginning. He had been envious of what she had. He knew envy, he knew hatred, but he didn't know what he felt then.

_What did she do to me?_

The emotion was like what he felt for Yukina but yet it was completely different. So many similarities but so many differences. It had to be love. She made him worry, she enabled him to feel fear. She had destroyed a part of him. But he could never be angry. He could never hate her again. Then, something entered his mind. Botan was so pure, so lighthearted. Why had he...chosen her? He was anything but pure. He was a demon, for goodness sake! He recalled the moment that the curse had actually weakened and when he let his instincts take over. He had kissed her. She allowed it, for she didn't have the violent reaction he had expected her to have. But for allowing himself the pleasure of kissing such a pure being, he felt shame. Was he following in his father's footsteps? Yes, he was. His father had found attraction for a pure ice maiden.

"Hiei?" A sweet voice called for him. "Where are you?" He jumped down, surprised that she would visit him. The smile that graced her lips when she saw him made him feel better. "What is it? You look upset..."

"Nothing for you to worry over, Yukina." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the woods, into the bright sunlight. "Why are you here?" She said nothing, just pulled him along behind her. In a way, she understood what was going on. He was deciding, as he must have done for her.

"I wish to spend some time with you." She wanted to help him discover what it meant to love. But how could she when she didn't really understand it herself? All she wanted was to be with him for one day. She wanted to laugh with him, smile with him, and share memories with him. "No one has seen you for a few days. We were really worried." He looked away from her. He looked miserable. How was it that he was suffering so much? She wanted to curse their father. Her twin was suffering because of him. She felt her empathy take in his pain and she wished that she hadn't felt it. Suddenly, she felt his anger. He wanted to run. She could feel him tense. Gripping his hand tighter, she silently told him that it wasn't the time to run. "You've yet to figure it out?"

"It... I've never..." Frustrated, he gave up and remained silent. Yukina felt bad for him but it was something he needed to do on his own. He needed to recognize and face his emotions. But she wanted him to know that she would always be there for him. "I need to be alone for this..."

"But you also need to take a breather. You look terrible, Hiei. I'm worried about you." He looked over at her. She was looking ahead, a small frown gracing her lovely face. He had always thought purity was beautiful. His sister was beautiful. Botan was...beautiful. But he wasn't pure. So he thought he was hideous. Youko wasn't pure, either but no one called him ugly. They all thought he was a masterpiece. Then again, there were exceptions to every rule. "I wanted to take you and spend some time with you." She smiled a little when he glanced at her.

"Yukina..." He clasped her hand just as tightly as she had gripped his before. She was something else, that was for sure.

**XxXxX**

Hiei looked up at the night sky, his crimson eyes searching for answers among the stars. Though, he knew he wouldn't find them there. Botan was such a mystery. What she was to him was an even greater mystery. He heaved a heavy sigh. How he hated that sound more than anything. But he had been doing it for the past few hours. He was getting on his own nerves.

"Baka onna..." He whispered as he leaned his head against the trunk of his tree and settled in. How long would it take him to figure out just what it was that he felt for her? It clearly was more than friendship. It was clearly different than the love he felt for his sister. What other emotions were there? He was worried about her. All the time. Like when that idiot had come to kill him and she stumbled into the fight. He had taken a hit for her. Not to mention his nightmares... And when he learned that he had taken her life. He had wanted to get away from her before she told him that she couldn't forgive him. However, that had not been the case. She was afraid of fire but she was willing to face her fear every time he was around her. Sure, he sort of...admired her to an extent. Then...there had been that time when she'd told him that she would never abandon him. She'd kept to her promise. Even when he ran, she'd chased after him. She cared for him enough to face Makai by herself just to plead with him to go back to Ningenkai. Getting frustrated, he put his face in his hands and growled. He wanted to pull his hair out. Why wasn't it working?

_This is how I figured out how I felt about my sister! Why can't I figure out what I feel for the onna? How the hell am I supposed to figure this out?_

To say the least, he was angry. He was tired. He was frustrated. He wanted to give up. However, if he did, he would never be able to return to Botan. Eyes squeezed shut, he tried to force himself to calm down. The emotion that he was thinking of had to be love. But it was so complicated to think of what kind of love it was.

_I am getting nowhere fast. Onna, why is this so hard...?_

He was more than aware of the fact that he was stuck. Love was difficult to pin, especially the feeling that he had around Botan. He always wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure that she was safe. He wanted her to smile, even though sometimes her cheery nature drove him insane. He never wanted to see her tears. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. In fact, the thought kept crossing his mind that he wanted to mark her as his mate. She was something he didn't want to let go of. Was that all love was? Or was there more left in the dark? She was precious to him in so many ways.

_I don't know what to do..._

It was late. Hell, he knew he shouldn't have been there. But he had to see her. He had to see if he was right. She was fast asleep in her bed, a peaceful look on her face. He walked silently over to the bed, staring down at her. He really didn't want to wake her up. But he wasn't going to be patient enough later. Settling a hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her. She opened her eyes almost immediately upon being touched. She looked over and sat up, turning on the lamp at her bedside.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" She rubbed her eyes, squinting briefly from the sudden brightness of the light. He leaned over and lightly placed his lips against hers. She didn't get the chance to respond since he pulled away quickly. Silence enveloped them. "Are you okay?" He sat down next to her, his expression blank as he contemplated the thoughts racing through his mind. He looked up at her, his crimson eyes gazing into her own amethyst ones.

"Baka onna..." He whispered as he closed the distance once more. She responded before hesitantly pulling away. Her gaze was questioning. Almost instantly, he was embracing her. "I don't think I've completely figured you out just yet. But...I can't isolate myself from you or else I never will." She smiled tiredly and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was really...comfortable. After a few moments, she was fast asleep in his arms. "Sleep well, Botan." His voice was soft as he gingerly untangled himself from her and settled her back into her bed. After turning the light off, he went to the window and left, as though he were never even there.

**XxXxX**

Kurama gazed meaningfully at his friend. It had been the first time in a while that the koorime had visited him. He could tell that something new had happened. After all, it wasn't often that Hiei visited anymore. Especially so early in the morning.

"What are you doing here, Hiei? Shouldn't you be out figuring things out?" The kitsune questioned lightly as he dressed himself for school. The koorime didn't even flinch. Instead, he waited a minute before turning his stoic expression to his best friend.

"I can't do it that way. I have to be around her." He looked down at his hands and then looked back up. "I was thinking about making her my mate. I still have a while yet before I can but I can't stay away." He stopped himself from saying anything else. Kurama dropped his gaze to the floor. He was really happy for his friend but...so soon? He really should have known, since Hiei hated to wait almost as much as Yuusuke.

"I wish you luck, Hiei. But, really, you shouldn't move so fast with her. Give her time to adjust to it. Sit with her and talk about it." The kitsune looked back up before realizing that Hiei was watching him with a light frown on his face. He flushed lightly before gathering his school supplies and placing them in his bag.

"Kurama..." The koorime hesitated briefly before turning away and dropping his own gaze. "I'll see you later." Before Kurama could say anything, his friend left him alone.

"I know, Hiei... But, it'll be fine." The kitsune grabbed his bag then walked out of his room to the stairs. His friend knew about the way he felt about Botan. There was nothing he could do. He knew that Botan didn't feel the same and it hadn't been like he thought it should've been for him, either. But he still missed being close to her. After all, when they were last together, he had gotten her to admit that she loved his best friend. It was cold, the way things were happening. Hiei, who thought he could never find happiness, found a solution to his problem by going to Koenma and asking about it. But it was especially lucky for Botan, otherwise she never would've gotten the opportunity to be with him because of the 'curse.'

_I remember the time that I talked to him...and he told me about it. It will always be there. If he hadn't killed his father, I would have._

Kurama sighed in irritation. He would just have to move on and continue with how things were before he'd asked Botan to go out with him. There would be plenty of other opportunities for him. After all, there were plenty of girls that would like to be with him, although, he didn't really care to go out with them. They only wanted him to flaunt him and brag about him to all of their friends. That was certainly something he didn't need.

**XxXxX**

Botan opened her eyes before sitting up completely, remembering what had transpired before she fell asleep. Her eyes searched her room but found no trace of the koorime. He had probably left when she had fallen asleep. Quickly getting up and pulling on her clothes, she ran into her kitchen to grab something quick to eat before she went to find Hiei. The park was the first place she went to look. It was odd, how strongly she felt for him. Her eyes searched around until she sat down on her favorite bench. He was sure to find her there before too long. Unless he was training. He hadn't done so in quite some time, to her surprise. She got up and decided to check that spot, just to be sure. After all, she wanted to ask him what he had been talking about and why he'd woken her up. Remembering the last time she'd gone looking for him in his training area, she shuddered. But that wasn't why she was there. She had to talk to him. As she'd expected, he was training. In fact, she could hardly see him but when she did, she knew he'd been going at it for quite some time. He was sweating. So, she sat down and waited patiently for him to finish.

"What is it, onna?" He asked softly, sheathing his katana as he walked over to her. "You came here for a reason, didn't you?" She nodded and patted the ground next to her. He sat down wordlessly, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"I wanted to ask you about last night, Hiei. What did you mean?" He let out a strange sound before leaning against the tree. "You said that you needed to be near me... Have you...figured it out?" The koorime shook his head slowly, much to her disappointment.

"I wanted you to...help me." He reached over and caressed her face before pulling her into his arms. "I can't do it with just memories." His lips gently brushed her own, sending heat flaring through her body.

"Of course I'll help you... I told you that I would wait for you forever. I'll be here for you forever." She grinned when he shoved her to the ground, sitting on top of her. "Let me up!" He raised a brow before smirking maliciously. She grew nervous when he leaned down, nipping at her throat. He ran his tongue over one certain spot and she jumped, her eyes wide.

"Stop it, onna. I would never force you. Besides, it is much too early. Just enjoy this for now." He growled low in his throat as she relaxed, her hands gently weaving into his gravity-defying hair.

"Hiei..." His name left her lips as their eyes met. He wanted her. But he could not rush. Face turning red, he vanished from on top of her and stood back in his training area.

"I need time alone to think right now, Botan." She flushed before sitting up. He heard her leave, feeling his body cool slightly. "Dammit!" He punched the ground, baring his fangs. Perhaps he should wait to see her again. He was reacting far too strongly for his own liking. It felt so unbelievable. He couldn't control himself. If he'd gone any further...

_I cannot lose her to something like this. Why are these feelings, these reactions, so strong?_

His eyes narrowed as he fell forward, hitting the ground with a soft thud. He would have to figure it out after a nap... His own training had worn him out.

_When I get back up... I will just train more. Until exhaustion takes over. Then...I will not do anything so stupid._

**XxXxX**

"Kurama?" He turned around and noticed Botan staring at him with a concerned look on her face. "I need to talk to you." Kurama smiled calmly. He knew she would need to question things. The kitsune would be more than happy to provide answers for her.

"It must be about Hiei." She flushed and looked away from him. "Did you speak with him?"

"He's nervous." Kurama froze. "He... He is almost scared. You should've seen the look on his face..." His wide eyes met her narrowed ones. "Tell me what's going on with him. He wouldn't really explain anything except that he couldn't figure out how he feels about me from memories alone." She stepped closer to him. "Did you tell him something?"

"He wants you to be his mate, Botan." It was her turn to stare at him with wide eyes. "But it best if neither of you rush into something so complex. You should think about keeping apart for a while, letting things cool off. He is not used to such complexity."

"We were apart for a while! But...he's different now than he was before."

"He's realized more. He needs time on his own right now." Kurama's voice dropped. "My suggestion would be normal ningen dating. It could be good for you. Just do not rush. Mating is delicate. More so than ningen minds can understand." She glared at him.

"I want what's best for him."

"Then wait."

"I told him I would." He smiled at her fiery attitude. Perhaps Hiei was rubbing off on her... "I would wait forever..." He turned away from her. "So...you suggest that we date and take things slow."

"Indeed." He flashed her an emotionless smile. "Watch over him, Botan." She watched as he walked away, even more confused than when she had gone to him. Hiei wanted to make her his mate? But he wanted to wait, which was why he'd pulled away so quickly.

"Dating, hmm?" She smiled slowly. That was something she could do.

**XxXxX**

Well, this is the next chapter that I've got for you. I hope you like it. It was quite challenging. I sort of had a bout of writer's block in the middle so I wrote a few one-shots that should be posted soon enough. I wanted to get this out first. I hope I did well enough for you.

Of course, I figured that it would be harder on him to understand Botan than it was to understand Yukina. Lump in the new conflict of physical reactions and Hiei's really got it bad... So, Dr. Kurama suggests dating? We'll have to see what becomes of this in the next chapter, won't we? Man, even after all of that, he still doesn't know what he feels for her. Poor Hiei. I sort of feel bad for him...

Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me through this. I love you all! Please tell me how I did!


	21. Movies and Dating

_**Fear of Fire**_

Do not own YYH.

_21_

_Movies and Dating_

**XXX**

"You're such an idiot!" She hauled off and slapped him, her eyes burning with anger. He recoiled, holding his face as he gave her a vicious glare. "Why can't you ever do anything right?" She stormed away, her chest heaving from screaming at him so much. Botan raised a brow as she stared after Keiko, the latter having just exploded on her boyfriend. Yuusuke muttered curses as he sat down, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing at Keiko's fading figure.

"Yuusuke, you really need to watch what you say to her." Botan reached over and touched his face, healing him with her Reiki. He sighed and crossed his arms, sinking down into his seat. They were in a coffee shop. Botan had wanted to ask them what to do about what Kurama had told her.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help." The detective said quietly. He looked pissed off beyond belief. "But as you can see, I'm probably considered the worst boyfriend in the history of the planet." The ferry girl pulled her hand all the way back and stared at him sadly.

"No, you're not, Yuusuke. It's just that your mouth is the worst boyfriend in Ningenkai. You really should stop saying such things around her. I don't mean to lecture you but girls aren't really attracted to a pervert...or obscenities." He gave her a look, which made her move her gaze to her tea.

"You're a great help, Botan-_chan_." She suddenly looked up, furious at him. She was trying to help him but he wouldn't listen to her.

"If you don't want help, then sit there and sulk. I'm going to find Hiei." He stared out the cafe window as she left, watching her walk away. She was right. She was always right about him...

_Why do I feel like such a jerk...?_

Botan walked down the street, her eyes narrowing at the sidewalk. How insane could Yuusuke possibly get? Then again, he was always that way and probably would always be that way. Her anger cooled off. Besides, that wasn't her main concern. Hiei was no doubt doing something stupid to avoid her.

_He's always pushing himself too far. Always training to become stronger when he's already the strongest... Still, I hope he didn't do anything too uncharacteristically idiotic._

The park was filled with playing children, as it usually was. Only this time it seemed different to the ferry girl as she walked through it. Would she one day be able to see a smiling face that resembled hers...? Snapping out of her daze, she realized that she had stopped by a bench containing a slumbering koorime. A few little kids were playing ball near them, watching the demon curiously. She leaned over him and whispered his name. His eyes snapped open.

"Onna?" She grinned as she backed away a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Can't I come to see my favorite person?" He flushed and looked away, a miserable scowl adorning his face. "Oh, come now. Cheer up, Hiei! We've got a lot of stuff to do today so get your butt in gear!" He made a startled noise when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I understand that this is hard for you. But I wanted to show you that we could do other things to take our minds off of that and just have fun being around each other."

She took him to the mall, shopping around for clothes for both of them and having fun trying on ridiculous-looking outfits and hats and such. Then Botan pulled him into the photo sticker booth and got a couple pictures with him. He nearly freaked out on her when she put one of the pictures on the top of her communicator. But she glared at him and told him in a cold tone that it was staying put, whether he liked it or not. Then they journeyed into the arcade. Botan tried out several games, winding up beating Hiei's scores mercilessly. Eventually, they got to the point where they were tied and the koorime gained his first virtual victory. He smirked at a miffed off ferry girl. Then she put her hand on her stomach and looked at her watch.

"Time to get something to eat. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the food court. Hiei watched her as she led him through the crowd. Throughout the entire day, the smile had never left her face. And, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was having a good time. She was fun to be around in an insanely weird way. But he supposed that it was her attitude that drew him to her. She had him sit down with their things while she went and got them their food.

**XXX**

Botan entered her apartment and collapsed on the couch with a happy sigh. Hiei closed the door and dropped their bags on the floor.

"Tired?" He asked, smirking at her as she yawned. "Looks like you don't have as much energy as I thought you did." She covered her mouth and blushed furiously, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, keeping track of you is what made my energy fade!" He snickered before walking into the kitchen to fix himself tea. What made him want it, he had no idea. She picked up the bags and decided to put the things away. After finishing with her things, she went to her guest room and began to put his things into the closet.

"Onna?" She turned to smile at him when she noticed the expression on his face. "I can't stay here." With a soft sigh, she looked down at the clothes in her hands. "You know why I can't."

"I do know, Hiei. But I don't think that it will be a problem. You have the most restraint out of every one of the Tantei, except for Kurama. I just don't want you sleeping outside..." He stood there only a moment longer before leaving her to what she was doing. She pulled the black material to her chest and tried to stop the stinging sensation in her eyes. She just didn't understand what he wanted from her. Didn't he want to get to know her? How was he going to do that by avoiding her?

_I wish... I wish that for once, things would go right. I don't like to see him like this..._

She hated seeing him suffer from something she could do nothing about. The high-pitched whistle of the teapot made her snap out of her thoughts. So, she finished putting his things away and went into the kitchen to get herself some tea. She watched as he filled two cups of tea and took one, leaving the other behind.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, her eyes downcast. He stared at her before rolling his eyes as his new-found, annoying emotions kicked in. Guilty as charged...

"What is it, onna?" Botan looked up at him and raised a brow. "You're sulking. What is it?" The deity didn't really feel like answering his question. In fact, she didn't even feel the need to look at him. "You need to understand what this does to me..."

"At least stay with Kurama, then. I just...don't want you out there." He sighed.

"I am fine with staying in my tree. It makes me feel...more comfortable." The look he received made him feel like she didn't believe him. "It reminds me of when I was in Makai." He supposed that she would have to know more about his past in order to associate herself with how he acted. Then they could possibly make a breakthrough with understanding. Perhaps she would even share some of her mannerisms, not that he didn't know some of them from situations before.

"Did you...only sleep in trees? Or did you sleep in a cave or maybe a home?" He sighed and sat down across from her.

"I didn't have a home. And I hated caves unless it was pouring or sleeting." She smiled at him. She could remember how she used to love the pouring rain. "Then, sometimes, I would visit with Kurama and Kuronue." His eyes dulled slightly.

"So, you were outside a lot. Did you train all the time?" He shook his head and took a sip of the warm tea.

"No, not really. A while after I got the Jagan implanted, I began to use it to watch over my sister. Before that, I couldn't be away too much for fear she would get harmed. The little fool liked to frolic with the animals but she never thought of the danger she put herself into." Botan smiled, watching as he reminisced and listened to his voice. She was content to know that he was actually opening up to her. "After I got the Jagan, I had more time to train. I had more time to myself. But, after a while, I got so careless that she slipped through my guard long enough to get captured by that slime, Tarukanei." He sipped his hot tea, smirking slightly at his ability. She watched him before pushing her tea towards him. He understood and heated it back up for her.

"I know some of your past, Hiei. But not all of it. I wanted to ask you so many times about it..." She smiled and took her cup back. "I just wish that we could've talked like this before." They were both silent for a while, not bothering to break it. Suddenly, she thought of something to say. "You know, I always wondered how you met Kurama." He raised a brow before shrugging.

"I was on a hunt and he stole my prey." She laughed. "It sounds funny but that bastard made me follow him back to his lair before I could even get my meal back."

"I could totally see that!" Her laughter echoed throughout the apartment, something that hadn't happened in some time. "Kurama always was a puzzle. Youko was never one to be easily figured out."

"He made it seem like a maze to get to his lair. Luckily I had my Jagan. Otherwise, I would've had to pretend to be his shadow." She continued her jovial laughter. He continued to recount the lighter tales of his past, while he left the darkest locked up inside the hidden room of his mind.

**XXX**

Botan woke up, slightly frustrated with the annoying ringing sound until she realized that it was her phone ringing. She jumped up and ran out of the room before diving at the device, tripping on the rug and falling onto her stomach, knocking the phone onto the floor. She grabbed it and answered it just in time.

"Hello?" The one on the other line muttered something and made her repeat herself. Then she found out that it was Yuusuke and he was asking her to meet him at the movies. Or, to be specific, a certain movie. She rolled her eyes and told him that she'd be ready in five minutes. He agreed before hanging up quickly. She couldn't help but notice that the movie that he picked was a hard-core action movie. "Big surprise there..." She groaned as she got up from the floor. She walked back into her room and rubbed her eyes.

_Stupid Yuusuke... I wonder what he wants now..._

She dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with her white sneakers. Pulling up her hair, she realized that it would be messy as a ponytail so she just left it as a bun. Then she grabbed her purse and jogged out the door. She got to the movie theatre and paid for her ticket before going in. She walked into the darkened theatre, having made it just in time for the movie trailers. Finding Yuusuke wouldn't be too hard, since the last time he had done it, he had been seated all the way in the back, in the corner.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly as she plopped down next to him. Luckily, no one was really in the upper level seats. They were mostly toward the middle.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Keiko." He said softly, pulling out a box of candy from his baggy pants. "Y'know, about that fight that we had."

"She'll get over it, Yuusuke. She always does. Just think for once, you idiot." He shot her a dirty look that she didn't pay any attention to. Her eyes were focused on the screen. "She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to go out with you. The only thing that's wrong with you is that mouth and your pervertedness." He scoffed, his eyes leaving the dark silhouette of the deity.

"I'm not that bad." He forced himself to watch the trailers, trying to find something interesting that was upcoming. "And she knows that it isn't my fault I'm like this."

"Just suck up your pride and apologize." They grew silent as the movie started.

**XXX**

"What do you find so interesting about these movie things?" Hiei looked at Botan as she picked through the movies. She would read the small words on the back before returning them to the shelves. "They're a waste of time." He picked one up and looked at the back of it. "They sound ridiculous."

"Some of them are really good. I just feel like watching a couple. Maybe we should have a movie night. I could pick a couple categories and then I could buy snacks and then we could stay up late watching them!" He sighed before rolling his eyes at her ever-present enthusiasm. He watched as she read one then kept it in her hand. "I guess...I'll get horror and action, then, since you wouldn't like the movies I watch."

"Get what you want, onna. It won't make a difference." He felt bored beyond belief, not even focusing on any of the movies. His eyes roamed over the interaction of some of the people. He could clearly tell which people were lovers, which people were mates, and which were only friends. He wondered if anyone even payed any attention to Botan as she appeared to be alone since he had walked off. He went back over but she wasn't where she had previously been. "Onna?" He asked, walking past the section that the ferry girl had been looking at. He tried to follow her scent but there were so many different ones, some even overbearing to his hyper senses. He tapped into his Jagan to locate her. She was by a different section, talking to some boy that was around Yuusuke's age. Well, he assumed that, anyway.

"Hiei, there you are!" Botan ran over to him when she spotted him. Then she turned around and thanked the boy before grabbing Hiei's arm and leading him to the checkout. "I got a couple more movies!"

It seemed as though the movie marathon wasn't a bad idea. The two sat on the couch together and watched the movies. Or...Botan watched the movies and Hiei sampled the snacks she had bought.

"None of this is like sweet snow..." Some of the snacks were sweet but he didn't like them as much as his all-time favorite snack. "Do you have any sweet snow?" Botan paused the movie before getting up and going to the kitchen. When she came back, his eyes went wide. She had two spoons sticking out of the gallon she had just bought on her previous shopping excursion.

"Are you okay with neopolitan?" He raised a brow. "It has chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

"Hn." She sat down next to him and held it so that he could scoop his spoon out and taste it. He had gotten a big glob of chocolate and strawberry. However, he really liked the mixed taste. So, he scooped out another glob. Botan laughed when some of the ice cream slid down his chin. She leaned over and playfully licked it off. Hiei went rigid for a moment before he took the carton of ice cream from her and set it on the table. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. She pulled away after a moment and stared at him in surprise. "Onna...don't tease me." He went to get up but she grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Hiei, we have to talk about this. You have to let me know what you want to do." She said quietly as he continued to stare at the paused movie.

"It's too early. I don't know what to do..." He was torn but he didn't want to show her that.

"You're right. It's too early. But how...how will we know when it isn't?" He looked over at her when she voiced the question. That had been something that he figured she would know.

"Whenever it happens, I guess." He shrugged and began to get up again when he noticed that she was still clutching his arm. "Onna..."

"Don't leave, okay? I... I just want to spend time with you. Maybe...it will bring us closer." She pleaded quietly. No matter how much she trusted him, she trusted his restraint even more. He was the trustworthy one in actually holding himself in check. She knew that Kurama was, as well. But...Hiei actually hated humans. He hated them a lot and yet he had never made a scene. He had never killed any one. He had even held himself back from killing Tarukane. That was a large step, since he absolutely loathed the man for kidnapping Yukina. "I know you won't do anything." She looked up at him before letting go of his arm in favor of holding his hand. "At least finish watching the rest of the movies." He sighed and relaxed back on the couch.

"Fine, onna."

**XXX**

He opened his eyes, half-way conscious at least. His sharp hearing caught the sound of breathing... In fact, he was rather warm and there was a weight on his chest. He lifted his head and looked down to see that he was holding Botan in his arms. The flickering light from the television was the only light in the room, causing him to believe that it was still pretty early in the morning. He grunted when he went to sit up after shifting the onna in his arms.

"Great..." His back was beginning to ache from the position he was in on the couch. He was half laying and half sitting against the arm of the furniture. He pulled her to his chest, cradling her as he sat up and attempted to stand. "Onna..." He walked her to her room and set her in her bed. As he pulled the covers over her, he thought about how much he had changed. He wouldn't allow it to show in his personality but he noticed that he was doing things that he never would've even thought of.

_I don't want that..._

He scowled darkly. Of course he didn't want to change. He didn't want to forget. He didn't want to push his past away. Yet...he did want to do just that. He leaned down, kissing her softly on her lips before going back into the living room and turning everything off. Then he left through the window.

**XXX**

_Well, they have tried dating. Hiei's mind is finally registering the changes that have been made within him. And he hates it._

_What will he do now?_

_-Angel_


	22. Outings

_**Fear of Fire**_

Do not own YYH.

_22_

_Outings_

**XXX**

Botan whistled as she skipped down the street, on her way to Keiko's for a girl's night out. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru had been adamant about their plans and they told Botan that she wouldn't refuse.

"Baka." The voice halted her in her tracks and she whirled around to grin at its owner. "What are you so happy about?" She laughed and twirled in her new outfit, her eyes sparkling.

"Going out with the girls." Hiei raised a brow before scoffing at her sunny disposition. "Yukina and the others want me for the night so..." He noticed her overnight bag in her hands.

"Hn. They can keep you for all I care." He muttered as he crossed his arms. She pouted at him.

"Now, now, Hiei. I still love you! No need to be jealous." Rolling his eyes, the fire koorime merely leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before smirking and walking off.

"See you tomorrow." She stared after him, her eyes softening as she watched him until he disappeared. Hiei had been acting differently ever since he had stayed with her at her apartment.

_That was a week ago... He hasn't said anything about the changes he's been going through. His spirit seems lighter, as though his dark memories are locked away forever..._

She continued on her way to Keiko's, walking at a slower pace than before. Though the ferry girl would never admit it to her demon boyfriend, she was worried about him...

Keiko grinned as she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"I can't wait 'til we go out clubbing tonight! Thanks for suggesting this, Shizuru." Botan looked down at her skirt and spaghetti strap top. She felt bad for going out without Hiei but she could never take him to the places that the girls were going to.

"Yes, a night without the boys... It's going to seem so different." Yukina looked down at her outfit. Shizuru had suggested that the koorime should wear jeans and a t-shirt. The outfit brought out the curves that she hid with her kimono. The ice maiden had been embarrassed to wear the outfit at first but there wasn't any harm in it so she figured that she was okay.

"It'll be great! I can't wait to finally go out and have fun. Yuusuke never takes me anywhere." Botan watched her friends with a bright smile. She loved spending time with them. Hiei hadn't been angry when she'd said she was going. He hadn't gotten angry in a while.

"Well, all you girls have to do is your make-up and then we can go." Shizuru stated, lighting up a cigarette. She was cutting back on smoking around the girls but it wouldn't make a different at the club so... She went out to start the car and waited for the girls until they were finished. Botan made slight adjustments, as the others had, and then they rushed out the door.

The club was booming by the time they arrived, people crammed together, sweating and pressing close to one another. Botan and the others weaved their way through after being admitted through the doors. It was a club for adults but Shizuru had the right hook-ups and was allowed inside as long as Keiko didn't drink, which was a stupid request because the girl was against that kind of thing, anyway. They split up and lost themselves in the rhythm of the music. Botan let the beat flow through her body, allowing herself to let go.

"Hey." A smooth voice said at her side. She looked over, startled, to see a young man standing beside her. She grinned and returned his greeting. "Are you going to dance with anyone?"

"No..." She said quietly, her body slowly stopping its movement. "Why? Do you have anyone to dance with?" He shook his head and she smiled. "Well, then, why don't we solve that?"

**XXX**

Botan staggered out into the side alley, dropping to her knees as she tried to hold in her nausea. How long had it been since she drank? She briefly remembered champagne at a wedding or a party or something a year prior. Shizuru had talked her into a couple but then she had taken the rest upon herself.

"Man, Botan, you really can't hold your liquor." Shizuru stole a glance at the man that Botan had been dancing with. Surprisingly, she had known him and had even dated him for a brief time. "Thanks for helping her out here. Will you watch her while I go and get the others? It's almost one anyway." He nodded and waited patiently with the drunken deity.

"You're a good dancer." He said quietly as he sat down beside her. Botan looked up at him wearily and turned her head when she felt slightly sick. "I haven't had this much fun since I dated Shizuru-san."

"Y-You dated Shizuru?" He nodded.

"We went out for a brief period but split up mutually." He held her hair back when she got sick one last time. She felt like crap but she had been having fun... It wasn't like she was hooked on drinking. She probably wouldn't touch another alcoholic beverage for about a year or two. "She should be coming back out soon, all right?" He kept looking inside, like he was waiting so that he could be released from a duty.

"I had fun..." She whispered quietly. "Thank you for dancing with me." Her eyes went to the entrance of the alley. What would later bring...?

**XXX**

Botan stuck her key in the door and unlocked it, twisting the knob and pushing it open. She dropped her bag on the floor and went over to the couch, falling onto it and heaving a sigh. She felt terrible. Hangover city... No matter how much aspirin she took, it didn't help. Shizuru had given her two and had told her to go home and sleep it off. The ferry girl only hoped that her beloved didn't look for her for some time...

Groaning, she rolled over and fell off of her couch, hitting her head on her coffee table and giving her a migraine instead of a headache. The deity looked around her dark apartment. She'd heard something. Suddenly, the light flipped on and she nearly screamed if not for her instantaneous recognition of the person in the room.

"H-Hiei?" The koorime stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, holding a glass of water. He raised a brow at her before turning around and continuing whatever he was doing before she'd made such a racket. "W-What are you doing...?" She rubbed her eyes before trailing after him.

"Making something to eat." He proceeded to eat his creation, which appeared to be a sandwich. "You've been out for some time."

"How long have you been here?" Hiei turned around and watched her sit down at the table, putting her head in her hands. "You should've woken me up."

"Hn." He was quiet as he chewed. "I didn't need you." She could sense amusement flaring from his aura. He was practically laughing at how pathetic she looked. "Go to bed." When she didn't do as he asked, he picked her up after finishing his sandwich.

"Hiei! Put me d-down!" She was shaky, especially after being scared awake by the thought of someone in her apartment. And then after hitting her head. The koorime continued as though he hadn't heard her. She squirmed in his grasp but to no avail. He wasn't releasing her. After setting her in her bed, he left the room to shut everything down. Botan took that time to slip into her nightgown and, as she was climbing into bed, Hiei walked back in. The fact that he had taken his cloak, boots and shirt off sort of disturbed her. "H-Hiei?"

"It's fine, onna." His voice was as cold as ever. But she sensed that he had come to terms with the restraint he had. A smile spread across her face before she reached out and pulled him into the bed with her. She pinned him beneath her and kissed him happily.

"I'm so proud of you! How did you...?" He stared up at her with his dark eyes before pulling her off of him to hold her beside him.

"I have undergone changes... Ones that I disliked until I recently discovered something new. I no longer worry about taking you. I no longer think of those disturbing thoughts of taking you too early." He pulled the covers over them and securely wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't need to take you yet. This dating of yours seems similar to courting. As long as we do this to continue gaining knowledge of each other then all will work out as it should."

"I'm glad. As long as you're okay."

"I did not need to change too much."

**XXX**

"No way!" Yuusuke reached across the table and snatched one of Botan's donuts. "So, you and Hiei are an official couple, huh? He seriously accepted human terms for dating?" The ferry girl took a sip of her coffee and nodded.

"He said it seems similar to courting. I asked Kurama about it a couple of days ago. He said that it was true enough." The Reikai detective whistled. Then he let a grin flash across his handsome face.

"I'm happy you two are working things out." He drained his coffee before calling to the waitress to come and refill his cup. "Keiko and I aren't on great terms but she's forgiven me for my dirty mouth."

"She always will, Yuu-chan. You just need to tell her the truth once in a while. Tell her how you really feel. Don't worry, you don't have to do it in front of anyone else but it would be nice for her to hear how you feel." She thanked the waitress for the refills before adding a bit more cream and sugar to her cup.

"I dunno, B. I hate the whole 'romance' theme. Keiko's my girl and all but I'm not comfortable with feelings." Hiding a snicker, Botan secretly rolled her eyes. Yuusuke was one of the most emotional men on the planet. Though, the only time it showed was through pure tragedy. Plus, Keiko was madly in love with Yuusuke. The young girl hadn't even looked at another man the night they went out.

"You'll get over it. How else do you plan on proposing?" He nearly choked on his coffee. The deity's laughter rang with mirth as she pointed to the blushing boy across from her.

"Botan! That wasn't funny!" He snapped, wiping some of the coffee from his shirt. "You're seriously just as twisted as that lover of yours." Botan's laughter ceased and her face burned red with embarrassment.

"Shut up, womanizer." She shot back. "At least I respect my boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" He hollered.

"You won't have a girlfriend for long if you don't make some sort of commitment to her!" It almost felt like she was pleading with him to confess his feelings to Keiko. "I don't want anything to happen to you two. Please, Yuusuke-chan, just once tell her. If she reacts badly then you never have to say it again."

"You'll get off my case?" The detective gave her a glare and watched as she held out her pinky finger. He held out his own and they promised. "I feel stupid doing this..."

"Well, I can't kiss you to seal a promise...and shaking hands is so..." He chuckled.

"I don't see why you can't kiss me..." Her face lit up bright red and she nearly slapped him. "Just kidding, B. You know you're my best girl." She felt her flush fade a bit as she grinned.

"And you're my best man." Yuusuke winked.

"You bet!" He looked out the window. "What time is it, anyway?" Botan looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, goodness! I'm going to be late meeting Koenma-sama!" She stood up and bid goodbye to Yuusuke as she slammed some money on the table and left. He watched her leave with a small smile on his face. At least they had each other to fall back on.

Botan sped on her oar to her meeting with Koenma. She knew that she would probably be put back on duty for a while. He hadn't seemed too happy about calling her in. When she arrived, the ferry girl instantly weaved her way to her boss's office.

"What did you wish to see me for, Koenma-sama?" He looked up from the papers on his desk, rubbing his temples.

"I've got so much to do. Everyone has their jobs to deal with and... I just want to scream!" His face got so red that she almost thought that all of the blood in his body rushed to it... But she merely realized that he was about to throw a tantrum if she didn't help him out.

"What did you need?" He picked up a small stack of folders and handed them over to her. "Is this all?"

"There's more in your office." Suppressing a groan, the ferry girl knew that she wouldn't be getting home for a while. "Oh, and, before I forget... I'll need the boys up here immediately. They need to play detective and see if they can find anything suspicious in the eastern Makai."

"East? Koenma-sama... I am supposed to go with them, right?" He pointed to the door. Hanging her head, Botan walked out. "You can contact them yourself, then!" Upon finding her office, the ferry girl opened the door and nearly dropped the files in her hands. "I swear that when I get out of this office...someone is going to die!" She slammed it shut and walked over to the desk, with quite a bit of difficulty. Time for some work.

_That's the last time I take personal days..._

**XXX**

Even the guys were finished before she was! That was the biggest outrage to Botan that there was. She was getting so irritated that she wasn't even half-way done with her work twelve hours after she started. Her back was sore and her vision was getting blurry. George came in to retrieve the work she had finished and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Here, Botan. I figured you would need this." He handed her a large mug of coffee and took a large stack in his hands. "I'll give this to Koenma-sama."

"Thank you, George."

Hours later, she got the living daylights scared out of her. Courtesy to her boyfriend. He sent her a telepathic message.

**What are you doing, onna? When will you be back?**

_**I don't know, Hiei! I have a ton of work to do and I started before you guys went on that mission...**_

**Stupid toddler. I'll fix his-**

_**Don't you dare! I'll be home tomorrow night at the latest, okay?**_

There was no answer. She should've figured that he would get pissed off that she had work to do. It was her job as a ferry girl to complete the tasks given to her. Even if she was just as pissed off as Hiei was.

"Botan, there's a soul you need to retrieve." An ogre stated as he entered to the workload that was finished. She gave him a glare that would almost match Hiei's before storming out of her office. The ferry girl pulled out her little black book and angrily paged through it. Ayame briefed her so she simply put the book away.

**XXX**

She made it home at the time she said she would but she instantly dropped into bed. Hiei was already asleep on the couch, having gotten bored waiting up for her. She had put a blanket over him and went to her room. The tired ferry girl had barely even been able to change into her pajamas before she hit the bed and fell asleep.

The delicious smell of breakfast foods woke Botan from her sound slumber. The thing that alarmed her was that Hiei couldn't cook to save his life. So...if he was cooking that meant that he could've set something on fire. She climbed out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked from her room to investigate. To her surprise, it wasn't Hiei that was cooking in the kitchen.

"K-Kurama?" Hiei was standing at the counter, chopping something up while Kurama stood at the stove. "What is going on?" The two demons looked over at her. The kitsune flushed and looked away while Hiei scowled darkly.

"Go put some clothes on, onna." She looked down and noticed that she was only in a tank top and shorts. She put her hands on her hips.

"I do have clothes on, for your information. I want to know what you're doing!" The koorime gave her an angry expression before walking over to her and shoving her into the living room. Then he proceeded to shove her into her bedroom.

"We are cooking breakfast. The kitsune was bored so I invited him over. He is a better cook so he decided to make breakfast." She sighed before turning around and gathering some clothes into her arms.

"Thanks..." On her way to the door, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and went to get a shower.

They had everything ready and on the table by the time she got out, wearing a white skirt and a short-sleeved blue shirt. She took a seat at the table and looked at the food, her mouth nearly watering.

"It looks delicious! I'm not sure if I want to eat it..." Hiei raised a brow at her statement but Kurama thanked her for the compliment. "I haven't had a meal like this cooked for me in a while..." She ate to her heart's content and talked and laughed with the demons at the table. Of course, Hiei didn't laugh but provided a smirk where necessary.

"What did Koenma want from you?" Botan stiffened at the mention of her boss. "You were gone for a few days..."

"My workload was terrible and he gave me at least half of his own, too." Hiei's mood suddenly dropped. "I have to go up at least once every two days." The ferry girl poured herself another glass of orange juice.

"He only calls you when he can't handle his work." The koorime looked pissed off. "I want to go up there and-" She sent him a look that told him to shut it about the subject.

"What was it that you guys had to do? I kind of figured that there wasn't much going on in the east. Was there a complaint or something?" Kurama smiled before sipping his tea.

"Of course there was. But it was a wasted effort. There was nothing." The kitsune chuckled. "Koenma did look really flustered when he told us to go down to Makai. But the ruins only had the usual drunkards and vagabonds. Nothing unusual. But I filled out the report for him and that was the end of that case." They were all silent for a few minutes.

"So, is there anything new that you want to share, Kurama-kun?" Botan asked quietly. She felt bad for the way they kept parting so she kind of wanted to make up for it.

"Not really, Botan-chan. I was thinking the other day though, that it would be nice if we all had another get-together. Perhaps we could go camping or something like that. My okaasan told me about a place where she's going in a few weeks. She asked if I wanted to come." The ferry girl had a large grin on her face.

"I would love to! We'll have to talk to the others. Hiei, can we go?" She looked pleadingly over at the koorime. He raised a brow at Kurama before nodding his head slowly. Botan got up and hugged him in excitement. "Yay! Thank you!"

"I'll call you tomorrow to iron out the details. Since you're going, it should be easy to get the girls to go, which means that the other guys will have no trouble following." He stood up. "It's too bad but I have to leave. I have something planned for today." She escorted him to the living room.

"Thank you so much for breakfast. Not to mention inviting us next week. You've been such a great friend throughout this." He was surprised at her words. Then, when she hugged him, he couldn't help but return it.

"How could I not be, Botan? You have always been there for me and so has Hiei. But...I should go or else I'll be late." She bid him good bye as they parted and closed the door after he left. It was silent in the apartment for a moment before she heard dishes rattling.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" She ran out into the kitchen to see him cleaning up the table. He gave her a look that said 'what does it look like' before continuing on with what he was doing. All of the stuff had been put away and all that was left on the table was a couple of dishes that he couldn't get. "Do you wanna rinse?" With a shrug as his answer, they began doing the sink full of dishes together.

Later on the evening, Botan was folding clothes from doing the laundry while Hiei was showering after his afternoon training. She smiled and took the basket into her room, putting her clothes away before venturing into his room. She placed his clothes in his drawers and closet, smiling as she looked at the fresh sheets that she had put on the bed. Not that he slept in there anyway... A furious blush erupted on her face so she darted from the room and went to her bedroom to get comfortable for the night. She put on a tank top and a pair of cut off sweat pants that were short enough to be called shorts.

"Baka onna." She whirled around and noticed the koorime in the doorway. "Are you already going to bed?" He was wearing black lounge pants and had a towel draped over his shoulders. His chest was bare.

"I probably should. I am a little worn out. Do you think that maybe...we could just lie together? It'll help me fall asleep." He watched as she got into the bed. He disappeared, turning everything off and locking the door before he ventured back into the room. He threw the towel in the hamper then joined her in bed. He pulled her to him, resting easily with her at his side. "Thank you." She leaned up, giving him a quick good night kiss. As she snuggled deeper into his chest, she let the words slip from her mouth. "I love you..." He merely kissed her on the top of her head.

"Botan." She sighed and fell asleep, content in his arms.

**XXX**

_OMG! I am so sorry for the lack of updates! Things are getting tough nowadays. Next week will be even harder... I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I hope it won't be another month. I feel so bad but writer's block and a hectic schedule don't really mix well._

_Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that I'm at least keeping this interesting for you. Please let me know how I'm doing!_

_-Angel_


	23. Closing the Book

_**Fear of Fire**_

Do not own YYH.

_23_

_Closing the Book_

**XXX**

Camping. Hiei recently discovered something else to hate. Stories by the fire, swimming, drinking, and singing. He could definitely live without it. Though, every time he looked at Botan, she was grinning and having fun. So was everyone else. Shiori, he deemed, was lucky that she was in a different campsite.

"Hiei!" Someone threw their arm around his shoulders and started breathing in his face with alcohol on his breath. Yuusuke's face was flushed and he was grinning like an idiot. "Why don't you join the party, buddy?" He offered his half-filled bottle to the koorime. The demon growled irritably before shoving the detective away.

"I would rather not." Hiei stated coldly, retreating up into the trees. He sat on the branch of the tree above him, watching his friends from above. Botan watched him with a slight frown. She wanted him to have fun, to join in and spend time with them.

"Hiei." He looked down, giving her a cold glance. "Come on. We're gonna go fishing!" The koorime didn't move. Giving him a fierce glare, she materialized her oar and held it threateningly. "You've looked so grumpy all morning. At least come down and attempt to have a good time."

"Hn." He returned her glare with one of his own before jumping down in front of her. They walked to a dock and sat together on the edge, preparing their fishing poles. Botan helped Hiei and told him the basics. He snorted before pulling out his katana, ready to try something similar to harpooning. Yuusuke laughed at him and slapped him on the back so hard that the koorime landed in the water with a splash.

"Yuusuke!" Botan chided, giving the detective a look. Hiei got out of the water and chased Yuusuke with the fishing pole, muttering something about using him as bait.

Hours later, they returned to camp. Hiei was dry, Yuusuke was wet, and everyone else was talking about how many fish they caught. On their way back, Botan took Hiei's arm and kissed his cheek.

"Want to take a walk with me? I want to talk to you." They put their things away and then left the campsite. "Hiei... Are you having any fun?" The koorime gave her an expressionless look before averting his gaze. "You have to try... I don't want you to be miserable." She was startled when he grabbed her around the waist.

"I am not miserable. But I don't know what fun is so, technically, I can't have any." His voice was calm and it soothed her. At least he wasn't pissed off. "It feels...odd. I am used to fighting, not having peaceful outings or drinking parties." The deity looked away, distressed by his lack of knowledge of fun. "What is fun to you?" She thought for a moment before smiling.

"I like spending time with the others, cheering all of you on, and being with you like this. I like learning new things about you. Camping, fishing, and amusement parks are fun." Her smile turned into a grin. "Having fun is easy. You just do what you enjoy and what brings you amusement."

"Fun is pleasing, then?" At her nod, he frowned and looked away, lost in his memories. Had he ever had fun? Had he ever done anything that he enjoyed, that he took pleasure in? Fighting was enjoyable. He liked training. Chasing Yuusuke with the fishing pole was quite entertaining. Were all of those things considered fun? "I suppose, then, that I have had fun before."

"Really? What do you like to do for fun?" Seeing Botan brighten over something so small was amusing to the fire demon.

"Fighting, training, chasing the idiot detective with a fishing pole, and picking on the imbecile." He felt kind of proud that she didn't have to ask who the imbecile was. That meant that he had done a good job of insulting Kuwabara. "I like this." A light flush erupted across the fair skin of her face.

"Hiei..." She took his hand in her own and they continued their walk in silence.

**XXX**

Botan opened her eyes to the sounds of hysterical laughter. Looking groggily at her watch, she groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She didn't want to get up at six thirty in the morning! Were they insane? She had thought that they would sleep until noon. When the noise didn't stop, she decided to get up and investigate. Peering out the window of the tent, she could make out Yuusuke and Kuwabara. They were still snickering at whatever was so funny.

"What is their problem...?" She looked at the spot where Hiei had been sleeping. He wasn't there. Concerned, the deity stumbled out of the tent and looked around. "What's going on?" Yuusuke looked over and grinned.

"Well, Kuwabaka fell in the lake when we went fishing again this morning so he got this brilliant idea to skinny dip. So, we were coming back and we ran into Hiei. He didn't know what skinny dipping was so when we explained, he looked simply furious. I think it was because we wanted to talk you girls into going with us..." The detective looked questioningly at the fire koorime.

"They wanted you and Yukina to..." Botan sent a glare at the immature boys.

"You know Yukina would never do such a thing. Neither would me or Keiko." She knew Shizuru had less integrity and would probably do it if she were either dared or drunk.

"Yeah, okay! Damn, that's all you had to say. Wear bathing suits if you want." Yuusuke rolled his eyes as he went to wake Kurama. Botan raised a brow at Hiei.

"To even suggest such a thing as to prance around naked...in front of them, no less." He went on and on about the new information that he received. She smiled before walking back to their tent and pulling out her bathing suit. He would probably have a fit about that, too. The last time they went swimming, they were in their clothes because the boat they rented had tipped over. Hell of a lot of fun it was to get it turned back right side up. She had secretly bought him a pair of swim trunks along with a new bikini. She changed into it and pulled on a pair of jean shorts. Then she proceeded to exit her tent. Hiei almost immediately threw his cloak over her.

"Hiei-"

"You cannot walk around like that, onna." His fierce glare confirmed her earlier suspicion. She opened her mouth to protest when she saw Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru emerge from their tents in similar bathing suits.

"Hiei..." He turned and followed her gaze before nearly passing out.

After the bathing suit ordeal, Botan made Hiei change into the trunks she got for him and then they all went swimming. It was oddly warm for that early but the weather had been predicted as such.

Which, of course, came as a surprise...

**XXX**

"Who wants S'mores?" Almost everyone raised their hands, wanting nothing more than to taste the chocolate and marshmallow mix. Hiei stared at Botan in confusion. She grabbed his arm and raised it in the air.

"Believe me, Hiei, you'll like it." With a shrug, the koorime received the stick with a small round white thing at the end. "Put it by the fire so you can toast it. Like this." She continued to take him through the steps until they had a completed experiment. "Go ahead. Try it." She bit into hers, trying to savor the taste.

"Onna..." He looked down at the S'more in his hand. Then he brought it to his mouth and hesitantly took a bite. Let's just say that it was around the same level as sweet snow. He really did like them.

Soon, the fire began dying down and they were all tired. Unfortunately, it was their last night camping. They were going to leave the next morning. Botan fell asleep against Hiei's shoulder so he nodded to everyone and picked her up, carrying her to their tent. He held her close, protecting her as she slept.

**XXX**

Botan loaded their last bag into the van. Shiori's friend had driven them all in her large family van. They climbed in and prepared for the long ride. Hiei would stare out the window. Yuusuke would attempt to get everyone to sing. Kurama would talk quietly with Shizuru. Keiko would yell at Yuusuke for being annoying. Kuwabara would flirt with Yukina. Hiei would get pissed. Botan would have to settle him down. What a trip that was. When they got home, they unpacked and settled in at Kurama's to spend the night, since it was quite late.

The next morning, they all ate breakfast together before leaving and bidding good bye. Botan walked down the street, hand-in-hand with Hiei. The smile on her face was returned by most of the people walking around. The koorime, on the other hand, looked like pure misery. As they arrived at her apartment, she gave him a light kiss on the lips. Hiei raised a brow at her.

"I had a lot of fun." The deity whispered, taking his bag from his shoulder as she left him standing in the doorway. "We should go on our own someday." Her voice drifted from the bathroom, where she was unloading the dirty laundry. "Maybe we should go somewhere tomorrow." He closed the door and removed his shoes. Thinking of the trip back, he was instantly exhausted. Kuwabara had gotten on his last nerve. "What do you say if I make something to eat?" The koorime looked up at her, a soft frown gracing his expression.

"Are you tired?" The question made the ferry girl halt in her steps toward the kitchen. She had just come from down the hall to hear his softly spoken words.

"A little. Why?" He didn't answer either of her questions. "Hiei?" Botan grew curious at his odd behavior. "Are you okay?" He stood and went to the kitchen, rattling some things enough to make her follow him. "What are you..." Upon discovery, Hiei glared at her and continued what he was doing. When he was finished, the koorime plopped a plate in front of her with a sandwich, chips, and half a pickle. His plate contained the same ingredients. Then he set down a glass of milk in front of the both of them.

"Why bother cooking? This is easier." A small smile tugged at her lips. She laughed and thanked him as she began eating.

Television was about as exciting as slitting his own throat. Hiei turned it off five seconds after he finished channel surfing, which took about fifteen seconds. He ventured into his onna's room and stopped in the doorway when he heard her humming quietly as she folded laundry. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top with her hair tied back at her neck.

_I am getting too soft. I need to mark her before anything bad happens. Before my past catches up to me again._

However, he was exhausted.

_Tomorrow night, onna. I will make you mine._

The koorime walked to his room and rested on the bed. He rather disliked the room. Or was it the fact that the ferry girl was not in there next to him? Nearly snarling at himself, he rolled over onto his side. It pissed him off that he was so soft towards a woman. As he stared at the wall, he remembered when she painted the apartment.

_Seems like so long ago._

His fingers ran over the smooth paint job. Had she not painted it because he was there? Or had she been planning it before he had stayed? His life was going by too quickly for his liking. Ever since he had dealt with the emotion situation, time just flew.

_I will train tomorrow. I have been neglecting my schedules._

His mind ran to when he had had the fight with Botan about his training. She had brought up some very sensitive and dangerous subjects with him. Yukina being one of them. The ice maiden was his only relative and one of the very few people he truly loved. Her acceptance of him gave him an elation that he thought he would never experience. But...what would his relationship with Botan lead to? Sure, she was important to him. Of course he loved her. But would things change after he made her his? The koorime was certain that she would become his mate. He had chosen her and that was that.

_I had her picked out for a long time. Long before I knew what these emotions were._

Perhaps if his father had not been an asshole then he would have made her his mate sooner. Then maybe he wouldn't be what he was. Cold, ignorant, and irritable. He noticed when the light shut off and the door closed. Did she care that he wasn't with her? Or did she think that he had merely fallen asleep while waiting for her to finish her things? He knew she wasn't mad at him. In fact, she proved it when she entered his room a few moments later and kissed him on the cheek before pulling a sheet up over his body.

_You are too caring, onna. You care too much for your own good._

**XXX**

Botan got up quite early and checked around the apartment. Hiei was nowhere to be found. Which meant only one thing.

"Back to training, huh?" She asked the empty apartment. "Oh well. I can get some work done in Reikai then." After dressing in her kimono and getting on her oar, she soared up to Reikai. Her paperwork wasn't too bad, considering. In fact, it only took her a couple of hours. Which left time for lunch and then time to clean the apartment. Koenma seemed a little out of it and he complained that she wasn't around enough. "Well, I can't just work full time anymore, Koenma-sama! Besides, I'm Yuusuke's assistant now. Not to mention that I guard Ningenkai from demons left and right. Speaking of which, I meant to tell you that there haven't been any outbursts at all."

"Fine, fine. You can go. I just wanted to be sure that all of your things were done." She nodded eagerly, an energetic grin on her face.

"It is! I'll see you tomorrow!" Koenma didn't bother to wave, as the next thing he knew she had slammed his doors closed behind her.

_Hiei must be back to training._

The godling wasn't fond of their relationship but he had no place to protest. Besides, he didn't want to die. As long as Botan was happy and unharmed, then he really didn't care what consisted in her love life.

_I have never seen her like this before. Sure, she's always been bubbly and cheerful but...she seems truly happy now._

He remembered the fact that Hiei had asked for his assistance about a matter of emotion. The koorime had asked about Botan. Perhaps he did love her.

Botan sped toward Ningenkai, toward her apartment. She would change and clean the apartment. As soon as she was inside, she threw off her kimono and got into a pair of shorts and an older t-shirt. Then she put a bandanna over her hair and began in the kitchen. She cleaned out the refrigerator, finding some old stuff that she forgot was in there. After that, she cleaned the counters and did all of the dishes before mopping the tiled floor.

"One down..." The deity grinned in success before starting on the living room. She dusted and moved some of the furniture so she could vacuum the carpet. Her bright eyes scanned the windows before she cleaned those, too. She did her room and then Hiei's. What didn't really surprise her was that the bed wasn't made. Walking over, the ferry girl picked up the sheet and folded it, placing at the bottom of the bed. His room was pretty much in order but she vacuumed and did the tedious stuff. Hopefully, they would do something together when he got home from training.

**XXX**

Hiei opened the door later on the afternoon to see a spotless living room. Clean scents flooded his senses. Not to mention food, as well. He went out into the kitchen to see Botan over the stove and counter top, singing to herself as she cooked their dinner.

"How did your training go?" She turned to smile at him. The koorime merely shrugged before going back towards the bathroom. "I just cleaned house so put your dirty clothes in the hamper, okay?" Hearing no response, the deity just grinned and continued what she was doing.

_I feel a little tired after all of that cleaning and paperwork. But it felt good to do it. I think the place needed it._

When Hiei got out of the shower and came out in a pair of lounge pants. His chest was toned and she took that moment to realize what a perfect tan he had.

"It's done. I was just setting it on the table." The koorime nodded before taking his seat. If only she knew... "I got a lot done today, Hiei. Did you make up for lost time?"

"Yes." He found it hard to concentrate on the meal. Throughout the entire dinner, that was all that happened. She asked questions and he responded with the shortest answers possible. After they finished, she took a shower and he waited for her in her room. She wasn't very long but somehow, the time dragged painfully for the fire demon. He closed his eyes and tried to think about what he had to do. Of course, he was painfully aware of the possibility of rejection. It was not the greatest thing he'd ever felt.

"Hiei?" She entered, closing the door slightly. A concerned look was etched on her pretty face. Her cerulean hair was down, framing her face and brushing her shoulders and lower back. This time she was wearing a nightgown. "Are you okay?" He waited until she was closer before reaching for her. She rested in his arms for a brief moment before he kissed her. He started out a little slow but then upped the heat just a bit.

"Botan..." He hesitantly began to lift her nightgown. "I want to make you mine." The deity felt her eyes sting. She had been expecting it sooner or later but she wasn't sure if she preferred later. It seemed that it was her decision to make. Of course, she wanted to become his. She loved him so much that it hurt her to see him in pain. She loved him enough to give him everything. But...was she really ready for that step? It was one of great importance. Would she regret it?

"Hiei..." He could see the indecisiveness in her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted. At first thought, she would jump to answering in the positive. But...did she really want that? Would things change? "Why so suddenly?" He paused, as if he didn't understand the question.

"I don't want to date you any longer. I want this to end. I want to move on so that we can be more." The koorime's lips nearly drove her over the edge. His body temperature was naturally hot so, of course, his lips were hot against her skin. He trailed gentle, flaming kisses down her neck then back up to her lips. "Don't you?" She wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. It was what she wanted. Plus, the feelings that he was igniting within her; the passion he was beginning to awaken basically made up her mind.

"Hiei-" He cut her off by placing a fierce kiss to her lips. That was it. She gave herself up willingly to the demon that she loved. To the koorime that she would belong to forever. When he placed that mark on her neck, she would forever be bound to him.

_And I couldn't have asked for anything more..._

**XXX**

"No! Don't do that!" Botan took off running, attempting to stop some senseless action performed by someone that was even more mischievous than Yuusuke. If that were at all possible.

"So, how have you two been doing?" Kurama asked quietly, his emerald eyes glinting with knowledge. "By the looks of things, you're pretty cozy." Hiei snarled at his best friend, crimson eyes snapping.

"Shut up, kitsune. At least I have a woman." Ooh, burn. The koorime crossed his arms, relaxing his stance since they first arrived at the gathering. "So, what's this actually all about? No one bit the dust so why tell me it was an emergency?" Genkai had passed a year prior, leaving the temple to Yukina to do with it what she would. She invited her brother and his mate, Botan, to live with her. They took her up on the offer only after finding out news that would change their lives thereafter. Botan was pregnant.

"I wanted to see everyone again. Call me soft all you want. After Koenma took us off the missions, I had no spare time to spend with you." Kurama had gone to college to become a doctor and was doing a spectacular job of it. In fact, he had been the one to deliver Botan's child.

"Kantana, wait!" Yuusuke laughed as he caught the little troublemaker.

"I'll be handing you over to your mother, Kantana-chan." The ex-detective grinned as Botan stopped and caught her breath. "Try and be good, okay? You can't be too hard on your poor old mother-" Before he could say anything more, Urameshi Yuusuke was hit right in the head with a wooden oar. Kantana laughed gleefully until she was lifted into the arms of her frowning mother.

"Okaa-san..." Kantana pouted, her large crimson eyes wide and pleading. The ferry girl sighed set the girl on her feet.

"Be a good girl, okay? I'll forgive you on one condition, understand?" The young demon nodded her head. "Never call your mother old."

"Okay, Okaa-san!" She ran off to find Yukina and play hide-and-seek or something of the sort. Shiori had mentioned how pretty the little girl was growing up to be. Of course, the little mischief maker was turning out to look like Yukina and Hiei. Hardly a shred of Botan besides the sunny disposition and known reputation as a chatterbox.

"Well, it appears that you two have your hands full."

"No kidding, fox. I feel ready to pull my hair out. You think she's bad, try her brother." Suoh was more than just a mischief maker. He was pure evil; the shadow of his father. The little demon was always getting into trouble. "He is currently in the house with Keiko, having a conversation on time-out."

"You certainly gave Botan more than she bargained for, huh?" Kurama's sly remark was taken in stride, however.

"At least I have a pretty active life." Hiei was being pretty nasty with the insults, the kitsune miserably noted. Yuusuke walked over to join the two after recovering from his blow to the head.

"Out of all of the demons that I've fought off and killed, your mate has to have one of the hardest hits my face has ever known. She's right alongside Keiko in the standings." The detective grinned. "Bet you're awfully proud, right? A beautiful girl, twins, a beautiful girl, a life of luxury..."

"Luxury?" The koorime shrugged. "I wouldn't call it that, exactly." Not with the child-infested temple, anyway. How could two children be so much of a pain? Botan had told him before that it was because they were his kids. He had retaliated and told her that it was because they had her mouth.

"Why not? Fairytale life too much for Shorty?" Kuwabara idiotically butted in. He had been standing close enough to hear them, which irritated the hell out of the koorime.

"At least I have a life."

"You dirty little-"

"Break it up!" Botan was suddenly in the middle of the group with her hands on her hips and a condescending frown on her face. "This is the reason my children don't listen. You guys are such bad examples."

"Now don't go blaming bad disciplinary skills on us!" Yuusuke glared at her. That is, until she began furiously beating on him with her oar again.

"You little rotten smart-mouthing-" Hiei rolled his eyes. If that wasn't a daily occurrence, then he didn't know what one was.

"Onna." The deity stopped her torture of the ex-detective only to look at her mate with a questioning stare. "I am going to Kurama's for a while after this 'party' is over. We have things to settle."

"That's fine. Just try to be home before the children have to go to bed. You know how much they look forward to saying good night to you." Her words brought back recent memories which made the statement ring true. Kantana and Suoh admired their father. In fact, they adored his attention so much that they caused trouble in order to be noticed by him.

"I will."

Daylight was drawing to a close and Botan was giving the children their baths, with Yukina's help, of course.

"Today was so much fun. I can't wait until next month, when we have another one." Botan almost cried when she saw how much everyone had changed. Of course, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were always stopping by and sometimes Keiko and Shizuru would stay over but Kurama was a different story. Even though her heart belonged to Hiei, the ferry girl still had to admit that the kitsune was a very charming and handsome man. His face had hardly aged but she could see his demonic features blending with his human appearance. Amber now resided within emerald and his gorgeous red hair shone with a few silver streaks, which had nothing to do with age. "Yukina-chan, don't you think that Kurama-kun looked absolutely gorgeous? I can't believe how much he's changed." The koorime laughed before nodding as she attempted to dry Suoh.

"I agree. He is very handsome." Suoh growled and bit at the ice maiden's towel-covered hands, bringing a smirk to both of their faces. Kantana got out and allowed her mother to towel her off, acting quite tame.

"Okaa-san, when is Otou-san coming?" The little girl's voice could have been described as a whine. Botan smiled slightly.

"He'll be home before you go to bed. How about we go downstairs and have a snack, hm?" Suoh instantly began tugging on his pajamas. He looked up eagerly.

"Okaa-san, can we watch TV, too?" The little boy looked so remarkably like his father that Botan almost laughed. Hiei had never once worn an eagerly happy look like that. Though, she secretly wished he had.

"I don't see why not. But only if you behave the rest of the night." They tore out of the room and ran down the hall toward the kitchen. "I'll go after them before they break something. Thank you, Yukina-chan."

"It is no trouble, Botan-chan." The koorime loved her relationship with the deity. They spent so much time taking care of the children together that they bonded and were close enough to be actual sisters. Hiei was even content with it, telling her that it was better that way than if she had hated Botan. But Yukina could never hate anyone from their group. And she had to admit that it was a little sad to her that she didn't have a family. Kuwabara had calmed on his love declarations and she was afraid to admit that she was beginning to miss them. Of course, she was hesitant to accept him because of the way her brother behaved but, in the end, she knew she would end up giving the big oaf a chance.

_Kazuma..._

Yukina knew beyond a doubt that Botan would support her decision, even if Hiei never would. Finishing up in the bathroom, the koorime got to her feet and met her little family out in the living room. Perhaps someday, their family would be bigger. Perhaps instead of staring at her brother's children, she would be staring at her own.

"Botan-chan, he is close." But, of course, Botan already knew that. The serene smile that graced the deity's lips told her so.

"I know." The instant Hiei was through the door, he had two children hugging his legs.

"This has got to end somewhere." Botan laughed and told him to take them to their room. "Hn." His eyes were narrowed down at the two and both of the girls knew that those children were in for a lecture.

"I've got to be the in-between tonight. See you in the morning, okay, Yukina-chan? I'm really tired so I'll just go to bed after they're settled."

"That's fine. Good night, Botan-chan. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you." And so, the ferry girl ran down the hallway to join her family in the ritual of bedtime stories and lullabies. That was how it would be until the children grew older.

Then they would miss those times. Just like they missed their times alone. Until they closed the book on their existence within that realm. Before they began a new book within a different one.

**XXX**

_Hey, all. This is a pretty long chapter, ne? Well, I hope like this chapter, as it is the closing chapter to this HB fanfiction. I rather like it. Not really a surprise. Things were starting to become really calm and such in the last chapter. So, as things wind down, you know they must be coming to an end. I hope I ended it well and you can let me know what you think._

_Thank you all for your outstanding support throughout this entire adventure. May the future bring many more great HB fics!_

_Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed!_

_Watch out for my next HB __Echoes__! You can find the summary in my profile, if you're interested. It'll be coming soon!_

_-Angel_


End file.
